Nobody Wants to Be Lonely
by partypantscuddy
Summary: Title is subject to change. This was my National Writer's Month Novel. It's set back in S5 so it's AU. The first chapter is M rated. Please read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! This is my National Writing Month Novel, which means that there are several chapters already written. It's not finished yet, although it is 50,000 words. Since there are about ten - twelve chapters already written, I'll be updating every two - three weeks. I'll warn you now though, I don't think this is my best, because I was under a thirty day deadline and was sleep deprived and desperate to get to the word count 75% of the time. Anyways, I hope you guys like it though. Let me know what you think in the reviews! Oh, and please make sure to check out "You Don't Know My Mind" by incendioctober. We made a deal that if she posted her Nano Novel, I would post mine, so please make sure to read hers as well, because it's fantastic. So here you go! Enjoy._

* * *

><p>She had no idea why she had even said yes. All she knew was that he was bored and wanted someone to go out for a drink with. She had hesitated at first, but then she had remembered how a little over a week ago he had come to comfort her when she was at her lowest. That was the only reason she had agreed. She owed it to him. At least that's what she told herself.<p>

She had always known that she was attracted to him. In all honestly, she had always been attracted to him. It was becoming more and more apparent that he too was attracted to her. He _was_after all the one who had kissed her. His behavior around her had changed since then almost as though he was trying to get her attention more than ever. So what harm would it be to out for drinks with him? They were two friends, who shared a mutual attraction that neither one had either confirmed nor denied.

The booth they shared was perfectly situated at the back of the bar in a secluded corner. She took a sip of her vodka and cranberry juice as he watched her, stirring his scotch with his straw.

"Why did you say yes?" He asked suddenly, almost as though he was trying pull it out of her.

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I could."

She let out a soft chuckle, watching him as he smirked in response.

"I never got to properly thank you..." She said softly, recalling the other night when he had showed up at her door and comforted her like no one else could. She had been heartbroken, so upset that she had considered taking a short leave from work in order to recover. Then he was there and she had yelled at him, and then he had kissed her. _He_ kissed _her_. One moment she was growling at him, telling him how much of a jerk he was. The next she was in his arms, their lips meeting, tongues clashing. Her hands were at his face, and he had pulled her up against him. It had ended as soon as it had started. They had pulled away, breathless, both wanting more but neither brave enough to try. Before she could even speak, she had heard the door close behind him. She should have told him to come back, called his name when he turned away and headed towards the door.

"For?"

"Last week. When you stopped by... I never said thank you. You comforted me, when no one else bothered to."

"You're my boss. The last thing I needed was you having an emotional breakdown. That would lead to you doing something dumb, like resigning, and as much of a pain in the ass you are, without you I have no job." He replied shrugging.

He wasn't telling the total truth. He wasn't mentioning how if she ever resigned he would miss the sexually charged arguments on the care of his patients, how he would miss watching her get what she wanted when it came to meetings with the head of department, the confidence she showed when she got the heads of every department to succumb to her wishes, himself included.

He looked up at her and saw her lips turn upwards in the smallest of smiles and in a flash it was gone.

She was attractive when she smiled. Regardless of her facial expression she was attractive, but when she smiled, she was more than attractive. She was... He couldn't put a word to what exactly she was, he wasn't one to think or publicly refer to women as 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous'. But those other women weren't Cuddy. They were bland and boring, with no sign of weren't vivacious, didn't have the body of a twenty – five year old at thirty – eight. They didn't have the ferocity of a tigress contained in the small frame of a five foot two inched, gray eyed brunette.

"As I was saying... I wanted to thank you." She watched him take a chug of his drink before responding. He had unbuttoned his collar, and she couldn't help but stare at the small part of exposed skin there.

"So that's why you came? As a thank you for getting you going?"

She could feel herself redden at his comment, the smallest feeling of embarrassment coursing through her. It was almost as though he had been reading her mind just seconds before.

"N-no. I needed a night out, you gave me an opportunity to do so when you asked me to come out with you for drinks."

"I see..."

House chuckled as she rolled her eyes. He knew just how close the attraction between was to resulting in something more. He more he jabbed at the right places, the more he saw just what she wanted from him. But the question was did he want the same?

It was possible. He was attracted to her. She was quite the catch. She was good looking and her wit was enough to match his own. She was the only woman to catch his attention since Stacy. There had been hookers of course, but those were just meaningless fucks, there would be nothing awkward afterward. No avoidance, no strings attached later on.

"Why did you ask me to come with you anyway? You could've asked Wilson, or one of your fellows."

"Touché, Cuddles, touché."

"Well?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

_"Oh it's obvious"_, she thought. _"You want to sleep with me, just as badly as I'd like to sleep with you."_

"Nothing is ever obvious with you House." She took another sip of her drink, contemplating on what to say next if he said what she was expecting him to say.

"Not even what I'm getting at?"

"What are you implying?"

"I asked _you_ here because I think you're... _interesting_."

"Interesting?" Cuddy raised an eyebrow, caught off guard by his response. It was nowhere near what she had expected to hear.

"You're not like everyone else. You're different."

"Are you calling me a freak?"

"No. Let me finish before you bitch at me for something I didn't say."

"Well go on."

"As I was saying... You're different. Not in a bad way, but in a goodish way."

"Do go on House, your way of charming a woman is so intricate." She knew that teasing him would just make him more irritated, and it amused her to know that she could control him in that manner.

"Will you just shut up for once?"

"Do you like me House? Is that what you're getting at?"

"Oh please, it's not like you don't like me."

"So you're not denying it? You like me? Do you _want_ me?"

"Doesn't matter if I want you or not, because I can see it in your eyes that _you _want _me_."

She smirked before letting out a skeptical laugh.

"Is that so?"

House rolled his eyes at her before leaning across the small table and pulling her face towards his.

His hand was at the nape of her neck, his fingers intertwined in her hair. Cuddy swallowed, anticipation causing a shiver to run down her spine, his touch sending a shock to her system.

He watched her reaction. Her pupils dilated as he stared into them, their faces just inches apart.

"I know so." He growled into her ear before sitting back down. He could almost see her pulse pounding against her neck, satisfying him that he had indeed gotten her worked up in just the way he'd wanted to.

"And if you're wrong?" She challenged, not knowing what had prompted her to do so. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe it was the adrenaline coursing through her at the thought of what could possibly happen.

"I'm never wrong."

* * *

><p>She let out a small giggle as he pushed her up against the front door before rubbing his stubble against her neck.<p>

"Hold on. Let me open the door first!"

She felt so bad, almost _naughty_for what was about to happen. She was his boss for god's sake. This was not something that she should permit. She fumbled with her keys before successfully opening the door on her second attempt and pulling him inside. She pushed him back against the door, pressing her lips against his as she pulled off his leather jacket.

"Jesus Cuddy, I didn't know you liked it rough." House said when she broke away, seeing the glimmer of desire in her dazzling gray eyes. How could it have possibly taken him so long to make a proper pass at her? He had made passes at her for years, yet now was when they were finally doing something about it.

"There are _a lot_of things you don't know about me." She winked before moving her hands towards the buttons of his shirt. "I've had a lot of experience since that one night twenty years ago."

He slipped his hand up her blouse, a shiver running down her spine at the sensation his touch was causing. It had been such a long time since she had had someone touch her the way he did. It didn't even matter that they were doing this without thought, that it was a build up of everything that had happened between them, another step towards the inevitable. His touch was gentle, and even as he thumbed the small of her back she could feel the desire burning within. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her up against him and brought their faces together once more. His tongue entered her mouth, and she could still taste hour old whiskey on it. They weren't even drunk. They were both in their right mind, and could easily stop this from happening at any moment. But they didn't. They both wanted it to happen just as badly as the other.

He could have easily stopped himself from agreeing to this, but why would he? The fact that she was his boss didn't bother him. The fact that there would most likely be hell to pay afterward? He was fine with it. Opportunity arose and he was not going to miss his chance. He'd been attracted to her for _years_. This was something that would have happened either way, so why drag it out when it was obvious that they were both at their peaks when it came to the sexual tension between them? She was willing to take him as he was, the drug addicted son of a bitch, who treated everyone like crap. He highly doubted there would be any other woman willing to put up with his bullshit. He pulled away from her and pressed his lips against her neck, smirking when he felt her throat vibrate as she let out a soft groan.

Cuddy felt his hands leave her back and move up towards her chest, his fingers trailing along her taunt abdomen. They stopped just below her breasts.

"Go on." She mumbled, gasping as she felt his thumb brush against her nipple, causing it to rise in an instant.

That feels... _nice_."

"I know a few other things that'll feel _nice_too."

Sooner than either had expected it they were in the bedroom. Cuddy quickly unbuttoned his shirt, noticing that it was the blue one she'd always loved on him. She pushed it off of his shoulders before he pulled her sweater over her head. Her hands flew to his zipper, pulling it down in one quick motion just as he tugged on the bottom of her skirt, getting it down under her hips. She slipped out of it in the same moment he stepped out of his pants.

He pulled her to him once more and she let out a small squeak before they fell onto the bed, his hands exploring the luscious curves of her body as he felt her press herself closer to him, her arms wrapping around his neck, their tongues almost numb from their battle for dominance. She could feel his erection against her inner thigh and she pushed against him, causing him to moan in anticipation.

"Slow down cowboy, we're not exactly ready to go yet..." She teased, running her hand along his jaw.

She felt his hand slide behind her back, and his skilled fingers easily unlatched her bra. She slipped it off, his hand slowly massaging her breast, as he hooked an arm around her waist and flipped them.

He was on top of her now and he could tell that his weight against her was driving her mad. He looked at her, and she gave him a knowing look. He buried his face between her ample breasts, his hand sliding down between her thighs. His finger hooked along the lace of her thong and he slipped it down to her knees. Her hands were at his boxers in a blink of an eye, and he groaned as she slid her hand inside of them before yanking them off. He dipped a finger between her legs, causing her to let out a frantic whimper. The fact that she was slick with want told him she was ready for him. He teased her entrance with the tip of his cock, smirking when she let her head fall back against the pillows, a soft pleading moan escaping her. He entered her quickly, the strength he used causing her to moan in pleasure. She was tight around his throbbing member, her inner muscles already compressing against him as his lips found her neck. He could tell that it had been a while since she had gotten laid, and he couldn't help but wonder why. She was a desirable woman. He had seen the looks men gave her when she walked through the clinic and into her office. She turned heads.

He moved inside her at a steady pace, her hands pulling his hips against hers as she ground against him.

Cuddy let out a euphoric whimper as House pushed himself deeper inside of her core, her legs spreading farther apart. The sound of tearing fabric reminded them both that her thong had still been around her knees. She let out a soft, throaty laugh before wrapping her legs around him. Her nails were digging into the skin of his back, her forehead against his shoulder as his movements increased, each thrust driving them both closer to their breaking point. She shuddered beneath him as she pulled his face towards hers, capturing his lips within her own. Her fingers grabbed at the baby curls at the nape of his neck. She was so close that she could barely feel her body. The euphoria already coursing through her veins had numbed her body.

She arched her back towards him at the perfect moment. He hit her in just the right spot, so hard it almost hurt.

"House." She moaned in a mixture of both pain and pleasure, her breath coming and going in small gasps as she climaxed, her orgasm shaking her. He continued to move inside of her as her lips met with his once more. He could feel himself almost reaching his breaking point. He pushed into her hard, causing another pleasurable moan to escape her.

"Do that again." She murmured against his lips. He did it again, several times, each time causing a her to become more and more vocal about her approval and just how he was driving her towards the point of a second orgasm. She cried out his name again, a moan so thick with lust and heat that he groaned as he came inside of her, her name slipping out of his mouth with ease. He slid out of her, surprising himself when he pulled her into his arms as he dropped down beside her, planting a kiss on her shoulder.

"That was..."

"Exhilarating..." She replied breathlessly, turning to face him, her hand reaching up and touching his face before she could stop herself.

He had pulled her into his arms. For the second time in the last week. It surprised her. It _scared_ her. This was Gregory House of all people. They just had sex, for the first time without any relationship other than the sexual tension they had shown over the past thirteen years.

She took a deep breath. They needed to discuss what had just happened. She needed to know what would happen from here.

"House..."

"We can talk about this later." He replied, loosening his grip on her waist.

"We really shouldn't wait."

"Cuddy, shut up. Wait until the morning, then we can discuss whatever the fuck we've got going on here."

"There's no need to be so hostile."

She turned, pulling herself further away from him, but not far enough for his arms to no longer be around her. She had missed the feeling of being in someone's arms, she wasn't going to miss out it just because he had snapped at her. This was House, she knew what she was getting herself into when she had accepted his invitation for drinks, there was no reason to get upset at his jabs.

It had only taken her a few minutes to fall asleep and press herself against him. Her head laid against his shoulder, her right hand on his chest. He looked down at her and felt something different, a feeling that had been dormant for so long that it's resurfacing scared him.

He had never thought that his attraction towards her would result in something more, but that the fact that she had wanted to discuss it was a sign that it _could_ result in something more. If she wanted a relationship he could accept that. He had denied the fact that he did want a relationship with her. Not only to others, but to himself. Since he had kissed her, he had told himself that it was it, nothing more would come from it, nothing more _could _come from it. He had hoped that the itch he had felt afterward would have simmered down, but it hadn't. Every time he had seen her he felt the need to bother her more than usual. He had almost turned into a school boy, trying to court the girl he had a crush on. Now here he was in her bed, with her draped over him, his arm around her, scared as hell as to what could come.


	2. Chapter 2

_I felt the need to update this sooner rather than later due to the fact that the producers HOUSE have decided to announce today that this is the final season. I spent a few hours sobbing hysterically. Anyways, I know some of you might need cheering up, so I've updated. Just for you guys. Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and favoriting just for this fic alone! It means so much to me that you guys already like it that much! I hope you guys enjoy it and please don't forget to leave a review!_

* * *

><p>It had been the best night of sleep she had experienced in a while. She rolled over and felt her heart drop at the empty space beside her. He was gone.<p>

She should have known better than to have expected him to stay. She should have known that he was just playing another one of his games with her, that all he was looking for was a good fuck. She felt embarrassed as she felt her eyes burn with tears. How could she be stupid enough to think that he had feelings for her in the way she had feelings for him? That something more could possibly come from their one night stand?

She wiped the tears away before they could fall. She was not going to let them fall. She stood, a sudden feeling of disgust overcoming her at what she had allowed to happen the previous night. She needed to shower. She felt so used. She needed to wash him off, every trace needed to be gone.

She wouldn't have seen it had it not occurred to her to grab her tooth brush. She had been so angry and upset that the little square of pink on her bathroom mirror had gone unnoticed. When she had decided to kill two birds with one stone and brush her teeth while showering, she had seen it.

It was a pink post it, stuck onto the dead center of the mirror, making it impossible to miss. She took it, not believing it to be true. All the anger she had felt just seconds before vanishing. The feeling of regret for what she had done lifting.

_"Case. I'll be there tonight. - H"_

She read it over a few times, not understanding how five simple words on paper could make her feel so exuberant. She smiled, forgetting the bath and walking back towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>He was sitting at the differential table with his team, Chase, and Cameron. The difficulty of the case left him needing all hands on deck. He'd been called in at half past three, just a mere hour after he had managed to fall asleep. Cuddy had fallen asleep at half past midnight, and he couldn't blame her. She was someone who was up at the crack of dawn, and considering what they had been doing, he too would be asleep by then.<p>

He on the other hand had taken two hours longer to fall asleep. He wanted to believe that his insomnia was the main cause of his lack of sleep as it had been many nights before, but deep down he knew that it was his restless mind that had kept him up. His mind had been running a thousand miles a minute the night before, completely over analyzing the situation.

If it had been someone else, it wouldn't have meant anything at all to him. Leaving without an explanation would not have bothered him. But because it was _her_, he had felt the compulsion to leave a note. Something explaining why he had left. If it had been up to him, he would have preferred to have stayed. Not because he would have had the chance to sleep longer than he had gotten to, but because a part of him had wanted nothing more than to lay there with the weight of her body pressed against his, enjoying the feeling of having someone there. Enjoying the feeling of not being alone.

"House, did you even hear a word of anything we said?" Cameron asked annoyed at his lack of attention towards the discussion.

"Run the blood tests, biopsy the kidneys, do whatever the hell needs to be done to solve this damn case. Taub, Kutner, check the patient's home for toxins. Foreman, Thirteen, get that biopsy done as soon as possible. Cameron, Chase, blood tests, now."

He stood before making his way towards Wilson's office, knowing his only friend would be delighted to learn of what had taken place between he and Cuddy. He barged into Wilson's office disappointed to find it empty.

Even if it was a Saturday, Wilson would be at the hospital visiting some of his younger patients in the Oncology ward. He was the only doctor House knew who was willing to sacrifice a perfectly good Saturday to work. Unlike him, Wilson actually enjoyed his job.

Reluctantly, House made his way towards the pediatrics wing of the Oncology wing. He rolled his eyes as he spotted an overly enthusiastic Wilson playing guitar hero with a group of preteen patients.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH WE'RE HALF WAY THERE, WOOOOOOOAH LIVING ON A PRAYER."

He watched from a far as Wilson belted the words to the Bon Jovi tune with such enthusiasm one would think he was trying to be Jon Bon Jovi. He smirked as Wilson tried to hit a higher note, causing his voice to crack and the gaggle of patients surrounding him to laugh.

"Jimmy, I think that's enough. These kids already have a shortened life expectancy, the last thing they need is your singing to shorten it even more. Hand the mic over to someone else now. Someone with actual talent, and no not me, give it to one of your little ankle biters."

"Must you be so crude?" Wilson hissed once they had gotten away from the group of ailing children. "These kids have cancer House. They don't need to be reminded that they might not live a full life."

'Suck it up Jimmy. Everybody dies."

"Why are you even here? It's a Saturday, shouldn't you be at your apartment curing a hang over like you usually do on Saturdays?"

"I have a case. The ducklings are running the tests as we speak. I was out with someone last night, I didn't need to get wasted."

"I don't want to hear about your time with a hooker last night." Wilson replied opening the door to his office.

"It wasn't a hooker." House said as he followed him inside.

He smirked as his best friend looked at him, his bushy eyebrows raised curiously as he sat down behind his desk.

"So you're telling me you had sex with someone last night who wasn't a hooker? You had sex for free? I'd love to meet this woman."

"You've already met her." He replied plopping down into one of the chairs in front of Wilson's desk.

"You didn't. There's no way..."

"I did."

"_How?"_ Wilson asked incredulously as he leaned forward, obviously dying to learn more of how this had suddenly happened.

"Now now Jimmy, I don't think you're old enough to know just yet what happens when two people..." House's sentence trailed off.

Sleeping together was what happened when two people _what_? Found each other attractive? Had feelings for each other? Loved each other?

Yes, he found Cuddy attractive. Yes, he had feelings for her. But did he love her? He could see himself _loving_ her, whether or not what he felt towards her was indeed love, he had no idea.

"So what are you going to do? You obviously can't pretend this didn't happen. This is _Cuddy_ you're dealing with. You've known her for thirteen years. You know how she is. You know her well enough to know that she's going to want something more than just a one night stand."

"You think I don't know that Wilson? I wouldn't have just jumped into this if I didnt. I know she wants more than just a one night stand. What makes you think I don't want more than just a one night?"

"Wow. I never thought I'd see this side of you. A side of you that is actually willing to pursue a relationship... With Cuddy of all people... Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Why wouldn't I be ready for this?"

* * *

><p>It was ten o'clock when he finally showed up at her door. Secretly she was relieved. At this point she had thought he was standing her up and was hating herself for letting him get to her before they had even discussed anything. She stood from her resting place on the couch and opened the door.<p>

"Hey." She said softly, trying her hardest not to smile.

"Hi." He replied stepping inside.

She shut the door behind them and watched as he took off his jacket.

"How's your case going?" She asked awkwardly as they stood in the hallway.

"Patient's stable for the moment, although we have no idea what the hell is wrong with her."

"What are the symptoms?"

"Kidney failure, temporary blindness."

"It could be neurological."

"It could."

There was an awkward silence before it was broken by her laughter.

"What are we doing? Is this really what we're going to discuss when we have other things to talk about? Things that need addressing sooner rather than later? Do you want anything to eat or drink? I ordered pizza, I hope you like pepperoni." She led him into the kitchen, feeling his eyes on her.

He kept his eyes on her as she moved about the kitchen, placing the box of pizza on the table along with two cans of coke and a few napkins. So this was domestic Cuddy. He had rarely ever seen the side of her where she was at home and not at work, but he had to admit that seeing her in loose fitting sweats and in a tank top with her hair in a pony tail and her face clean of make up was cute. He had never thought he would ever think of Lisa Cuddy as cute, but as he sat down at her kitchen table and watched her serve herself a slice of pizza, it was the only word that he could think of.

Cuddy chewed slowly. She wanted to get the conversation over with as soon and quickly as possible, but her rational mind was telling her to drag it out. She wanted to make sure that they didn't jump into things too quickly. She wanted to make sure that he didn't feel as though she was forcing him to do this because she wanted him to do it for her. She needed to know that he was as ready as she was for this and that he was willing to give whatever they had going on a shot at life.

A part of her was afraid that he wouldn't be ready for this. That whatever they discussed would push him away and ultimately leave them both with awkward unresolved feelings. The last thing she wanted was to have to lost him even as a friend, even if they weren't really what people would refer to as friends. They both knew the other like the back of their hands. They had known each other for over twenty years. There was no way they could not refer to one another as friends. There was a reason they had been brought together again by.

They had met at Michigan University in 1985. She was eighteen and in her first year of the premed undergrad program. He on the other hand had been twenty-seven. They had had one class together, Endocrinology. Even though that was the only class they had had together they had met before classes had even started.

She had been at the book store, and he had been the one working behind the counter. She had handed him her schedule and he had laughed. He called her a party girl for not having classes that started earlier than eleven, and had told her she was trying too hard to prove herself by taking Seagal's class when she could have taken Lamb's who was a much easier grader. She stifled a laugh at the memory, recalling every instance since then that had led to this.

"What's so funny?" House asked raising an eyebrow. He took a chug of his coke and belched, smirking as Cuddy rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Do you remember how we met?"

"Ah."

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table.

"I was just thinking about everything that's happened and how long it took to get us to where we are now."

He nodded. He could see why it would have caused her to laugh. Any other pair would have reached this place years ago and by now would be either married or long over. With their history it had taken them much longer to get to this point. They had practically lived a lifetime together while being apart.

"A lifetime together without really being together."

"Exactly. I mean, maybe we were supposed to take this long. We went separate ways after that night in med school, and -"

"The only reason we went separate ways after that night was because I got expelled. I was going to come see you after I left the morning after and when I got back to my dorm the Dean called and informed me that I was getting kicked out for cheating on the exams. I was going to see where we would go from there."

"That just adds another thing to our long list. I mean what if you hadn't gotten expelled? What if we had had a relationship that had lasted then? What if -"

"Stop dwelling on the past. That was then, this is now. If I hadn't gotten expelled, we probably would have had a relationship that had lasted. I probably would have never have the infarction and you probably would have never became the first female Dean of Medicine in the country. Or it could have all gone to hell back then and we wouldn't be here now. The point is, forget about what could have been."

"We have to think about what it could be."

"Atta girl. I knew it wouldn't be that hard of a concept to grasp."

Cuddy reached out and smacked him lightly on the arm. The conversation had been going better than she had expected it to go so far. She took a deep breath and leaned back against her chair, preparing herself to ask the question that had been eating at her the entire time.

"So what could this be?" She asked softly, looking away.

"It could be whatever we want it to be."

"What do you want this to be?"

House hesitated before answering, trying to put his thoughts into words. He wanted this to be just like any other relationship. Other than that he didn't know what else he wanted this to be. Only time could tell.

"I want this to be what you want it to be. If you want a relationship, it's a relationship. If you don't want a relationship, then we'll pretend this never happened. What do you want this to be?"

"That's not how it works House. I don't want to feel as though I'm forcing you to be in a relationship you don't want to have..."

"Seriously Cuddy, when have you ever been able to force me into anything?"

"So you're okay with calling this a... relationship then?"

"I'm here aren't I? I think we both know if I wasn't interested I wouldn't have showed up at all."

He watched her smile and it tugged at his heart to be the reason she was smiling that way. That he was the one making her happy.

"So now what?"

"We could..." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"But we did that last night."

"But last night we weren't a couple."

"Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow." She winked, before leaning over and kissing him.

* * *

><p>Two hours later they were both situated on the couch, each with a glass of wine in hand. Cuddy was sitting with her back against one of the arm rests, her feet in House's lap. Two hours of being in a relationship and they were already acting as though they had been together for months. Neither was surprised. Throughout the years they had developed a lack of personal space. They had always had the habit of standing inside of the other's personal bubble, almost to the point where they were practically standing on top of each other.<p>

"Did you have any pets as a kid?" House asked as he ran his hand along her calf. They had spent the last two hours talking about everything imaginable. Meaningless talk about their favorite movies and actors, trying to get to know each other more than they already did. They knew all of the important things about each other, the things that stuck with them throughout the years but they were using this time to learn the little things about each other.

So far House had learned that her favorite flowers were salmon colored Roses, something he took note of should he ever feel the need to buy her flowers. She had also told him that she loved to read, which he had already known seeing as he had passed by her office on several occasions and spotted her through the glass doors, curled up on her couch reading something.

"We had a dog named Reynaldo. He was this gorgeous Golden Retriever. What about you?"

"Nope, The closest I had to a pet was Steve McQueen."

"That rat you saved a few years ago and set loose in my office?"

"Yup."

Cuddy shook her head. She had never known how enjoyable it could be to just talk to someone about everything. It was nice to talk without having to stress about anything, without having to bring up anything painful. Their conversation had consisted of learning the small facts about each other. They didn't need to know the more important details because after being a part of one another's lives for so long, the important facts had come to light at one point or another.

She had known that House was abused by his father when he was younger. She had known that his mother had sat back and done nothing about the situation. He knew that she on the other hand had had a similar situation. He knew that her mother had constantly pushed her too hard as teenager, that she was too controlling of her, that she had never been her mother's favorite. He also knew that she had always been a daddy's girl and that her when her father had died of a heart attack it had damaged her. She didn't have to tell him that the constant neglect from her mother had left her with insecurities.

"Your turn to ask a question Cuddles."

"Uhm... How old where you when you first rode motorcycle?"

"Ah, good one. I was sixteen. It was a beat up 1962 Harley. It was one of the rare occurrences where we were stationed in a city instead of the middle of fucking nowhere."

"Where were you stationed?"

"Italia."

"Your turn to ask something."

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

She hesitated before answering, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"I was eighteen..."

"Was it in high school or college?"

House watched as Cuddy's cheeks flushed.

"It was college..."

"Are you saying that I think you're saying?"

House tried not to laugh as the realization that the one night they had spent together had resulted in the loss of her virginity.

"Yes House, I'm saying what you think I'm saying." She mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Interesting. Well you weren't bad for a first timer." He teased.

"Oh shut up. You can't remember what sex with me was like twenty years ago. You're getting confused with last night."

"Yeah, I'm definitely getting confused with last night. Sex with you is the worst."

"Jerk. And to think I was actually going to let you feel me up. Oh well, your loss."

"You suck."

"Hm, I do that too, but I guess you're never going to know are you?"

"Oh, I like this side of you, it's sexy."

"Every side of me is sexy."

"Touche."

She yawned, pulling her legs out of his lap.

"I'm going to sleep. Are you spending the night or …?"

"Yeah, I'm spending the night."

"I thought you would." She smiled as she stood and stretched, another yawn escaping her. "Well then, come on. I highly doubt you plan on sleeping on the couch."

"Help a poor guy up then or I'll never make it off this couch."

She extended a hand to him and pulled him up, her heart fluttering when he didn't release her hand.

They got into bed and pressed herself against him before he even had the chance to pull her towards him. He smirked as he buried his nose into the crook of her neck.

"Goodnight House."

"Goodnight Cuddy."

* * *

><p><em>I know they're kind of rushing into things, but I was working on a deadline, so I HAD to get them together early into it. Resulted in A L O T of drama that you'll get to witness later on. I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_I should really stop updating so frequently, because I will then run out of chapters, and I don't have the time to write more of this right now! xD Thank you all for the reviews, they make me so happy and you are all so wonderful! :D This chapter goes out to MonkeyPox101, SissiCuddles, & incendioctober. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review, I'm sure you're going to love this chapter. ;)_

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed and things between them had been going great. They saw each other almost every night and had shared various stolen moments in empty hallways of the hospital. Normally this was something Cuddy would never permit to happen, but being with House was exciting. It made her feel alive and daring. So what if they kissed when they were alone together? Their relationship was kept quiet, the only other person to know being Wilson in case things didn't turn out well. They had both agreed that if they made it to a month they would let Human Resources know. They felt that by a month they would have worked out any minor kinks that needed to be worked out.<p>

It was just past five and she was currently stressing over the end of the month budget reports. October was always the hardest month to deal with when it came to budgets. Every department had more patients than in any other month of the year. The more patients the departments had, the higher the costs were. The higher the costs, the sooner the department would go over their budget.

She sighed, rubbing her temples. Between having to answer the door to trick-or-treaters and having to finish up the report it was going to be a long weekend. She looked up when the door to her office opened and smiled weakly as House walked in. He closed the door behind him, shutting the blinds and concealing them both from view of anyone outside of the her office.

"Hey." She said softly as she watched him limp towards her desk.

"What's wrong?" He asked once he had made it around the side of her desk.

"There's nothing wrong, I'm just a little stressed over these budget reports."

"A _little_ stressed?"

She felt his hands make contact with her shoulders and the heels of his palm press into the knotted muscles.

"Your back muscles are so tense I'm surprised you can even move. You need to learn how to manage your stress." He kneaded his knuckles into her shoulder blades, smirking when she let out a small groan.

"Oh do that again. That felt so good." She said relaxing against him.

He did it again and she let out another groan, a mix of pain and pleasure. At the sound he stopped, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Why'd you stop?" She pouted protesting. She had no idea where he had learned to give massages that well but she made a mental note to take advantage of that in the future.

"Because that sound you made sounded more painful than anything."

"No, no! It hurt a little but it felt good more than anything."

House smirked. She was already begging for him to touch her and they had only been together for two weeks. This relationship hadn't been a bad idea after all.

"How about we go back to your place, order some food, and then I can continue to rub you down?"

"Hm, such an offer, but you're forgetting that it's Halloween and these reports need to get done."

"I thought you were party pants Cuddy, not party pooper Cuddy."

"We'll see what happens. Yes to the coming over and food, maybe to the rubbing down.. But _you_ need to help me with these."

"Sounds like a deal. Meet you at your place at seven?"

"Alright. See you then."

* * *

><p>House pulled into Cuddy's driveway at seven, his arms laden with Chinese food. He limped up to the door, trying to balance the bags of food in both hands while using his cane. It wasn't impossible, but it wasn't easy either. He was thankful when he reached the door and it opened, Cuddy appearing and taking some of the bags from him.<p>

"Thanks." He said as he shut the door behind him and followed her into the living room.

"No problem." She replied putting the bags down on the coffee table.

"Still no luck with the reports?"

"I have three more left and then I'm good."

"Maybe I will get to finish rubbing you down."

"Maybe you will." She teased.

He pulled her against him and kissed her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Not now." She replied pulling away as she placed a hand on his cheek. "It's still early, I need to finish these reports, and do you really want to go at it when there will be gaggles of kids ringing the doorbell every ten minutes? Why do it now, when we could do it later, without interruptions? I promise I'll make the wait worthwhile."

"I don't think you realize how hard you're getting me just by talking like that."

"Actually, I do. I can feel you against me."

She smirked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"So what did you buy?" She asked shifting through the contents of the bags of food he had brought with him.

"Egg rolls, pork fried rice, chicken and broccoli, the usual things people eat from Chinese places."

"House are you forgetting that I'm a Jew? I can't eat pork."

"You actually take that seriously?"

"No, but my mother does." She laughed. "It's funny too, she's a converted Jew."

"Seriously?"

'Yeah. I think it's part of the reason I've never taken my religion seriously as an adult. My mother was Roman Catholic, and then she met my dad and converted. It's not even like he was an orthodox Jew either, he was reformed. I mean, if I ever have kids, which I doubt will happen at this point, they would have the traditional ceremonies and what not, but would I enforce the religious rules afterwards? No."

"Do you still want kids?" House asked curiously.

"Honestly, yes. A part of me will always want children, but I'm not the youngest, and I can't go through what I went through again."

"Guess you'll just have to settle for a cat." He teased.

"I guess so." She smiled shaking her head.

They finished their meals in silence, the hum of the television in the background the only sound in the room. The conversation has obviously changed Cuddy's mood. House had noted that she was much less talkative as she finished up the reports and answered the door to the trick-or-treaters. He knew that seeing all these kids in costumes with their parents was probably making her feel even worse. He was only glad that she did not ask him whether or not he wanted children because he had no idea whether he did or not, and his answer would have only made her feel worse.

When the doorbell rang and she stood to answer it he pulled her back down beside him.

"I'll get the next few. You just finish that last report."

"Are you sure? I don't want you having to put any extra weight onto your leg."

"You don't worry about my leg when we're doing the deed, stop worrying it about when we're not."

He grabbed the bowl of candy from beside the door and opened it.

"Trick or treat!" shouted a group of kids the second the door swung open.

"Yeah, yeah trick or treat."

"Dr. House? What are _you_ doing _here_?" A familiar voice said.

House looked up to see Jeffrey, one of the hospital's nurses standing behind the group of kids.

"I could ask you the same thing _nurse_."

"I'm taking out my sister's kids. Figured I'd stop by here seeing as Dr. Cuddy has always been generous in the candy giving department. Why are you here?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"Hm. Guess you're the reason she's been much happier lately. But don't mind me, my lips are sealed."

"House, what is taking you so long?" Cuddy asked as she came up behind him.

She caught sight of Nurse Jeffery and sighed.

"Jeffrey, what a pleasant surprise." She lied putting on her winning smile.

"Hi Dr. Cuddy. Don't mind us, we were just leaving. I'll see you two lovebirds on Monday."

"Bye..."

They watched him go, a feeling of dread filling her. Two weeks of sneaking around wasted. She had been so caught up in everything that it had completely slipped her mind that he lived in the area. Nurse Jeffrey always made sure to bring his sister's kids by her house on Halloween.

"Guess we're going to have to go to HR sooner than expected."

"Whatever, not like anything could have possibly happened within the next two weeks to break us up anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What could go wrong?"

"Now come on, if I do recall, someone said that if she finished her budget reports tonight she would let someone else finish rubbing her down."

"It's only ten, we've still got another hour before people stop ringing the doorbell."

"If you don't want to have sex tonight just say it. Don't get my hopes up by making me wait."

"House... Why wouldn't I want to have sex with you? Honestly, I just don't want to get interrupted. That's all."

She leaned forward onto the tip of her toes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands moved to cup her ass and she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He murmured almost inaudibly into her ear.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

The truth was she wasn't fine. She was tired and emotional. The conversation earlier about children had gotten to her. She had always wanted children but there was always something stopping her from getting what she wanted. At first it had been her job. She had worked so hard to get where she now was that she had decided to put off having a relationship and starting a family. Then three years ago she had finally been ready to have a baby and the problem was finding a donor. The truth was she hadn't wanted to resort to IVF, but she didn't have anyone else. The one person she did have in mind she was too scared to ask to be her donor, and a part of her knew that he had wanted her to ask him, yet she hadn't had the courage to ask him. Perhaps if she had asked him to be her donor she wouldn't have had a miscarriage. That was when she had given up on IVF. Three times was too many, especially when the third had actually stuck and she had lost it. Finally, she had gotten her chance when she was going to adopt joy until the adoption had fallen through. It seemed as though she just wasn't destined to have children, as if it wasn't something that she would have the delight of being blessed with.

They pulled apart and she smiled at him. Two weeks together and she had already seen such a different side of him that it almost scared her. She had never known that he could listen so intently to someone other than himself, that he was such a passionate lover. She would have never guessed that it was possible for him to care for someone other than himself. She knew it was possible for him to care, but she would have never thought that he could come to care for her.

The next hour was spent alternating between opening the door to trick-or-treaters and sitting curled up together on the couch. House had his arm around Cuddy's shoulders and she had her head against his shoulder. One of her hands was against his chest and the other was wrapped around his torso. It was something they had fallen into the habit of doing even after so little time together.

He would never admit it but the last two weeks of his life had gone so well that he hoped there would be more weeks like them. He had had two cases, each one solved within forty-eight hours of admission, and it was undoubtedly because of his increase in mood. Being with Cuddy had made him close to being the happiest he had been in a while. He wouldn't allow himself to say he was happy. If he said it things would go wrong before they even had a chance to blossom. He _wanted_ things to blossom. There were so many feelings he was already feeling towards her and they scared him. He had never thought that he would be afraid of his feelings towards another person. His feelings towards her were so strong after so little time.

He loved the nights he spent with her beside him, her head draped over his chest, his head resting over hers. He loved the way she looked at him before she kissed him and the way she looked at him after she pulled away. He loved the being the reason her eyes lit up and she smiled more often. So little time together and already so many things that he loved. The most loved being her. He loved her. It seemed cliché to say it so soon, but he didn't care. The feelings he had felt for her had developed into love so much sooner than he had expected them to. He had most likely already been in love with her and their relationship had brought him to realize it.

He wouldn't tell her though. He _couldn't_ tell her. He was afraid if he told her too soon, he would scare her off or that she wouldn't say it back because she didn't feel the same way yet. He would wait for her to say it first. He would wait until he knew she was sure in her feelings for him.

He was pulled out of his reverie when he realized that she was no longer sitting beside him. She had stood to answer the door and he hadn't even noticed her absence because of how deep into thought he was. He watched her reenter the living room smiling.

"I turned the front light off. There's still candy left over, but it's eleven. I don't want to get up for the door anymore."

She walked back to the couch and instead of dropping down beside House, she leaned stood in front of him. She leaned forward and kissed him. She straddled him, being mindful of his leg and not at all putting any of her weight onto it. She could tell she had caught him off guard and as she pulled away she smirked. She went in for another kiss, this one full of longing and desire. Her teeth nipped at his lower lip and he ran his hands along her sides. Her lips moved to his neck and she left kisses running from his jaw to his collar bone.

"Are you sure about this?" House asked as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Sh, don't question it." She replied running her hands over his chest and kissing the spot over his heart.

"Cuddy..."

"I love you." She blurted out.

It slipped out, but she had meant it. She did love him. She had hadn't known for how long, but she had loved him before they had even kissed. It had taken almost losing him the previous year to realize her feelings towards him. When he had been comatose because of the shock waves to his brain he had willingly received in order to try to save Amber, the realization that she loved him had hit her. She had breathed air into his lungs only hours before he had had the seizure that could have very well ended his life. She had stayed beside his bedside for every moment when they had learned that there was nothing left to do for Amber. She had needed to be beside him when he woke up. She had needed him to know that even though he was possibly losing Wilson, he was not alone. He would never be alone if she could prevent it. She would always be there for him. She had been so scared that he would never wake up again, that she would have never have gotten the chance to tell him how she felt. Now here she was a year later finally admitting to him that she loved him.

* * *

><p>She loved him. She had told him she loved him. Only minutes before he had been admitting to himself that he loved her, and now here she was admitting to him that she loved him. He looked at her and his hand reached behind her head, pulling her face towards his.<p>

"That's funny... because I think I love you too."

He heard her laugh and they looked at each other. They kissed again, passionately, longingly. Her hands running over his chest as his fingers entangled themselves in her hair. His hand slid beneath her shirt and he ran his thumb over the small of her back. They were breathless as they made their way into the bedroom.

She could feel her heart beat faster as they dropped down onto the bed. She pulled her tank top over her head, House's shirt having been discarded long ago in the living room. He pushed her back against the pillows and she swallowed, anticipation filling her. She was about to give herself up to him, heart and soul. They had had sex before, but they had never made love.

She felt her pants slide down to her knees and she eagerly kicked them off. House's lips made contact with her neck and she let out a soft whimper as he sucked at the skin where her shoulder and neck met. His mouth continued to travel down south, kissing the tops of her breast and leaving a trail of kisses down her abdomen. He kissed her pelvis, her thighs, he kissed every part of her that he could reach.

She was surprised with how gentle he was being with her. The few times so far had been rough and so full of heat that they were rushed and took little time, but _this, this_ was different. They weren't just having sex anymore. They were making love. They were two souls becoming one. There was a meaning behind their actions. They were showing each other how much they cared for the one another without words. It was no longer about the lust, it was about the passion, the need to feel the other close. To feel the touch of someone else's hand on their body, the need to have someone beside them.

They pulled apart and she smiled at him before pressing her lips to his. House rolled onto his back, and she straddled him, feeling his erection against her thigh as he unclasped her bra, exposing her breasts. She felt a shiver run down her spine as his hands ran along her curves, stopping as he cupped her ass.

She leaned forward and kissed his neck, sucking at the point under his chin, smiling as she felt the vibration of his throat as he groaned in approval against her lips. She gasped as he suddenly turned her onto her back and slid her panties off in one fluid motion, before watching him slide his own underwear off.

He slid into her, and she moaned into his neck as he picked up a slow and steady rhythm.

House pressed his lips against the spot behind her ear, and she couldn't help but release a soft "oh" as he started to suck on it. She pulled him closer to her as he thrust into her, wrapping her legs around his waist as she nipped at his lips passionately. She felt him thrust into her again, and as his speed picked up she moaned out in pleasure as he pressed against her, feeling herself oh so close to her climax.

He pulled out of her suddenly before reentering her slowly. He looked down at her and smirked as her lips parted and she let out a heated pant.

"_Oh god._"

He knew she was close, he could feel her tightening around him as she dug her nails into his shoulders and moaned again as he continued to slowly pull out of her and reenter just as slowly.

"_Oh my god._"

There was desperation in her voice now and he knew she had reached the edge. He could feel her quivering beneath him, her legs shaking as she reached the point of no return. He thrust into her and she cried out, her breath coming in short gasps.

The tightness in her stomach resided the second he thrust into her. She cried out his name and let the numbness consume her as she panted into the side of his neck. She pulled his face towards hers and she kissed him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth and feeling the arousal bubble up inside of her as he groaned in approval.

"Turn over." She murmured. She felt him hook his arm around her waist as he turned onto his back. She moaned again, shuddering as his movement involuntarily caused him to push himself deeper into her core.

She flipped back her hair before gripping onto his biceps. She pulled herself forwards, grounding her hips against his and pressing her lips to his chest as he moaned in approval. She pushed herself back to her original position before pulling herself forward again, her lips finding his face and running them against his jaw.

"Fuck." House growled as he pulled her hips against his, her back arching as he did so. She pushed herself against him and he felt himself go over the edge, just as she cried his name out for a second time. He wrapped his arms around her as she fell forward onto him, her head resting against his chest and her fingers rubbing the spot over his heart.

"Is there any Chinese food left over?"

Cuddy let out a soft laugh as she shook her head.

"Such a romantic." She teased burying herself into his chest. She shivered slightly and smiled when she felt him pull the sheets up around them.

"Am I romantic yet?"

"Almost." She replied yawning.

She rubbed her foot against his calf as he kissed the top of her forehead. They fell asleep with their hands and legs intertwined, their bodies perfectly fitting into the other's. It had been so long since either had had someone to love, someone to be at their side. They had been so alone before they had found one another, and now here they were two people who had become one, who had found their other halves.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys. Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm going through what you can call a 'depressive bout' at the moment, and your reviews are really helping me cheer up a bit. So here a present for Valentine's Day. Don't forget to leave a review._

* * *

><p>It was late November when she found out. She was ecstatic. She was finally getting the one thing she had thought she would never have, but she was also terrified. Terrified about what the next few months could bring, terrified of how she would react to the changes she would have to endure, but most of all terrified of how House would react.<p>

She had planned to wait a few days to tell him, but inevitably he had heard her every morning she had spent in the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach. She could feel her heart pouding against her rib cage as he entered her office, a grim expression on his face as he locked the door behind him.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked in a harsh tone as he limped towards her desk.

She took a deep breath, feeling as though she would be sick. She swallowed hard, opening her mouth to speak, only to have her voice catch in her throat.

"How long have you known?"

"A week."

"How long were you planning on hiding it from me?"

"I was scared. I wanted to wait a week or two..."

"Why would you hide this from me?"

"I wanted to be ready when I told you. I didn't know how you would react. I still don't know how you're reacting. I should have told you sooner, but I needed the time to accept it myself."

"Are you keeping it?"

She froze at his question, rage building within her. How dare he ask her such a ludicrous question? How dare he even think that she would do otherwise than to keep it? He more than anyone knew how badly she had wanted a child and there was no way in hell she would terminate.

"_Am I keeping it? Am. I. Keeping it?" _Her voice rose with anger as she repeated herself. She took a deep breath to calm herself, in her current state she did not want to risk anything. She was only five weeks along, anger would cause stress, stress could cause a miscarriage and that was the last thing she wanted.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Of course I'm keeping it. There's no way in hell that I would terminate this pregnancy. _You __know_ how badly I've wanted this. You _know_ the struggles I went through and now that it's happened without it being planned you question me on what I intend to do? Why would you do that? Because it's yours?"

She was standing now, her arms crossed against her chest as she stood just inches away from him. His expression was impassive; his eyes blank, making him impossible to read. She wanted to know what he was thinking; she wanted to know that he was okay with her decision. She needed to know that they would be okay. She stood looking up at him as each passing second seemed more like an eternity.

"I never said I wanted kids."

She felt her heart break and she dropped into one of the chairs in front of her desk as her eyes welled with tears. The feeling of nausea in the pit of her stomach rose and she had to swallow in order to force herself to keep from vomiting.

"Get out." Her voice cracked as she brought her hands up to her temples, her vision blurred with the tears that were threatening to spill over her lashes. She heard the rubber of his cane hit the carpet with each step he took away from her. She wanted to him to stop, she wanted him to pull her into his arms and tell her they would make it through this, that they would find some way to make it work.

The sound of his cane came to a sudden stop, and she waited for the sound of the door opening, the sound that would mean the end of their short lived relationship.

"I'm sorry." He said before she heard the door close behind him. She buried her head into her hands as she let out a mournful sob. Her elbow rested against her legs as the tears slid down her face and into her hands.

They had spent the last month and a half living in peaceful bliss, caring about no one but each other, loving nothing but one another. Nothing could have prepared her for this. She had told him she loved him, and he had told her the same. The amount of time they spent together only made things worse. They had had so little time together, and it had only taken one obstacle to pull them apart. One small bump in the never ending road that was their history to cause everything to come crashing down around them.

She didn't keep track of how long she had cried for. Her eyes burned from the amount of tears she had shed. She had been so happy to find out that their love had produced a miracle within her womb, now she was left heartbroken because this miracle had meant the end of their relationship. When the tears would no longer come, she stood, her knees weak and shaky. She walked over to the side of her desk and packed up her things before heading home for the weekend.

The emptiness of her home made her feel even worse. She slipped into bed at half past seven, not even bothering to shower. She was drained both physically and emotionally. The sheets still smelled of him. She would have to change them in the morning. She could feel the tears starting to form again and she didn't bother to stop them. She let them fall.

* * *

><p>He felt like shit. He knew things were going too good to be true. He had finally let a part of himself accept that after a month and a half, he was as happy as he had been in years and it had all gone down the drain. He wanted to be able to support her decision but the truth was that he was too selfish. A child was a life time commitment. He loved her, he couldn't deny that. He was willing to spend the rest of his life with her, but with a child? That was another question.<p>

He had seen on numerous occasions how easily parents became worried and irrationally paranoid over their child's health even if it was simply a cold. He had seen and heard of the stress that having to provide for another life could cause. One too many depressed parents trying to end their lives by overdosing because they could no longer stand the constant pressure of having another human life depending on them. His life was miserable enough; he didn't need a screaming brat to make it even more so.

He sat alone at the piano in his living room, a glass of scotch and the orange bottle of pills set to the right of him. He urgently rubbed at his leg, the pain having increased within the last few hours after his confrontation with Cuddy. He popped the cap off of the bottle and dry swallowed the two pills he had poured into his hand. He reached across the top of the piano and grabbed several pieces of staff paper and a pencil.

He spent the next few hours writing the first piece he had written in years. It started off slow and almost full of melancholy, the tempo increasing as it the piece wore on. By the end it had turned into what some would call a modernized twist on a traditional Jewish medley and his heart sank as he realized that it was a piece about her. A piece _for_ her. A serenade she would most likely never hear after how things had ended up between them.

It was the first night he would be spending alone. They had always alternated between his apartment and her house, majority of the time choosing the latter, both being more comfortable there. She was happier at her house, and he preferred her place because it wasn't full of the memories of lonely nights where he had passed out from his intake of alcohol. There were no memories of the nights he had been so desperate for human companionship that he had spent them with hookers who had not been worth the money he had wasted on them.

He stood from his seat the piano. Cursing everything as his leg throbbed with the weight he put on it and he used the wall for support as he limped into his bedroom. He entered his bedroom and spotted a pair of her pajamas on his bed. The sheets were still rumpled from whenever they had last spent the night there. He couldn't bring himself to move them just yet. He felt pathetic for letting himself fall for her so quickly only to cause it all to fall apart. He knew that he was the only one to blame in this situation. _He_ was the one who wasn't willing to commit to child. _He_ was the one causing her pain. He couldn't blame her for wanting to be ready when she told him. It wasn't like it was something that was impossible to happen, but neither had worried about using protection and it had honestly been the last thing to pass through his mind. She had told him she was done with trying, and then this was thrown at them; an unexpected pregnancy and the end of their relationship.

* * *

><p>Lisa Cuddy awoke the following morning, her head reeling and her stomach turning. She barely made it to the bathroom before emptying whatever was left in her stomach. She hadn't eaten dinner the night before<p>

and she regretted it as she wretched over the toilet. Two more weeks until the morning sickness would subside. She leaned her head against the cool porcelain before brushing her teeth and washing her face. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and sighed. She looked horrible. There were bags under her red and puffy eyes from tossing and turning all night.

She made her way towards the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and peering aside. Nothing inside called her attention. Eggs made her stomach turn, yogurt made her want to gag. She closed the refrigerator and walked over to the pantry. Cereal would do no good, she didn't have the stomach for any liquids other than water for the time being and she didn't want to eat it dry. She spotted a package of muffins and her stomach growled as she pulled out a chocolate muffin. She bit into it and closed her eyes as she savored the flavor. After not having eaten since noon the previous day it was the best tasting muffin she had ever had. She finished it off and looked at the clock.

It was just past ten. She stretched, feeling better than she had when she had first awoken.

"We don't need him... We'll be okay without him." She murmured as she caressed her abdomen.

"We'll be just fine... The two of us..."

* * *

><p>It was half past three when he awoke, hung over and in agonizing pain. He tried to stand but the throbbing in his head caused him to lie back down. He growled as he covered his head with a pillow, the simplest movement causing him discomfort. His body ached and he regretted drinking so much the previous night. After spending two hours at attempting to fall asleep, he had limped back into the living room and grabbed the bottle of scotch from the coffee table and within the half hour he had downed the entire thing.<p>

The alcohol had numbed both his physical pain and emotional distress, having pushed the recent events in his personal life out of his mind. He had gone to bed soon after, not taking any Vicodin because after consuming so much alcohol any type of drug would cause a toxic mixture within his system and the last thing he needed was to have to call an ambulance for himself and to have his stomach pumped. He attempted to get out of bed again, this time succeeding and limping into the kitchen. He yanked open the refrigerator door. The best cure for a hangover was another spent the remainder of the weekend locked in his apartment, not answering his calls and drinking away his problems.

Monday came sooner than he had expected and he considered skipping work. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to sit in his office and hear the click of her heels along the hallways when she came to chastise him for whatever procedure he would do without her permission. He didn't want to face for the first time what his stupidity and his inability to be selfless had caused him to lose. He went in at noon, hoping he would avoid running into her since she was usually locked in her office reading a book while she ate her lunch.

He limped into the clinic and sighed as he spotted her at the nurse's station. She was smiling, her hand on her stomach. He wondered how many people other than themselves knew. He signed in on the time chart, feeling her eyes scrutinizing him.

"You're late." She said as he turned to head towards his office. "You don't have a case, your team is in the ER, which means you're on clinic duty."

He stared at her, analyzing her. She was putting up a strong front, not letting him see her weak side. He knew she was hurt. No amount of make-up could cover up the receding bags under her eyes from crying. He also noted the slight drop in her shoulders, something people often did when they were tired, both emotionally and physically.

"Of course Dr. Cuddy. I'll get my clinic hours done as _soon_ as possible." He replied sarcastically, not meaning a single word that left his mouth.

She of all people knew he would never do his clinic hours, no matter how hard she pressed him. In the time they had spent together he had succumbed to her desires once, and hadn't even completed the amount of hours for the day. He had gone down to the clinic, examined a few patients, and then locked himself in the exam room with the most recent issue of _Soap Opera Digest._

He shrugged her off and made his way towards the elevator. He pressed the up button, impatiently tapping his cane against the floor. The doors dinged open and he stepped inside, pressing the button that closed the doors before anyone had a chance to step in with him. The ride to the fourth floor always seemed to take an eternity.

His office was empty, except for one of his fellows sleeping in the outer office, their face concealed. He dropped his things onto his desk before grabbing the giant red and green tennis ball he kept on his desk. Bringing his arm back he flung it forward, hitting who ever had been sleeping in the shoulder. He was surprised to find that it was none other than Chase.

"Why are you sleeping in my outer office?" He questioned.

"Because I needed somewhere to sleep and I still had the key to the outer office, why else?"

"Because you and your lady had an argument and you spent the night here. You have nothing better to do because the ER is being taken over by my ducklings, so you don't need to be down there with her when you dont want to. Then of course there's the fact that you're Cuddy's favorite out of everyone and you kiss her ass by getting your clinic hours done before you even need them to get done. So you came here to catch up on your beauty sleep because you spent the night feeling guilty for whatever the hell you argued over."

"My personal life is none of your business. Worry about your own personal life because from the gossip around the hospital it sounds like things with you and Cuddy are done."

"What do you know?"

"Nothing besides one of the nurses saying that they saw you enter her office on Friday and come out looking as mad as a Koala whose Eucalyptus leaves have been taken from him. Then the same nurse saw her leave and they said she looked like she had been crying."

"Which nurse?"

"No idea and if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. It's none of my business. I have my own issues to worry about."

He let out a low dark laugh as he younger man stared at him.

"You need help." Chase simply stated as he rolled his eyes before walking out of the room.

House shrugged before walking next door to Wilson's office. He entered unannounced as he usually did and dropped down on the couch, swinging his feet onto the arm rest.

"Is it true?" He heard Wilson ask. He rolled his eyes before sighing in an irritated manner.

"Is what true?"

"Did you two really break up? I thought things were going good between you two... You told her you loved her, that was a big -"

"She's pregnant."

"_What?_"

"Five weeks along."

"And you don't want it.

" House remained silent, not knowing how to respond. His feelings were still unsure about this situation, it had only been two days, it had not been enough time for it to sink in.

"You know, I know you have your issues, but I honestly never thought you would be so selfish. You told her you loved her. You just don't say that to anyone unless you mean it. Yet you find out that she's carrying your child, a product of the love you both have for each other, and you tell her you don't want it? You leave her when she needs you to support her more than ever? You leave her after _one_ bump in the road. How could you love her when you aren't even willing to compromise for her?"

"Who are you to be talking about love when you've gone through three failed marriages? You've never had this happen to you. You and your wives never had kids or had something similar to this happen. It's for that kid's own good. Having me as a father would ruin them. I would be worse than my own father. That kid deserves better. Cuddy's gorgeous, she's still good looking, she'll still be good looking after having that kid. She can find someone else, she can find someone who's going to treat her how she deserves to be treated and who will be the father that kid needs. I'm not that guy."

He was sitting up now, surprised by how riled up he had gotten. It was as if everything he had been feeling for the past two days had finally reached a boiling point, making him recognize his feelings towards the situation.

"You're an idiot. You couldn't have told her that?"

"I didn't _know_ I felt that way until now okay! All I knew was that I didn't want a kid and that I was angry at her for not telling me right away."

"I don't understand you. For someone with such a high IQ, you're not rational majority of the time. You don't think. This a woman whom has never been open with anyone but herself and us when it came to her personal life when we weren't a part of whatever was bothering her. Don't you think that with the fact that you were in a relationship together and that the news of her pregnancy were so shocking and unexpected to her that she would need time to absorb the shock of it herself?"

The conversation was doing nothing but irritate him. House stood and walked out of Wilson's office, leaving his best friend wondering what the hell was wrong with him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hiiiii! This update is an attempt to cheer up the lovely MeganLEfan. It's shorter than the first few chapters, but it's necessary. Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I've been slacking horrendously on replying to them and I apologize. Don't forget to leave a review!_

* * *

><p>Cuddy sat in her office, trying her best to keep her mind off of things. She had succeeded at first, but it was now to the point where the only thing she could think about was what had happened. No matter what she told herself she was still upset. Even if it had only been a few days she had tried to force herself to move on quickly, but when he had walked into the clinic she couldn't help but feel sick. She had missed him badly over the weekend and she hated that she had let herself get so attached so quickly. After three nights apart she already missed propping her feet up onto his lap. She missed running her hand through his hair as he rested his head against her lap. She missed <em>him<em>.

She had a feeling that as the months would progress she would only feel worse if things between them did not change. She was still so hopeful that they would reconcile and go through this together, that she wouldn't have to endure this alone.

There was a knock on her door. She looked up and spotted Wilson, waiting for her permission to enter. She waved him in and shook her head as he handed her a fuzzy gray teddy bear that was holding a pink banner that read "congratulations". The bear had a light blue nose, the color that was most commonly used on baby related materials for boys. She smiled as she took it and patted down the soft fur that covered it's head before standing.

"He told you."

"Congrats." He smiled at her awkwardly.

"Thank you Wilson." They embraced, and she tried to resist the sudden urge to cry.

Wilson seemed to sense this and tried to sooth her as she started shaking with sobs. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and sobbed into his shoulder, letting it all out. She just needed to get it out of her system. She needed someone to who would listen to her and she knew that Wilson would be willing to fill that position. When her sobs subsided and she was calm enough to speak, they broke apart, Wilson moving to close the blinds. She sat down on the coach, wiping at her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just... I just -" She started, only to have him cut her off.

"Don't apologize. It's fine, you're under a lot of stress. You're upset, it's natural." He responded placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded, taking a shaky breath as a few more tears fell from her lashes and into her lap.

"I found out almost two weeks ago. I was a week late. I didn't think much of it until I woke up one morning with morning sickness. I thought I had been getting the flu so I thought nothing of it. Then one day I suddenly became dizzy and I knew I just had to get myself checked out, so I went down to the clinic and had Cameron run some blood tests for me in case there _was_ anything wrong because I knew she wouldn't tell anyone. She sent me the results the next day even though I had told her that I didn't want any special treatment because I run the hospital. She smiled at me before leaving and it was reassuring in a way. Somehow I knew that whatever the blood tests read would make me exuberant. I opened the file and I started crying. I was ecstatic. I couldn't have been happier than I was in that moment. Even though I was so happy I was terrified. I didn't know how to tell him. I didn't know how he would react. I told myself I would wait no longer than two days to tell him. Then two days turned into a week, and I couldn't find the courage to tell him. We had only discussed kids once, and that had been early into our relationship, and even though we were still in the early stages now he had never spoken, he just listened to me when I said that a part of me would always want children. I had given up, I didn't want to go through the adoption process again because I no longer trusted it. Then this happened and he found out on his own because I had terrible morning sickness all of last week and he had over heard me and figured it out on his own. It didn't take him too long... I think he knew from the start but wanted to be sure of it before confronting me for keeping it from him." She dabbed at her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"What happened when he confronted you?"

"He was angry with me. I understand why he would be, this is something I should have told him right away. I needed the time to accept it myself though. This is what I had always wanted, I had given up hope and then this happened out of nowhere and I couldnt believe it to be true... He had the audacity to ask me if I was going to keep it. He of all people asked me that, knowing how badly I wanted a child. He's never been one for people's feelings, but honestly, I never thought him capable of going as low as to ask me if I was keeping it. He administered my IVF for god's sake. He saw how devastated I was when the adoption fell through, how could he possibly even think to ask me that? For someone as smart as he is he can be so stupid sometimes. He told me he never said he wanted kids and I lost it. I broke down and told him to get out. I waited for him to leave, and right before the door shut behind him he apologized. He said he was sorry, and then he left."

"Do you know what he told me today? That he didn't know whether or not he wanted kids. He said he didn't know why he had even walked out on you. He said that now he knew why he had left. He told me he wasn't good enough for you, that you and your unborn child deserved someone better than him. He told me that you would find someone else, someone who would treat you better than he ever would. In his mind what he did was for your own good."

Cuddy let it all sink in. The fact that House had done it because he believed she deserved better made her feel even worse. To think that he had thought he wasn't worth her time made her feel angry. How could he think that when she had told him so many times in the last two months that she loved him and was happy that they were together? How could he think that when she had always shown her attraction towards him in subtle yet obvious ways? Her feelings were so conflicted that she could barely even think straight.

"That's the stupidest thing he could have ever said. I can't even begin to fathom why he would think that."

"Cuddy, you know House. You know how he is. If he thinks he's happy a part of him sets out to test it and potentially ruin whatever the thing that's bringing him happiness is. In this case it's almost as though he's testing you by walking out when you need him."

"That doesn't make any sense!" She had stood from her seat on the couch and was now pacing in front of the small space between it and the coffee table. "It's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. If he's expecting me to come crawling back to him it's not going to happen and you can tell him I said that. I don't need him. I can handle this on my own. I've had no one but myself for the last twenty years, I don't need anyone else." She made an irritated sound before sitting back down.

"I'm sorry. You're not to blame. I shouldn't be raising my voice at you." She said softly apologizing for her outburst. She raised an eyebrow when Wilson laughed.

"Honestly, it's okay Cuddy. I know how bothered and upset you are at him and that none of your anger is directed towards me. You're just venting. It's what people do when they're angry."

She smiled. She was lucky to have him to talk to. She knew he would most likely end up telling snippets of what she had said to House, but she didn't care. He had always told her snippets of what House had said to him, it was the way it worked between the three. She pushed the thoughts of House out of her mind, wanting to focus on more important things.

"Thank you. For listening to me rant and vent. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"Don't thank me. You did the exact same thing for me when I was got divorced from Bonnie and then Julie."

"Then I guess we're even." She teased.

"Not quite. I've got it worse."

He laughed and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. He did have it worse. He had suffered through three failed marriages. His last relationship had only come to an end because his girlfriend had died after suffering severe injuries after a bus accident. It was the same accident that had made her realize that she was in love with House. She sighed, cursing herself for thinking of him again. No matter how hard she tried, she could never get him out of her mind.

* * *

><p><em>TO MIDNIGT : Hola! Gracias por tu commentos! Publicé el ultimo capitulo en el dia de San Valentine por que como se suponia que se iva ser romantico, cuando en realidad no era. XD Tambien, perdona mis errores, hablo espanol fluentemente pero no lo escribo muy bien. x)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Thank you all **so** much for your reviews; they mean the world to me and keep me motivated. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but it is imperative. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to leave a review_!

* * *

><p>A month had passed and nothing had changed. If anything, things had gotten worse. They avoided one another at all costs. House resorted to sending his ducklings to do his bidding, no matter what it was. If he needed her to sign off on a signed case, he would send anyone that was around. He had honestly only caught a glimpse of her once since that first day at work after their falling out.<p>

She seemed to have moved on. He hadn't done anything too outrageous that would have caused her to confront him over it. He didn't want her to confront him over anything. He simply didn't want to see her. He didn't know how he would react if they were in the same room together. They had unresolved issues and he knew they needed to discuss them but like all things he knew would affect him, he put it off for as long as possible.

She on the other hand was bothered more than anyone could ever tell. His avoidance of her made her uneasy. She honestly could not remember the last time she had seen him. He had become such a large part of her life, even before their relationship had begun and quickly ended. She had been so used to feeling his eyes on her for the thirteen years since she had hired him. She had been so used to hearing his suggestive comments, the playful banter they almost always had even when just simply talking, and the fiery arguments when they disagreed on the treatment of a patient. It was just so odd to no longer have that sort of relationship with him.

Sooner or later they would have to confront one another and she hated to think that she would have to be the one to initiate it. She didn't want to look weak by going to him and telling him she wanted to talk about their unresolved issues and establishing some sort of friendship similar to the one they had had before.

Her pager went off and she looked at the number. It was from Wilson. She found it odd seeing as he never paged her and she immediately made her way up to his office. If he had paged it was because something important had occurred that needed her attention as soon as possible.

Cuddy entered his office at the exact same moment House entered through the balcony door. They stopped and stared at each other for a moment before realization hit them.

It was a set up.

She watched as House tried to exit, only to have the door he came in from blocked by Wilson. She studied House for a moment, her heart sinking as she got the first good look of him in a month. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had always had trouble sleeping but this was too much. He honestly looked ill to her and it worried her.

She wanted to step forward and ask him if he was alright, but she knew that would make things more awkward than they were already becoming.

"Obviously you can both tell that I've brought you here for a reason. I'm tired of you two constantly ignoring each other. You need to make things right and restore whatever relationship you had before any of this happened. You obviously need one another in your lives. You're stuck in here until you figure something out. I had House's team lock his balcony door, he can't go out the way he came in, and I'm going to be standing outside while you two talk. Sooner or later you were going to have to do this, and I've made the decision for you."

She let out a soft laugh as she heard the door shut behind him.

"Leave it to Jimmy to stick his nose into everyone else's business." She heard House say as he limped over to the couch and sat down.

She didn't know how to respond. She suddenly felt uncomfortable being around him.

"I see the twins have already started growing, nice." He commented gesturing towards her chest.

She rolled her eyes, the uncomfortable feeling lifting.

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>They were both silent for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only minutes. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before she swallowed. Obviously he wasn't going to speak first, and she hated to be the one to initiate the conversation.<p>

"How did we get here House? I don't understand this at all. We used to know each other so well, and now we can't even be in the same room together. You ignore me at every possible turn."

"You don't even bother to come to my office and yell at me anymore."

"You don't do anything to get yelled at for! You've been so behaved and it's all to avoid me. I did nothing wrong! You're the one who ended things House, not me. You're the one who left me."

"What the hell did you expect me to do? Did you honestly expect me to react like any other person would? Did you expect me to be happy? Did you expect me to jump for joy? Because I'll say this now, I had no idea what the hell I wanted then and I still don't know what the hell I want now, but what I do know is that I'm sorry. I'm a selfish asshole, but you should have known that seeing as you claim we used to know each other so well."

He rubbed his face as he finished speaking. He just wanted to get this conversation over with. That was as honest as he was going to be with her. He was sorry. He also knew he was wrong but he would never admit it.

A part of him wanted to tell her that he missed her and that he wanted her back, but that just wasn't something he would do. He wouldn't show her that side of him; the weak side that needed other people around. The other part of him wanted to tell her that there was a possibility that he would want to be a part of this experience with her. He wanted to tell her that although they weren't together he wanted to go through this with her so that she wouldn't be alone. He had had plenty of time to think in the last month and the one subject that had been a recurring thought was her pregnancy.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he had originally wanted to believe it was. Maybe this would help him better himself as a person. Maybe it would help him overcome the suffering he had endured with his own father. He knew that if he told her and she accepted that he would try his damn hardest to be the best father to that child. He would never be the type of father he had been forced to grow up with.

"Can we just try to go back to how we were before?" She asked softly, before looking away.

In the second before she had turned her face in the other direction he had seen the flash of pain in her eyes. It was clear to him not that she had been just as affected as he had by this, if not more. She was after all the one who had been abandoned; the one who was being condemned to raising a child on her own because of his selfish actions.

"Okay."

He stood and headed towards the door, surprising himself when he stopped in front of her. Their eyes locked as blue met gray. He felt her wrap her arms around him and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her as well. Her head laid against his shoulder and he inhaled the smell of her hair. They stood that way for several minutes and when they pulled apart it was as though things were the way they had been months ago.

It was just one little thing, but it was a start.

* * *

><p><em>Aren't I a big ball of hope! Don't forget to review on your way out! ;)<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone! Once again, thank you SO much for your reviews. I can't believe there are over 100 already and there are only 6 chapters so far. It means so much to me, you have no idea how grateful I am for them. This chapter is a longer than the last two, but once again, it's a little short compared to the first few chapters, but it'll be worth it later on, I promise. So here it is, enjoy, and don't forget to review!_

* * *

><p>"I don't think we'll get back together." Cuddy sighed as she helped her sister Julia set the table. It was Christmas Eve and they were having dinner at their mother's in Newton. It didn't matter that they were Jewish, they had always celebrated Christmas.<p>

She was the complete opposite of her sister. Julia was forty-one and married with three children. Looks wise she had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was taller than Cuddy by a few inches. She was their mother's pride and joy for living the life a woman should be living. Married with children, not alone and pregnant.

"Lisa, you don't honestly believe that. You've spent the last ten years ranting to me on how you would love to kill him with a stapler, when it was so obvious that what you really wanted was to jump his bones. Things like this take time to set in. It's only been a month since you two separated and you JUST went back on speaking terms. Patience is a virtue, it'll be worth it in the end."

"Patience is your virtue, not mine Jules."

"So? I'm telling you, if you wait, you'll be rewarded."

"Are you two talking about that schmuck again?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes as her mother entered the room, preparing herself for another insulting rant.

"We were just dropping the subject." Cuddy said as she set the final plate.

"Oh well I don't see why you should. You've whored yourself around so often that I'm surprised you actually know who the father is."

"Whored myself around? House was my first boyfriend in two years. The guy before him doesn't even count as a boyfriend because it was one sexless date. So as for whoring myself around, you're clearly wrong mother."

"Don't talk to me that way Lisa, I am your mother, you give me respect."

"I'm a grown woman, I'm tired of your constant put downs."

"Alright you two, break it up. It's Christmas, this is about spending time together and being happy." Julia said as she sat down. "Mom you should be supportive of her. Lise doesn't need you putting her down, especially at a time like this. She's three months pregnant and recently single. Do you think she wants to hear what you think of her situation? She wants you to tell her it's going to be alright, not something else."

Cuddy took a deep breath, thankful that her sister had intervened before things had gotten nasty. Her sister had grown up being their mother's favorite, which gave her the idea that she could control their mother when she got out of hand, which at times worked. Cuddy was also thankful for that because it meant that when their mother went senile in her later years she wouldnt have to take care of her because Julia would obviously volunteer to take care of her and if not they would put her in a nursing home.

It wasnt that she didnt want to be with her mother, it was just that Arlene was too much sometimes. She was a handful at times and there were times when Cuddy wished her mother was someone else. Her mother liked to be more controlling than she was. Everything had to be just the way Arlene wanted it. If something didn't go her way she would bitch about it until the end of time. No matter how many years had passed Arlene would bring it up again at some point or another.

"Anyway, how much longer until the food is done?" Julia asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Another half an hour for the turkey, then everything else is good go."

"Seriously, half an hour? It's already eight thirty."

"Well if you had gotten here earlier then it would have been done hours ago. Be thankful that Lisa and I managed most of it on hour own before you showed up."

"I had to get the boys showered and dressed and I had to make sure that Eric had everything I cooked in the car, so sue me for being a few minutes late."

"Minutes? Jules you were three hours late. I mean come on, I live in Princeton, I had to drive four hours to get here. You had to drive one and a half."

"See, if Lisa made it on time, then you should have made it on time."

It was rare for Arlene to praise Cuddy and put Julia down, but when she did Cuddy couldnt help but smile. She knew she should feel bad but the moments were so rare that there was no point in feeling sorry.

The half hour passed quickly and soon enough they were seated around the dining room table. They said grace, thanking god for their meals and for the hands that made them and also thanking him for the opportunity to be together on this holiday and for the things they had been blessed with. Her mother had said something about being grateful that she was going to have another grandchild, which honestly surprised Cuddy seeing as she knew for a fact that her mother despised children and only put up with Julia's sons because they were family.

When dinner was over they moved into the living room. It was almost midnight, which meant that it would technically be Christmas morning if they opened presents at the strike of twelve. They waited the last few minutes and when the clock struck twelve they exchanged gifts. Cuddy watched as her nephews opened the gifts she had given them first. She smiled as they each unwrapped their gifts.

She had gotten Matthew a copy of _The Dark Knight._ As for the twins she had gotten them each a video game. For Jake she had gotten a copy of _Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix_ for his Nintendo DS, and for Eric Jr. she had gotten Call of Duty for his Xbox. For her sister and brother in law she had gotten a two hundred dollar gift card Olive Garden and for her mother she had gotten a back massager.

"Thanks for the game Aunt Lisa." Jake said as he came over to her, his arms extended. She gave him a hug and smiled when he kissed her cheek. She knew she shouldn't play favorites but she couldn't help but feel attached to her nephew. He was a spitting image of her father when he was younger and everyone in the family had said it. He was also the calmest of Julia's children, always playing with his DS or reading a book. He was extremely intelligent for a ten year old. He was so interested in the world around him that she only hoped her child would be exactly like him. If it hadnt been because he looked so much like her father she would have honestly questioned whether or not there had been a mix up at the hospital because at times Jake seemed too smart to be Julia's child. Julia was never the brightest bulb in the box and neither was her husband Eric.

Cuddy opened the card she had received from her sister and company. It was cute, signed by everyone, including their cat Scotty which caused her to giggle and contained a hundred and twenty-five dollar Barnes and Nobles gift card.

She opened the small box from her mother. It contained a pair of pink baby booties.

"Mom, I don't even know the sex yet, you couldn't have gotten it in a unisex color?"

"You don't need to know the sex, you're having a girl Lisa. Don't doubt me, because I know I'm right. I did the same thing to Julia before she found out and voila, she had three sons. So you better put those on your little meydl the day she leaves the hospital."

Cuddy smiled, trying to conceal the tears that had started to form. Her mother did care for her, she knew that but when she showed it at moments like this it made her emotional.

"Oy vey, don't cry." She heard her mother say before she felt her embrace her. "You'll be fine. That little girl is lucky to have you has her mother alright. You know I love you, even if I make it seem like I dont sometimes." Arlene whispered into her ear. She wiped her tears away before her mother released her and kissed her forehead.

"I think we're going to go. It's almost two." Julia said as she stood and stretched. Cuddy watched as her brother in law pulled down Julia's shirt as it rose over her midriff. Her sister in response turned around and gave her husband a quick peck. She couldnt help but miss House in that moment.

After her sister had left, she helped her mother clean up the kitchen. They had discussed her situation with House more in depth and it turned out that her mother also believed that things would turn out well in the end. It was almost four when they had gotten everything cleared up. She said goodnight to her mother before resigning to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>House sat in his living room eating Chinese food as Wilson continued to talk about something he had no care in being informed of. Actually, he had lost track of what Wilson had been saying over twenty minutes ago. His mind had been too focused on Cuddy. He knew she was at her mother's and he couldn't help but wonder how much harsh criticism she was being subjected to at the moment from her mother.<p>

They had only reestablished their friendship a little over three days ago. They had had one day afterwards to awkwardly interact and regain comfort with one another before going their separate ways for the holidays. A part of him wanted to be there with her so that she wouldn't have to suffer through her mother's judgment alone. It was after all his fault that there was anything to judge her for. Most people would think nothing if a woman was pregnant out of wedlock and still with the father. But if a woman were pregnant out of wedlock and no longer with the father majority of the world would judge her, and no one would judge her more harshly than her mother.

"House are you even listening to me?"

"What do you think?" He smirked as Wilson shook his head.

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"I dont know, why _are_ you friends with me?"

"I dont even like you."

"The feeling is mutual, I guess it's a good thing we dont like one another!" House joked causing his best friend to laugh.

He was glad that he wasn't alone on Christmas, not because he liked the holiday but because he had spent most of his Christmases with Wilson. This year he had expected to be spending it with Cuddy, but things happened, relationships ended and things in general changed. So here he was, spending yet another Christmas with his best friend.

Christmases with Wilson were a procedural routine. Chinese food, monster trucks, and booze. They would always end with Wilson crashing on the couch after having a little too much to drink. House on the other hand would resign to his bedroom, always laughing at the things that Wilson said when he was drunk. It was always the same thing every year, the huge rant about how he was glad he was single because he didn't need a woman in his life to make him happy and that he was better off alone. House would always laugh because he knew it was complete and utter bullshit. Wilson did need a woman in his life to make him happy because he needed to feel needed. That was the reason he was friends with House because he knew that House would always need him.

House would always need someone in his life to depend on, whether it be Wilson or Cuddy. He would never admit to either of them how much he needed them. They were the only people in his life who had stuck around through everything and no matter how horribly he had treated them they always came back . Given, Wilson was the only one to literally leave and then come back, he knew that he could always depend on them to be there when he needed them just as they had been in the past. Both Wilson and Cuddy had been there for him during and after the infarction. They had both been there when he had gotten shot and when the ketamine treatment finally wore off and he was back to being the same old miserable bastard he had been before. When he had been hospitalized the previous year Cuddy was the one who was beside him in his every waking moment and in every conscious or unconscious moment of her own. Wilson had been dealing with his Amber situation that was his fault, he understood that he needed to be there for his dying girlfriend. Cuddy though, she could have chosen to be with Wilson who had also needed someone as well, but she had chosen him. She had stayed beside him the entire time, hoping that he would awaken and be okay mentally and physically.

He could remember how relieved she looked when he had awoken and how later on she had even held his hand in her sleep. He had squeezed her hand as a sort of silent thank you that he knew she would never remember and no one would know of.

It was near two o'clock when Wilson went off on his annual drunken rant. House couldn't help but laugh as Wilson slurred over his words as he bitched about how his last wife had been too stuck up and how he wondered he had even managed to fall in love with her. House on the other hand was not as hammered as he would usually be. He didn't want to be as messed up as he usually was for once. He wanted to get away from having to depend on alcohol to help him rid of his problems. He went to bed at half past three, after making sure that Wilson wouldn't do anything stupid.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now late January and Cuddy could barely remember anything except the fact that having a normal relationship with House was something that had made her so much happier. Although they were just friends, having him back in her life was a positive thing. She had missed their constant banter in the month in which they had been on bad terms. She had missed hearing his suggestive comments.

Now they were back at it, always arguing and playfully teasing one another just has they had always done. She sometimes spotted him watching her, knowing that his eyes were on her growing abdomen. She was now a little over fifteen weeks along. She had already had two ultrasounds and had kept an extra copy of them in her desk. A small part of her still hoped that House would come through.

* * *

><p>He liked having a sense of normalcy when it came to her again. He liked being able to argue with her like they had argued before. They were back to where they had been before.<p>

He watched her as she got out of her car, his parked a few spaces in front of hers. She lost her balance for a second on a patch of ice and had to grab onto the door to keep herself from falling. He let out a low chuckle at the expression on her face. She overheard him and glared in his direction.

"You're lucky I didn't fall." She called over as she walked towards him. "Your sorry ass would have had to help me up, and let's face it, you would have probably landed flat on your ass beside me."

"Touché Madame." He replied in an over the top French accent, causing her to laugh.

They walked into the hospital together and then went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Cuddy entered her office and hung her coat up, shaking off the flurries of snowflakes it had on it. As she walked towards her desk she felt a sudden dizziness hit her just as it had earlier when she had gotten out of her car. She waited for it to pass, and when it did she sat down at her desk, pulling out the bottle of baby aspirin she had started keeping in her desk. Usually the dizziness was followed by a headache and today she was being extra cautious seeing as she had a meeting with the heads of every department that was imperative.<p>

* * *

><p>House dropped into the couch of Wilson's office like he had done so many times before.<p>

"Are you going to the meeting?" He asked as he propped his feet up on to the coffee table.

"Yes, and so are you."

"I am?"

He had no intention of going to said meeting. He had better things to do than to sit and listen to the head of all twelve departments complain about what they needed. That's all that was ever discussed, what they needed, not what they could do to cut costs at the hospital.

"Yes, you are."

House smirked as Wilson rolled his eyes.

"And why is that?"

"Because if you don't go, your department is the first to get a budget cut and everyone who works under you gets double the clinic hours and _you_ get an extra twenty added onto your hours."

"Damn it. I never knew Cuddy could be that evil."

"Yeah well this is her baby. She needs to discuss with the other people who run it how to keep it running like the well-oiled machine it is. Obviously if you miss out on this there will be repercussions. She doesn't screw around when it comes to this hospital. It's her life."

House rolled his eyes at this. There were better things Cuddy should have been worrying about other than the hospital. She should have been worrying about herself and her health. He had always thought she worked too hard and one day it would all hit her at once.

"What time does it start?"

"Nine."

"We have fifteen minutes. I'm going down there now."

"You leaving to a board meeting fifteen minutes early? What the hell? The apocalypse must be coming."

"No, I just want to sit across from Cuddy so I can get a good view of the twins."

He made his way down stairs, stopping when he spotted an aggravated Cuddy speaking to a man standing beside her. The man was a few inches taller than her, had dark brown hair, and had a suspicious smirk splayed across his face. House limped into the clinic as she snapped angrily at the man who at this point had moved his hand to her upper arm.

"Let go of me." She growled trying to pull her arm out of his grasp but obviously failing.

"What the hell is going on?" House growled as he reached them. "Let go of her." He had no idea who the hell this guy was, and he honestly did not give a single fuck either. That was not the way to treat a woman. If she told you to let go of her, you let go. This guy obviously needed to be taught a lesson.

"And if I don't, what are you going to do about it?" The man replied, still holding Cuddy by the upper arm.

House let out a low chuckle before grabbing the man by the front of his shirt and shoving him against the wall.

"Do you really want to know what I can do about it?"

The man shoved back and House almost lost his balance. He threw his right fist forward and punched he man square in the jaw.

"House!" He felt Cuddy's hand on his arm. As he turned towards her, he felt a fist make contact with his mouth and could taste the blood on his tongue. He turned again and this time he punched the man so hard that he stumbled backwards and fell. One of the nurses had called security and the second House had knocked the man out they had arrived.

"Who is he?" He said as he turned to Cuddy.

"I don't know. He was walked in and said he needed to speak to whoever was in charge and one of the nurses came over to get me. He started hitting on me and I told him to back off and he wouldn't listen. He got in my face and then he grabbed my arm and then you showed up." She was clearly shaken by what had just happened, he could see her still trembling as she stood before him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm f-."

House reached forward and caught her as she doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach and letting out an agonizing cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he led her into one of the waiting chairs.

"I don't know..." He could hear in her voice that she was terrified of what could be happening.

"Just breathe. Cuddy. You're going to be fine. You're both going to be fine..."

She looked up at him and he saw the pain in her eyes.

"Someone call Ramirez. She needs to have an ultrasound stat."

"She's already on her way down. Most of the heads of departments are."

"Tell her we're in exam room eight." He helped Cuddy stand, wrapping his arm around her waist as she draped an arm over his shoulders, annoyed at how nosy majority of the hospital was. What had taken place in the clinic was none of their goddamned business. He pushed the door to the exam room open.

"House... Thank you." She said softly as he helped her onto the exam table.

He nodded, hoping deep down in the pit of his stomach that everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>She was laying on the examination table, her heart beating a thousand miles a minute. She was so scared that she was on the verge of tears as she felt the cold gel make contact with her skin. She watched the screen intently and listened for a heartbeat as Ramirez worked the wand over her abdomen.<p>

"Cuddy, breathe. You need to take a deep breath and get your blood pressure down. You're fine. You're both fine."

"We don't know that yet." She snapped as the sound of their child's heartbeat filled the room. She immediately regretted having snapped at him. He had stood up for her when that man had harassed her, he had helped her sit and into the exam room when she had started feeling the intense pain in her abdomen and here she was snapping at him.

"Everything seems to be fine Dr. Cuddy. Your baby's heartbeat is strong and everything is exactly as it was the last time I saw you. The only explanation I can give for your sudden pain is round ligament cramping. Round ligament cramping occurs when the uterus is stretching to accommodate the size of the fetus."

"I know, this isn't my first pregnancy."

"I know, it's in your patient history. Which also means that because you've had a miscarriage before, you should take things a lot easier and try not to get overly stressed; I want you to take at least two days off in order to recover."

"Alright."

"I'll leave you two alone."

Ramirez exited the room and House immediately spoke.

"I told you, you were alright."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were doing nothing but being protective of me." She wiped the gel off of her abdomen before sitting up right. She looked at him and noted that his lip was still bleeding from the incident in the clinic. She stood and walked over to the counter, taking a few cotton balls from the glass jar containing them. She motioned for him to sit down in one of the chairs and when he did so she automatically began to wipe at the blood on his lips. She was gentle with him, not wanting him to feel any pain. She finished off, putting a bit of antibacterial gel on his lips and throwing the cotton balls into the trash. He was still sitting in the chair and she was standing a few feet in front of him.

"Thank you." She whispered looking down at him, his brilliant blue eyes staring up at her. She could feel her eyes begin to brim with tears.

"You're welcome." He replied holding her gaze.

Before she could resist the urge, she brought a hand to his face and leaned over. She pressed her lips against his as she felt his arm slink around her waist. The kiss was soft and gentle, yet it was full of so much meaning. She had never realized how much she had missed feeling his lips against hers, dueling for dominance with each passing moment, each passionate kiss.

House stood and she leaned into him as they continued to kiss, the tears that had been threatening to fall before now streaming down her cheeks. That didn't stop them. When they broke apart she looked up at him before leaning into him once more, his arms wrapping around her, holding her to him as her hands clutched his chest and she silently sobbed into his shirt.

"You're okay Cuddy. You're okay. You're both okay... If you want, we could _all_ be okay. You don't have to do this alone anymore."

His words only made the tears fall faster and in a higher quantity than they had been falling before. She moved her arms around his torso and held on as though it were her last hope to stay alive. They stood embraced like this until she was able to compose herself again.

"We have to go talk to security."

"I'm taking you back to your place. I don't think you should be driving."

She nodded, knowing that he was just using that as an excuse to be closer to her. She wanted him to take her home. After what had just happened a part of her knew that both of them had some things that needed to be discussed.

If he had said that she didn't have to do it alone anymore it meant that he was finally accepting that he was the father of this child and that he was willing to be a part of its life. She was overjoyed that he had come through, but what she wondered was if it meant that they would be able to reconcile and have the type of romantic relationship they had once had. The possibility of it had the potential to send her over the moon.

They slipped out of the exam room and answered the series of questions set up for them by the police. She was informed that the man who had sexually harassed her was known for doing so to several women in the past few years. Each time the women had filed restraining orders against the creep and she was asked if she would be doing the same. She opted yes, seeing as he was obviously an unsafe person and that in the next few months she would have a child. She would no longer be making decisions that would only affect herself but they would also be affecting the life of a defenseless child. She made sure to inform the officers that if a trail in court be needed, she would not be attending. Either she would be too far along in her pregnancy to be willing to risk another stress induced scare, or she would be on leave and at home taking care of her child. Either way, it was not something that was worth wasting her time for. She noted that House had finished before her and she stepped aside for a moment asking him to wait for her while she finished up with the officers and collected her things.

She thanked the officers for their time and retreated to her office. She was surprised to find Wilson waiting for her and even more surprised when he pulled her into his arms.

"I heard what happened. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm about to grab my stuff and go home. House is waiting for me."

"He's taking you home?"

"I don't feel well enough to drive. He was with me the entire time and he offered to take me home..." She could feel herself flushing and looked away.

"Right. Well then I'll guess I'll let you be on your way, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually, you'll see me on Thursday. Ramirez has me on bed rest after that scare because of my previous issues."

She didnt need to expand what those issues were, Wilson was the first person who had been informed of her attempts to get pregnant and of her miscarriage. When it came to the adoption he had also known first because she knew she could trust him more than she could trust anyone else when it came to matters that had no regards what so ever to House. He was her closest and only friend.

"Alright then. Take care of yourself Cuddy. Take the next two days to relax, dont stress over anything."

"I won't. I'll be in bed both days. I promise." She smiled before pulling on her coat and grabbing her briefcase. They walked out of her office together and she locked the door before hugging Wilson and saying goodbye. She headed outside quickly, spotting House standing in front of the automatic glass doors.

"Hey." She said timidly as she approached him.

"Hi." He replied.

* * *

><p>They walked to his car together and he set the heat up on high as soon as he turned the car on. He had heard her teeth chattering and knew that she was overly cold as usual.<p>

"You okay?" He asked after noting that she was quieter than she would usually be.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks..."

He knew she was lying but he wouldn't press her. She had been through a lot in one day. She had to be traumatized in one way or another. He knew that she could only be so strong. He had seen her breakdown in the exam room when it had been just them alone together in the room. He had seen her shake from the shock. A person could only experience so much without having some sort of breakdown. Her mind had to be racing a million thoughts a minute just as his was.

He pulled into her driveway just as he had done months before. It was the first time he had been there since they had broken up. It was odd. He had been so used to pulling up and going inside. Now he was here simply making sure she had gotten home alright and dropping her off, hoping that she would ask him inside.

"Come inside." She said as she turned to look at him almost as though she had read his mind. Her eyes were blank, her expression glazed and unreadable.

He nodded, following after her as she walked up the path leading to her front porch. She unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

"I'm going to go shower, you know where everything is so if you want anything you can help yourself." She said quietly as she headed off towards her bedroom.

He found this odd. This situation in general was odd, but the fact that she had invited him, almost demanded that he come inside and then leave him to take a shower was completely out of place. He entered the kitchen, a memories clouding his mind. It was exactly the way it had been when he had last been there. He shook the thought and proceeded towards the cabinet and pulled out a small ziplock bag. He opened the baggie and placed the mouth of it at the end of the ice dispenser before pressing it. The bag quickly filled and he zipped it shut before pressing it against his lip. It would do nothing to halt the swelling but it would help numb the pain in his jaw.

The incident had kept replaying in his mind. The way he had reacted when that man had put his hands on Cuddy after she had told him to back off. The rage running through him as he pushed the man against the wall and punched him in the face. The way he had immediately dropped everything when he heard Cuddy's cry of pain and turned towards her, giving her his full attention. He had been just as scared as she had been when he was sitting with her in that exam room. The air had been so full of fear that he was surprised Ramirez hadn't told them both to calm down. He didn't know how much he had wanted her to have this child until she had had a scare and had almost miscarried. When he had told her she didn't have to do it alone anymore, he had meant it. He was finally telling her that he was accepting his responsibility in this and was willing to be a part of it if she allowed him to be.

He had been leaning against the counter for so long that his leg had started to throb at the exertion of having put so much weight on it for an extended period of time. He sat into one of the wooden chairs at the table before looking up to find her in the doorway. Her hair was wet and dripping, the shirt she was wearing almost soaked through at the shoulders. There was a bruise on her arm from where she had been brutally grabbed. The site of the bruises angered him, he wished he had kneed the man in the groin and knocked a few of his teeth out when he had had the bastard pushed up against the wall.

"They're nothing." She said quietly, seeming to have noticed his eyes on the marks on her upper arm. He watched as she rubbed at them subconsciously.

"Nothing? They're not nothing. Cut the bullshit Cuddy. You should have pressed charges instead of just filing a restraining order. What makes you think that creep would actually stay away from you? You don't know if he's been stalking you or something else. You have no idea what the hell he could try to do to you."

"It's none of your business what I choose to do!"

"It's none of my business? Are you fucking kidding me? If I hadn't knocked that guy out who knows what he would have done to you. You really think he could have been stopped by one of the nurses? Those bruises could have been worse. That psychopath could have hurt you worse than that. You had a miscarriage scare right after for god's sake. Don't come to me with some bullshit that it isn't my business. That kid inside of your womb is mine too you know. And I know I haven't been so accepting of it before now, but this is what made me realize that I had to tell you that I was willing to try and be there for you during this, that I'm willing to be here." They were face to face now. He was looking down at her and she had her arms crossed defiantly over her chest.

"Okay. Obviously we have some things that need to be discussed." She said as she walked around him and sat down at the table. He retook his seat at the end of the table.

"Yeah like that kiss for one."

"That's last."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

She didn't want to tell him what the kiss had really meant to her until after they had discussed everything they needed to discuss. She didn't even know where their discussion should start but she knew that they needed to discuss anything that would determine the future of their relationship.

"Do you know the sex yet?" She heard him ask awkwardly, breaking the silence. She smiled at his attempt to show that he really was ready to accept this.

"No, not yet. I find out at my appointment next month..." She replied, her hand moving instantaneously to her abdomen.

The silence resumed and she sighed. Neither one was willing to open up first and as usual she was going to have to speak her mind.

"When did you realize you wanted to be a part of everything?"

"Almost two weeks after we broke up."

"Why did it take you so long to tell me then? It's been two and a half months. I know it could have taken you longer, but why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because I wasn't certain about it until you almost miscarried. It made me realize that I do want to be a part of our kid's life. I want them to grow up with their father around. I want to prove to everyone that even though I'm the world's biggest fuck up I can actually do something right. This kid won't grow up like I did. They're going to have a father who doesn't treat them like shit and doesn't abuse them both physically and mentally over things that kid do. I don't want this kid to end up a screw up like me."

She frowned at his lack of confidence.

"You're not as screwed up as you think you are House. You may have an issue with drugs, but so do millions of other people in the world. You can actually manage to not abuse it. You save people's lives for a living. You're a doctor, you've done more good to the world than bad by saving the amount of lives you've saved. You care about people. As much as you try your hardest to hide behind the puzzles and the mystery of the diagnosis when saving a patient, you _care_. And if you don't care about the patient, then you sure as hell care about those around you. The way you reacted today when that creep touched me, I've never seen you act that way before."

"That's because it was _you_. If it had been anyone else, I probably wouldn't have given a damn."

"Yeah alright."

She rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore him. She would never understand how he could possibly think that of himself. To her he was no failure. She had seen the other side of him that no one else had ever gotten to see. She had gotten to see the side of him that cared about other people.

"Seriously Cuddy, no matter what you say, it won't change the fact that I'm the most screwed up person in the world. I'm no hero or the prince charming you're looking for."

"Oh shut the fuck up House."

She rarely cursed, but she was glad that she did because it gained people's attention when she did so. He looked up and she smiled.

"No matter what _you_ say it won't change the fact that I love you and we're having this child together. I don't care if you think you're the most screwed up person in the world or the world's biggest fuck up. That's not what I think of you. That will never be what I think of you. You're the most incredible man I have ever known. You are always going to be the most incredible man I have ever known."

She ran a hand through her hair, fidgeting as she waited for him to speak.

"I should have been there for you. I shouldn't have left you. I know I was selfish, but that's who I am, you should have known that. People don't change. I was wrong."

"We were both wrong."

"Yeah, I figured."

"What are we going to do... about us...?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"Come on now, seriously that's the same thing you said the first time."

"Well what do you expect? This is how I feel. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I want us to give it another try... I just think we're supposed to be together. I know this baby was what tore us apart, but now it's what's bringing us together. Maybe this is how it was supposed to be. No couple is perfect, they're all going to have their ups and downs. It's something we're going to need to learn to deal with. We just can't keep running away from everything. All we've ever done is run away."

He listened to her speak, knowing she was right. The feelings they had had for each other had always been there and they had done nothing but run away from them until they had spent that one night together. One night had changed their lives forever. It had made them realize that it was time for them to stop running. It was time to stop hiding behind their fears.

"Ok. I want you to know that I might not always be there when you need me and you need to prepare yourself for that. You need to expect to get let down sometimes. I'm not saying that I'm never going to be there for you, I'm just saying that there will be times where you want me to be there and I wont. Whether it be because I couldn't because of a case, or whether it be because I just didn't want to be there, you need to brace yourself. This isn't going to be an easy ride."

"I think we both know that if I didn't think this was worth it that I wouldnt be telling you this. I wouldn't be willing to try this again if I didn't feel it in my heart that we belong together House. This baby is a blessing. This is what's going to save us. I just know it."

He looked down when he felt her hand over his. If things between them were expected to work this time he knew that thy would both be subjected to compromising for one another and eventually compromising for the benefit oftheir unborn child.

"So, do you want to have make up sex now or later?"

"I can't believe you seriously just said that."

"Yes you can."

He heard her laugh and looked up at her as he felt the tiniest hint of a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the night on the couch, her head against his chest as they laid together watching reruns of whatever they could find on television. Neither would ever admit how much they had missed the comfort of being together. How she had missed feeling his arm around her, holding her close to him. It made her feel safe to know that she would never be alone. He had missed showing her his affections by caressing the skin of her upper arm or playfully running his fingers through her hair. They had both missed one another in general.<p>

They had both been alone for so long that when they had found one another they had given their all because this was something they had been waiting for. They didn't want to be alone anymore. He didn't want to come home to an empty apartment. She in turn had wanted to have someone to wait up for at night. They were both what the other needed in their lives, what the other was missing.

"You know, you should really press charges on that asshole."

"I know, I probably should, I just... I just dont want to have to see that creep again. I don't even know him and he comes up to me and harasses me. Then he grabs me. I just dont want to relive how scared I was. You're right. If you hadn't come over to see what was going on, who knows what he could have done to me. These bruises are one thing, but what if he had actually hit me? He could have had a weapon or something. I just can't."

"You have to. I know you're probably scared, but pressing charges will have that creep locked up and away from you for good. Especially now. Cuddy you're over three months pregnant. You don't need things like this to worry about. Look what happened after I knocked him to the ground. The fear and anxiety from the situation had caused you to have cramps. I know that they were round ligament pains, but you can't be risking yourself or the kid like this."

"Stop saying 'the kid', just say baby like a normal human being."

"One, it's not a baby, it's a fetus. Two, I like calling it 'the kid', and three, who says I'm normal?"

She felt him kiss the top of her head and she rolled her eyes as she pulled herself closer to him.

"Well then, one, it's a baby. Two, fine keep calling it that. Three, you're right, you're not normal."

"Neither are you, so it's a perfect match."

"Hm. Always right."

"Now stop deflecting. Are you going to press charges or what?"

"I guess. I highly doubt we'll need to go to court anyway, there were several witnesses. There's no need for me to actually step foot in a courtroom and have to face him again."

"Exactly, you're safe. Besides, when that happened this morning you were single, now you're not. No one's going to harm you while you're with me. If someone tries to lay a finger on you I'll kill them."

She fell silent, not knowing how to respond. There were times when the words he spoke had such a great impact on her that they literally left her speechless which was a rare occurrence seeing as she had always been so opinionated. This was one of those moments. His words had told her how much he desired for her safety. It touched her and made her love him even more. To know that she had someone who was willing to do anything to keep her safe, that made everything that they may eventually go through worthwhile.

* * *

><p><em>Considering the length, and the content of this chapter, I expect reviews from all of you. :P<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi guys! This chapter is short, but I'll post the next chapter soon. Unless you want to be generous with reviews, and get them up to 170, and then I'll post it today. ;) The next chapter also happens to be 6,222 words soooo, when it gets posted is on you. In the mean time, enjoy this one, and don't forget to review!_

* * *

><p>"House! Come here!" Cuddy shouted excitedly from the living room. A month had passed since their reconciliation and they were currently spending the weekend at his apartment. House finished up washing his hands and limped into the room. He found her on the couch, her blouse unbuttoned and pushed up to the bottom of her breasts. Her hand was on her on growing stomach, which the common eye would think she was simply gaining weight and not pregnant.<p>

"What?" He asked when he reached her.

"Give me your hand."

He didn't even have time to respond before she grabbed his hand and placed it on the lower left side of her stomach. He waited a few seconds, wondering what the whole point of this was.

"Why is my hand on your stomach? What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Sh and wait you'll see!"

He waited a few more minutes. When he was tired of it, he went to pull his hand away when he felt it. There was movement beneath his palm. A smallest hint of a flutter. He could feel his lips pull upward into a smile as he felt her hand cover his.

"You felt it right? I know you did, you wouldn't be smiling if you didn't."

He remained silent, not willing to give her the pleasure of knowing she was right. He moved his hand farther to the left and tapped his finger against her stomach, surprised when there was another, much stronger movement beneath his hand. He looked at her and saw her beaming up at him. She had been so happy for the past month and he was glad that he could see her like this.

She was smiling up at him so widely that her face hurt, but she didn't care. She was exuberant to be able to share this moment with him when a month ago she had not known that they would be experiencing these first moments together. He had not been there for the first ultrasound, but he had been there for the first feeling of movement. He would be there when they found out the sex in a few days. That was all that mattered to her. She couldn't spend her time dwelling on the past, on the missed moments that they could have had in between their two month break. She only wanted to think about the future. _Their_ future.

She felt him pull his hand away and he dropped down beside her. She turned to face him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" She asked curiously, She had a list of female names set aside and she was curious to what names he had in mind. They had agreed early on into their newly restored relationship that she would pick first name if it was a girl, and he would pick the middle name. If it was a boy, he would pick the first name and she would pick the middle name.

"Well, if we have a girl, her middle name is going to be Arizona. Just because you said I can choose the name and no one is named Arizona. Plus this is her middle name, it's supposed to be ridiculous."

"Isabella Arizona Cuddy – House. Hm, doesn't sound so bad. And what name have you chosen in case we're having a boy?"

"Thomas."

She let out a small gasp, surprised at his choice. Thomas had been her father's name. House knew this. She had told him at some point that she had always been close to her father. He had been the parent who had shown his affection for her whenever possible. He spoiled her. He supported her in everything she did. He was the best father she could have asked for. He had stood up for her when her mother made her feel awful about herself and frequently pointed out her faults. She had always been a daddy's girl.

"After... my dad?"

"Yeah."

She was touched by this simple gesture. Her father had died of a heart attack a few years before she had hired House. She had been devastated. She had needed to take a week and a half off from work in order to mourn properly. She had even gone home to her mother's even though the only thing that had kept her going back to her parent's dwelling was now gone. She felt the need to mend things with her mother now that her father had passed on. She wouldn't have felt right holding a grudge against her only living parent. No matter what had happened between them she had needed to reestablish a relationship with her mother. She wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she hadn't.

She looked away for a moment before quickly wiping at her eyes.

"Thomas Gregory Cuddy – House. Again, not too shabby."

"Gregory? Really?"

"Yes really. I'm surprised you didn't decide to name him after yourself if it's a boy. Besides, if he's going to be named after one of the most important men in my life, why can't he be named after both?"

She leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her. He was one of the most important men in her life. She had never thought that she would ever put everything on the line for a man until she had met him. She had risked her job and her well being so many times for him she had almost lost count. Yet she would never go back and undo it. She would always be thankful that she did do those things because they had all lead up to this. They were together and happy. They were expecting a child together and she wouldn't want to have it any other way.

"Thank you." She said softly as she nestled into his side.

"Don't thank me."

"Why shouldn't I thank you? You've managed to give me everything I've ever wanted in such a short amount of time."

"I don't deserve to be thanked."

"I don't care if you think you deserve it or not, I'm thanking you. This is the part where you shut up and accept my thank you."

She watched him smirk as he shook his head.

"We should go out and find something to eat." She said suddenly.

"Oh god, not another one of your freaky cravings again... Those fried pickles covered in chocolate where gag worthy."

"They were delicious, and no it's not one of my freaky cravings again. Let's go out to dinner, we've never done that before. We've always just hung around each other's houses and ordered take out."

"You don't have anything nice to wear here."

"Who cares? It doesn't have to be fancy, it can be casual. Come on, it'll be nice."

She stood and pulled on his arms, attempting to pull him up but failing.

"Come on House. Just do it for me."

Half an hour later House resisted the urge to grab Cuddy's ass as she leaned her forehead against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were waiting to be seated at T.G.I.F., and he was tired of waiting. It had only been fifteen minutes but his leg was already beginning to act up from standing for so long. He leaned against the wall behind him, taking some of the weight off of his right leg.

He heard his name called and they were led to the table by a man no taller than five foot one and who could pass off as Clay Aiken if he wanted to. The table they were seated at was a booth in the darker more secluded area of the restaurant and he found it a little funny seeing as the last time they had gone out together they had sat at the back of the bar, alone and secluded and have ended up sleeping together for the first time in years. It was almost like they were reliving the start of their romantic relationship.

When they had placed their orders they had begun to discuss the recent amount chaos at the hospital. It seemed that someone, a head of department, had commenced a prank war with the nurses. Said prank war was now a hospital wide event. He would never tell her that he had been the one to initiate it because it would land him in the dog house, which was not somewhere he wanted to be.

"What I don't understand is why suddenly _I've_ been pulled into it."

"Because you're secretly just as bad as the rest of your employees and they're just trying to get you to show that side? Why else would one of them do it?

"But stapling all of those cups of water together in front of the outer entrance to my office? Come on, that was just stupid. I'm pretty sure they could have thought of something better, like having my office door renamed."

"That was _you_?" He asked incredulously as she set out a soft laugh.

"Yeah, that was me. Who else has the power to change have the doors changed and send out a memo saying that you all had new offices? I don't know how no one noticed it was me, seeing as the select few who didn't get "new" offices are the doctors that have always been the ass kissers, which does indeed get you on the dean's list. I mean I might have not signed the memo with my name, and had pretended to be annoyed at the whole thing, but it was pretty obvious that it was me. "

"I didn't get a new office."

"That's because you wouldn't have let whoever had gotten your office have it."

"True."

Their meals came and small talk continued, the subjects ranging from the news to general gossip around the hospital.

"You do know that Chase is going to propose to Cameron right?" House asked as Cuddy reached over and started picking food off of his plate.

"Of course I know, I helped Chase pick out the ring."

"Did you? When was this?"

"Two weeks ago. You know when I told you I couldn't make lunch because I had a meeting?"

"Oh you have a sneaky side Cuddles, I didn't know this."

"There are a lot of things you've yet to learn about me House." She winked and he smirked.

There were a lot of things that he had to learn about her indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi everyone! First, I bet you've noticed that the fic's title has changed. That's because the new title is more fitting than the past one. Anyhow, I have 5 more chapters written after this one, then I'll have to start writing them, and you'll have to start waiting longer periods of time. Not a few days anymore, but possibly weeks. I don't know when I'll be updating again because I'll be insanely busy for the next week. In the meantime, you should go read 'Thunder Road' by TeddisonEddison because it is fantastic! Or you could read 'After The Bombs' if you haven't already. For those of you who have, I'll be updating no sooner, or later for that matter, than Tuesday. The chapter is longer than this chapter is. Anyway, I'm going to shut up now haha. Enoy, and don't forget to leave a review! _

* * *

><p>She couldn't stop fidgeting. It was half past one and her appointment with Ramirez wasn't until two and the anxiety was already setting in. Today they would be finding out the sex of their child. She was beyond excited yet a part of her as scared. She would be having several blood tests done in order to be sure that everything with not only the fetus but herself was alright. She was also being subjected to a glucose screening to check for gestational diabetes, which meant she couldn't eat anything or drink any liquid containing sugar after nine in the morning. The only thing she had been drinking was water and she was dying to get over with this appointment in order to nourish her system.<p>

She set aside the final case files she had been reviewing and had decided to do some online browsing. If they were having a boy, they would most likely have to buy a new crib and clothes considering all the baby items she had were for girls seeing as she had planned to adopt a girl. If it were a girl the only thing that would need to be done would be to rebuild the crib. She had taken it apart a day after the adoption had fallen through because it had been a painful reminder of what could have been. The possibility that she might need to rebuild it filled her with joy. Even if it turned out they were having a little boy, she could still save the little girl items for the future. This pregnancy had been unexpected, who knew if there would be another unexpected pregnancy along the road? If there was and if by chance it be a girl then they would be prepared.

She browsed through the online catalog of various stores, smiling at some items as she bookmarked them for future reference. There was a vast selection of strollers, car seats, and toys that kept her busy for the remaining time. At one fifty – five the door to her office opened and she was glad to find that House had shown up to be there for this moment.

"You look tense. Want to have a quickie before we go up there?"

"As much as I love having sex with you House, I have to decline your offer. If we got up there after a quickie, my heart rate would be suspiciously high."

"Damn. At least I tried."

"If at first you don't succeed, try, try again... Later."

They took the elevator to the third floor, the elevator ride awkwardly quiet, making her anxiety even worse. When they reached the third floor they immediately stepped out of the elevator. She walked up to the nurses station at the end of gynecology wing. The nurses saw her and smiled.

"Dr. Ramirez is running a bit late, but you're in exam room thirteen." Said Minerva, one of the only elderly nurses still working at the hospital.

Cuddy nodded her thanks before having House follow her in to exam room thirteen. She sat up on the exam chair, House dropping down into a chair directly beside her. They looked at each other and his gaze gave her a feeling of comfort. The tension in her seemed to reside for a moment. She reached out and took his hand, holding it in her lap.

They waited another few minutes before Ramirez entered the room. She was a few years younger than Cuddy, with olive skin and black hair. She had been the head of the gynecology department for a little over six years and was one of the best doctors at the hospital.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Dr. Cuddy. The surgery I was attending ran a little longer than expected due to some complications with the mother, but everything is running smoothly now."

"It's no problem at all. Making sure things are under control in the OR is something more important than this. We don't need a liability on our hands." She teased.

"Exactly! God knows what a liability would do to the hospital's reputation and mine?" Ramirez said as she let out an amused chuckle. "Now if you don't mind, I need you to roll up your sleeve for me so I can take a vial or two of blood

samples to test."

Cuddy rolled up her right sleeve, the anxious feeling returning. She hated getting blood tests done. The waiting process afterwards had always left her feeling worried and paranoid. She took a deep breath as she felt the needle

pierce her skin. She avoided looking at the glass vial that was quickly filling with her blood and instead looked at House. He was watching her intently, his gaze almost intense as though he was looking right through her. Could he see how scared she was at this moment? He continued to stare at her before sticking his tongue out at her, causing her to laugh softly.

"It's like dating a ten year old." She said teasingly.

She had been so absorbed in keeping herself distracted that she hadn't even noticed when a second vial of her blood had been taken. The needle was removed and she held a piece of cotton onto it to help the bleeding stop.

"Alrighty then, I need you to pull up your blouse so we can get this show on the

road!"

Cuddy unbuttoned her suit jacket and tossed it into House's lap before pulling her shirt up just below her breasts. She flinched when the gel made contact to her skin, a feeling she would never get used to no matter the amount of times it

would be done.

Her heart was practically pounding as the wand was moved along the curve of her growing belly. The sound of the heart beating emitted from the machine and she looked at House. He was staring at the monitor, his expression impassive.

She wondered if he was as excited as she was feeling. This was their first ultrasound as a couple. She was glad to have him with her at this moment. She turned to face the monitor noting how much bigger their child had gotten in the last month.

"Heartbeat is strong, the baby's growing perfectly on schedule. Before we find out the sex, do you have any questions?"

"I do but can they wait until the end? I don't want to wait any longer than I should to know."

"Understandable. I just thought I should torture you a bit by making you wait. Are you ready?"

Cuddy nodded and she felt the wand move towards the bottom of her stomach. Ramirez clicked the image on the monitor a few times zooming in on it.

"You better hurry up and tell her before she has a conniption for making her wait." House said from beside her. She smacked his arm and turned back to Ramirez.

"Well..."

"Well... It's a boy."

She smiled, words were not enough to describe the feeling of complete and utter joy she was feeling. She looked over at House who was shaking his head as he smiled one of his rare crooked smiles.

"We're having a boy." She said excitedly. She took the paper towels Ramirez handed her and wiped the gel off of her abdomen, still smiling widely.

"Same time and date next month?" Ramirez asked she scribbled a few things into Cuddy's file.

"That'll be good."

She stood, taking her jacket from House and putting it back on. They walked out of the exam room and when they entered the elevator she practically jumped him. She kissed every inch of his face possible, letting the excitement drain out of her.

"We're having a boy House, a _boy_." She wished she could stop gushing over how excited she was but she simply couldnt.

"Hm, if exciting things like this make you want to kiss me so many times, let's hope that more things like this keep happening." He said as he pulled her up against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. It was a soft and passionate kiss, perfect for the moment they were in.

The elevator dinged and the doors open.

"Are you going to be home late tonight or …?" She asked knowing that there was a chance that he would have to stay later due to his current case.

"Probably not. If anything I'll let you know."

"Well let's hope not, because I was hoping we could..." She winked, knowing she didn't need to finish her sentence.

* * *

><p>House pulled up into Cuddy's driveway at half past eight. He limped towards the front door, pulling his key out of his back pocket and unlocking the door. He had spent so much time at her place that she had given him a key so she wouldn't have to constantly let him in or lock the door behind him when he left. He entered the house, surprised when she wasn't in the living room doing whatever work she had usually brought home with her. He searched the house for her before finding her in the bedroom. The only sound in the room was the buzz of the television. He smirked as he caught sight of her knocked out cold. It wasn't even nine o'clock and she was asleep. So much for having celebratory sex.<p>

He hopped into the shower and when he was done he climbed into bed with her. She pressed herself against him and he smirked. Even in her sleep she knew when he was beside her. He wrapped his arms around her his hands caressing her small belly. It was something he had very recently begun to do. He would do it while she was asleep so that she wouldn't tease him about it. He had a feeling that she was onto him, but if she was she wasn't letting him know. He wasn't obvious about it either, his caresses were slow, nothing that would wake her up. He would simply run his fingers across her stomach, stopping every now and then when he felt movement beneath his fingers.

A month ago he would have never thought that he would once again be sleeping beside her at night. He had never thought that he would so soon be touching her again,_ loving_ her again. Now here he was in her bed, sleeping with her at his side once more. Feeling the rise and fall of her chest as she slept pressed against him. Feeling the movement inside of her as she slept, a movement that had been a product of their love for one another.

He was willing to admit that he had not been enthusiastic about this pregnancy when he was first informed. He had been hellbent against it. He hadn't wanted a child. He didn't want the stress of having to provide for another life. He didn't want to raise a child because of his own screwed up childhood. The man who had raised him was screwed up. He in turn had ended up being just as if not more screwed up, he didn't want to influence this child with his presence.

Now he was just content with the idea of having a family. He would have never known he would want to have children until he was confronted with this situation. At first his fear had made him step away, it had made him run from his problems as he had always done before. When realization hit him of what he had lost, he regretted it. He shouldn't have left her. He shouldnt have turned his back on her. He knew that what he had done had caused her to lose faith in him and he knew that it would take sometime to regain that faith. He knew that she had felt betrayed by his actions and he was truly sorry. It had taken the health scare she had had the month before to finally give him the courage to confront the situation head on. He had been so surprised when she had kissed him and then told him to go back to her place with her. The conversation that had later ensued made it clear that the reestablishment of their relationship was something they had both been willing to try.

So they gave it another shot, and here they were a month later practically living together as they had been before. They rarely spent the nights apart. They _needed _to feel the other beside them at night. Yet there was still an odd feeling of unease in his chest. There were moments when she would be a little secretive when it came to how she was feeling, her responses often short and stand offish. It was as though she didn't want to talk to him about how she was doing because she believed she couldn't trust him. Almost as if he wouldn't care what she had to say or keep it in mind. It was silly of her, he wouldn't ask if he didn't care and seeing that as much as he cared about her, he would surely keep whatever she said in mind should it ever be needed again. Sooner or later her knew he would have to confront her and tell her how he felt about this. It would be a change for him to open up because he was always so guarded when it came to his feelings, but after so little time he knew that he didn't want to lose her. She had become such an important part of his life in the last five months that he needed her. The two months they had spent apart where months he would never want to relieve. The pain in his leg had become excruciating and all he could think about was her. All he could think about was the guilt he felt deep inside of himself for abandoning her. He had felt guilty, something he had never remembered feeling in living memory. Yet because of her he was feeling life as he should feel it again.

He had always believed that people didn't change, yet here he was eating his own words as he was slowly becoming a better person to her. He was different around her than he was around other people. He knew that he was. He showed her the passionate side of him that didn't care only about himself. He showed her that he was capable of caring for her as well. He was a different person for her.

He felt her hands cover his and her thumbs caress the back of his hand.

"You're home." She mumbled groggily as she turned on her side to face him.

He glanced at the clock. He had spent almost two hours lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah I've been home for a bit now. Go back to sleep."

"No, we were supposed to-"

"Go back to sleep, you need your rest we can do that tomorrow, or any day for that matter."

He looked at her as she repositioned herself against him, her face almost buried against his chest. He felt her take his right hand in hers and their fingers intertwined.

"I love you." She mumbled.

It was the first time she had said it since they had reconciled. Could this mean that she was beginning to trust him again? That she was beginning to restore her faith in him?

He kissed the top of her head before murmuring the same three words back.

* * *

><p>"I said no the procedure and you did it anyway. Not only did you disobey me but your patient is dead! What the hell were you thinking House!"<p>

She was fuming. He had disregarded her many times before yet the patient had always been saved in the end. This case was different.

"You can't blame me for the patient's death. He needed the procedure. If we hadn't done it he would have died anyway. How were we supposed to know he would die? We're not seers, we can't tell the future. The patient died because his aorta ruptured. You can't blame us for that."

She stopped pacing behind her desk and sat down. He was right. She _couldnt_ blame him. He had no control what so ever about what occurred inside of his patient's body. There was no way they could have known his aorta was going to rupture in the middle of open heart surgery. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I can't blame you for your patient's death, but it was another unauthorized procedure. Your clinic hours are being doubled and you're not getting any new cases until you do your clinic hours."

"That's not fair."

"House, I don't care if it's not fair. Your clinic hours are being doubled and that's final. Deal with it. Be thankful that I only doubled them and not quadrupled them because then, then you could really be pissed."

"Fine, but the next time your feet hurt, don't expect me to rub them for you."

She let out a soft chuckle.

"Please, you and I both know that you'll keep rubbing my feet as long as I keep rubbing..."

"Touche. Touche."

She laughed again, loving how easily it was to smooth over an argument. She knew that it was because of her pregnancy. She knew he didn't want to cause her anymore stress because of what had happened the previous month. She was grateful for that. She was glad to know that he did care about her, even though at times she had her doubts. Ever since they had reconciled a part of her was waiting for him to disappoint her, to fail her. She was bracing herself to be disappointed and so far she was glad he hadn't. She couldnt shake the feeling though that soon enough, when she was least expecting it he would fail her. Whether he not be at her next appointment or if for some reason she would have to spend a night she didnt want to spend alone without him. The feeling wouldn't lift.

"I'll see you tonight?" She asked as she opened up her laptop.

"Do you even have to ask that, of course you'll see me tonight."

She let out a nervous laugh as she watched him go. She asked him because she left like she couldn't just trust him to show up. She felt as though she had to ask him so that he would get the hint that she didnt want to spend the night alone. When he had walked out on her it had scarred her. She was afraid that at any moment he would walk away and never come back, leaving her alone and on her own. She hated that. She hated that she had gotten so attached to him in so little time that she needed him in her life to feel content.

The phone rang, pulling her from her reverie. It was one of the nurses up in the gynecology department informing her that Ramirez needed to talk to the results of her blood tests. Her heart dropped as she hung up afterwards. There was something wrong, that was the only reason she would need to be spoken to. She contemplated on finding House, but decided against it. She could tell him at home when they were in private. Whatever she was going to find out she would tell him when they were alone. She made her way to the gynecology wing, opting to take the stairs. A feeling of dread hit her as she opened the door leading from the stairwell to one of the hallways off of the waiting room. She slipped into the waiting room and walked up to the reception desk.

"Go on right in ."

She went in, taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. She practically ran into Ramirez as she shut the door behind her, not paying attention to who was standing around her.

"Oh Dr. Cuddy, great, you're here. Your blood tests came back, and I needed to see you, but don't worry, there's nothing seriously wrong. I just wanted to let you know that you have gestational diabetes. I know I don't have to explain what that means to you or what you have to do, so I want you to take a deep breath and let it out. You had no reason to be so worried."

"That was all?"

"That was all."

Cuddy nodded before turning and exiting. She took the elevator back to her office this time. There was nothing seriously wrong with her or the baby. She just had gestational diabetes, which meant that she would have to modify her diet. She was already eating healthy, but on occasion she would break that chain, especially with her pregnancy cravings. She had been afraid for no reason. She looked at the clock on the bottom right of her computer screen. It was four – thirty. Pulling out her blackberry she sent House a quick text, telling him she was leaving now instead of at her usual time of five o'clock.

She stopped by the supermarket, making sure to buy lots of pasta and whole grained foods. She picked out the fruits and vegetables that she knew wouldn't go to waste. She would miss the occasional take out dinners, but if it was for the health of her child she was willing to sacrifice it for the remainder of her pregnancy. It would all pay off in the end. She checked out and when she got home she started to make dinner. She placed the pasta to boil and the meat and sauce to cook as well. Half an hour later she heard the door open and House announce in his obnoxious Ricky Ricardo impersonation that he was home.

"I'm in the kitchen." She called out as she heard the tap of his cane hitting the wooden floors.

"Oh you can cook?" He teased as he came up to her. She rolled her eyes before pecking him on the lips.

"Haha, very funny."

"What's the occasion?"

"Nothing."

"So why did you leave early?" He asked suspiciously.

She took a deep breath deciding to tell him sooner rather than later.

"The results of my blood tests came back..."

"And...?"

"I have gestational diabetes. It's no big deal. I'll be fine if I take care of myself properly."

"Damn right you'll be fine. You're already cooking healthier."

She shook her head she watched him examine the empty pasta box.

"You better hope that this whole grain pasta isn't disgusting, because then you're doing this alone."

"Yeah, okay." She laughed rolling her eyes once more.

"You'll do this diet thing with me because you love me and dont want me to miserable throughout the remainder of my pregnancy."

"We'll see."

She finished up making dinner and they sat side together at the table. They ate their meals in silence, neither one having anything much to say. They had said everything they needed to say at work when they had been arguing over his clinic hours and what not. There was no need to bring that back home with them. Apart from that she was also worried. Majority of mothers diagnosed with gestational diabetes carried large babies. Carrying a large baby meant higher risks during delivery. What if god forbid something where to happen to her during the delivery? What if she wouldn't be around to see her child grow up? Would House be able to raise their child on his own?

* * *

><p>He watched her closely from across the table. She seemed to be having a sort of internal struggle within herself. She was obviously lost deep in thought, so deep in thought that she had spaced out. He tapped her shoulder and when she didn't snap out of it he pinched her.<p>

"Ow! What the hell!" She yelped as she rubbed at her arm.

"You spaced out. Which you rarely do. What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong. I'm fine."

"Stop lying. You're not okay. Talk to me Cuddy. _What's wrong?_"

"House I'm not lying, there's really nothing wrong."

"Why don't you trust me? Why wont you talk to me about what's wrong with you? You were more open with me before, now you're closed off. What the hell is going on?"

"There's nothing wrong damn it! Can't I just think to myself without being bothered for spacing out? Can't I keep things to myself? I don't have to share every worry and concern with you House."

He rolled his eyes. How hypocritical of her to tell him that she didn't have to share every worry and concern with him when she was constantly wanting him to be more open with her. Now here they were with the roles reversed. She was being closed off and guarded, the wall that had recently crumbled between them quickly starting to rebuild.

"So that's what's eating you? You're worried. You're scared. It's natural, but you have no reason to be afraid. You're going to be fine, the kid is going to be fine."

"You don't know that!"

She was standing now and he could see her face turn red as she was filled with both fear and rage.

"I'm thirty – eight. This isn't my first pregnancy. I didn't even carry the first one to term for fuck's sake. My mother suffers from high blood pressure and my father died of a heart attack. You know the risks that come with pregnancy. You know the risks added to those because of gestational diabetes. But what about the family history? What if my blood pressure sky rockets during delivery and causes complications? What if my heart gives out from over exertion? Would you be able to handle raising our child on your own? I want to be around to see our son grow up, I don't want him to grow up without a mother. Maybe you were right. Maybe I should have terminated. The stress of this alone is going to make things even worse."

He stood and limped over to her side, placing his hands on the side of her arms before rubbing them reassuringly.

"You're being paranoid for no reason. You know damn right that you're healthy enough to carry this pregnancy to term if you keep your sugar in check. You don't let your blood pressure get high because you can feel when it's rising and because if it's while we're arguing, I tell you to calm the hell down. Take a deep breath and let it all out. You're going to be fine. You and the kid are going to be fine."

He felt her wrap her arms around him. He held her against her, letting her calm herself. He had said enough for her to feel safe and he knew it. He knew that all she needed now was to feel him against her as she held onto him. Slowly but surely he could feel the faith she had lost in him begin to restore.

She pulled away from him and he looked down at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... I guess it's just the hormones... Maybe I should go to bed and get my mind off of things."

"Or I could give your shoulders a nice rub."

"No, it's fine... I'm really just going to go to bed."

She stepped up on the tip of her toes and kissed him on the cheek before turning and walking towards the bedroom, leaving him alone in the middle of an empty kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Someone's a little frisky." He said as she kissed his neck.<p>

She rolled her eyes before pulling away.

"You know, I was in the mood to have sex with you, but if you keep acting like that, that could so quickly change." She said as she went to stand. She felt his hand on her wrist and she smirked.

"Exactly what I thought."

She resumed her spot beside him, sitting back on her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his lips met hers. He pulled her as close as possible and she giggled pulling away.

"We're going to have to enjoy this while it lasts. Soon we won't be able to do it anymore for a few months."

"At least not in this position."

She let out another laugh. House would say something like that to try and ruin the moment.

Their lips met once more and she groaned as his right hand squeezed her breast. Her body was so sensitive that the simplest touches would turn her on. Five months into her pregnancy and the worst was yet to come. She still had to deal with her raging hormones, the joint pain, and the ultimate final weeks that would lead up to what would seem like endless hours of excruciating labor.

She pushed those thoughts away, focusing on what was currently going on. They had been so swamped at work lately that their level of intimacy had taken a hit. Her fingers toyed with the hairs at the nape of his neck as his hand continued to fondle her breasts. He slipped it beneath her shirt and rubbed his thumb against her nipple. She let out a soft moan of approval as she felt the familiar tingling sensation between her legs. He pulled her shirt over her head as her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and as she slid it off she leaned forward and kissed his chest. She moved her hands towards his jeans and she rubbed her hand against them, causing him to groan.

"Tease." He replied sucking at the skin where he neck and shoulder met. His hands roamed over her sides before pulling her blouse over her head. He could feel her hand slip inside of his boxers after she had unzipped them. Her fingers wrapped around his member and he groaned as she squeezed him. She rubbed her finger along his length, rubbing her thump over his tip. She slipped her hand out of his pants and he groaned in disapproval.

"Oh shut up, I only did that so I could do this."

She stood, and unhooked her bra, dropping it to the floor before pulling off the remainder of her clothes. He took in the site of her naked body in front of him. He pulled off his own pants and she rejoined him on the bed. He pulled her against him once more and their lips met again, their kiss more passionate than the last. Her hand returned to it's previous position between his legs and as she rubbed him he bit her neck.

"We have work tomorrow. Can you not go so hard on the -."

She cut herself off by the moan that escaped her lips. He had moved his lips up to her ear lobe and bitten it, knowing it would make her go weak in an instant. In turn she had rubbed her thumb over the tip of his throbbing member, causing him to thrust into her hand. She smirked before slowly working her way between his legs. She brought him towards her mouth, letting her breath hit him. She loved to tease him. She knew that he would tease her back when it was her turn, and it was always worse than what she did to him. She slipped him into her mouth, running her tongue along his tip.

One hand was intertwined in her hair as she bobbed her head forward and back, the other digging into the sheets. House would never admit how much he loved when she took control of him like that. She was the only one who could awaken such a reaction from him during sex. He could feel himself close and knew it was time to stop it. He wanted to be inside of a different part of her when he came. He reached down and pulled her up to him before carefully pushing her onto her back. He positioned himself on top of her, one hand reaching down between her thighs as the other kept him balanced. He could feel the heat radiating from her sex, and he dipped a finger in between her dripping flesh. He rubbed her clit, not at all surprised when she moaned. He continued to rub her, applying just the right amount of pressure to really get her going. He caught a glance of her hands, both of them digging into the sheets and smirked. He slipped a finger inside of her, slowly moving it inside of her. He could hear her panting and he slipped another finger inside of her.

She gasped as his fingers moved inside of her, driving her insane. Her heart was pounding and she knew she was throbbing against his hand. He knew how to get her going. He was the only lover who had learned her likes and dislikes and knew how to surpass her expectations. It was no wonder he had been the only one able to impregnate her. She was just about to pull him back towards her when she felt the warmth of his tongue against her. She moaned, her right hand immediately moving into his hair as her left clung onto the sheets for dear life. His hands were on her hips pinning her down and she felt as though she were going to explode. He continued to move his fingers inside of her as his mouth sucked at her dripping folds. She was so close she could almost taste it. His tongue pressed against her clit and she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Oh my god House." She panted as she climaxed. Her body went numb and as she rode out the rest of her orgasm she could feel the arousal within her bubbling up at a greater pace.

"House, enough with the teasing." She moaned as he continued to work his magic on her lower region. He came up and looked her in the eyes before sweeping down and kissing her. They kissed, a kiss so full of want and desire that she gasped when he unexpectedly thrust into her. Her back arched and his hands went back to her hips, pulling them as close to his as her stomach would allow.

He pulled her hips against his as she pulled his face towards hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips explored every inch of his body that was currently possible. He groaned as she slipped her hands down between their bodies and squeezed his testicles at the same instant her tongue ran along his bottom lip. He could hear her panting beneath him and he knew she was close to jumping over the edge again. He loved how easily he got her to climax, and how he almost always got her to climax more than once. Her legs wrapped around his back and their fingers intertwined as they became one. He grunted as he increased his rhythm before slowing it down. He pulled out of her before thrusting back into her with force.

She moaned out his name for a second time and he knew he was done as she tightened around him. The sounds escaping her lips caused him to go over the edge not long after. She was so vocal that every time they consummated it was sound of her climax that caused him to go over the edge. He slipped out of her, running his hand along her side.

"Mm, I love when we get this way." Cuddy murmured into his neck, her fingers fussing with his chest hair. He wrapped his arm around her waist and traced circles on the small of her back.

"I know you do."

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it either."

"Never said I didn't."

"Good, because you should enjoy it while it lasts, because in two months I'll be so big you wont want to touch me."

He rolled his eyes as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Look at me."

She turned to face him and he realized how they had reversed roles. She was now the one feeling self conscious.

"Do you honestly think I'll stop having sex with you because you'll be bigger? _Do you know me at all?_ Me, stop having sex with you? Please, the only way that'll ever happen is if _you_ don't want to have sex with me. I always want to have sex with you. Even when you think you look your worst, because even at your so called worst you're still desirable. Who cares if you're five months pregnant? I sure as hell don't. I have sex with you every chance that I can. I'll always want to have sex with you because to me you'll always be sexy, no matter how undesirable you think you look."

He pulled her tighter against him and she leaned her forehead against his shoulder.

"Ugh, you're too good to me sometimes."

"Be glad I'm good to you at all, because I treat everyone else around me like shit, you included, but that's only when we're at work."

"Thank you." She whispered softly as she kissed him gently.

"No problem."

* * *

><p><em>Lol I'd completely forgotten I had written smut in this chapter. Well then, reviews? :D They make me happy, and if I'm happy, you're happy. ^^<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Meep! Hi! Here's the next chapter. I know it's short but it is what it is. I don't know when I'll be updating again due to rehearsals all week, but next week is spring break so I'll have tons of time to write the future chapters of this because there are only 4 chapters left to post before I have to start writing again! That also means I'll be updating ATB next week, and that hugh/lisa thing I was writing on LJ that I sort of abandoned due to lack of time will definitely be updated soon. Hell I might even updated LU, but don't get your hopes up on that one... Anyways! Here, enjoy and don't forget to leave a review and share your thoughts! _

* * *

><p>She should have known that he had something up his sleeve when he had offered to do his clinic hours. He never did his clinic hours. When she had been called up to the eight floor because of an altercation with one of House's fellows and another doctor she suspected nothing of it. She had sorted out the argument between Taub and Dr. Smith and made her way back down to her office.<p>

She entered her office and immediately noted the difference. Her desk was gone. Well it wasn't gone, but it had changed. Someone had switched her desk with another desk. Her desk from med school. She walked over to it, running her hand over the shiny dark brown wood, wondering how in the world it had gotten there. Her mother had kept it in storage for her up in Newton. Had she sent it down to her without her knowing? She started at the desk in wonder, the memories of her past filling her.

Her father had bought her that desk. He had gone up to see her in Michigan one weekend during her freshman year and they had built it together. She had spent so many countless hours at that desk pushing herself as hard as she could to excel, succeeding when she graduated second in her class.

"Are you going to thank me or...?"

She hadn't noticed that he was standing in the corner watching her the entire time. She smiled as he walked towards her.

"This was you? How did you know where to get it from? How did you even know it existed?"

"Of course it was me. Who else would it have been? Hmm how did I know where to get it from? Oh I don't know maybe your mother? And how did I know it existed? Well that's easy. Remember that week we spent together in Med school? I noticed you and your love for that desk. It's a pretty nice desk... And your mom let it slip that your dad gave it to you as a gift, and I know you've been a little moody these past few days because his birthday was a few days ago, and you know, I just thought it would be nice for you to have a reminder of him that you can see every day..."

She smiled before reaching up and stroking his cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him, smiling against his lips as his hands moved to her waist.

"Thank you." She said softly resting her head against his shoulder.

She was touched at his gesture. She would never believe him when he said he wasnt good at comforting people. He had yet to fail her since they had reconciled. She knew there were times he didn't want to comfort her, like when one of her mood swings hit and she was suddenly crying hysterically over a book or a movie. She always heard him complain at her over reactions to it but he never failed to hold her until she stopped crying. It was such a softer side of him and she knew she was lucky that he had allowed her to see this side of him that no one else had ever gotten to see. It let her know that he trusted her enough to not use his caring side against him.

She was so lucky to have him in her life. She knew he was flawed, but so was she. They were both two flawed people who were slowly changing each other for the better. They stood that way for a few more minutes before pulling away.

"You should let everyone see this side of you." She teased as she sat down behind her desk.

"Haha very funny."

"How did you even manage to get it in here and get my old desk out before I came back from the eighth floor? How did you even know I was on the eighth floor?"

"I dont know, how do you think I knew?"

She let out a soft laugh, the obvious setting in.

"You set it up?"

"Yes ma'am. Payed off both Taub and Smith to start up a little raucous, make sure they spent as long as they possibly could and did it as far from your office as possible."

"You devious bastard."

"You love me."

"I do."

* * *

><p>"We need to talk." He said as she greeted him at the door one mid March evening. He reached down and patted her abdomen before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.<p>

"About what?" She asked as she closed the door behind him.

"Some things. Sit."

"House, what's going on?"

Nothing. At least not anything bad."

"House..."

"I'm going into rehab. Tomorrow."

"_What? Why?"_

_"Why? _Are you really asking why? Cuddy I can't always depend on the drugs. I need to lower my intake of these chemicals into my system. We're having a kid and I want to be the best father I could possibly be and that means weaning myself off of the narcotics."

It was something he had been contemplating for a while now. He knew that as the years would pass his drug use would only increase and that was not something he wanted to expose a child to. He also didn't want to expose Cuddy to that either. He had suffered enough because of his drug use. He did not want to cause pain and suffering to anyone else.

"You don't have to do this. I wouldn't let you get a higher dosage. I would keep your ass level when it comes to your pain management."

"Cuddy, you would never be able to keep me level. Especially not when it comes to the pain management. You've always been an enabler because of your perverse sense of guilt. You blame yourself for what happened to me because of the fact that you were the attending and Stacy chose the safest option. It's not your fault, you were doing your job, you need to get over that. Besides, you of all people know how nasty I get when I'm in pain, you've had to endure the worst of my insults. I'm doing this for all of us. So that later on down the line we're not where we were back in December."

"How long will it take you?"

"A month."

"Can I see you while you're there?"

"You can see me whenever you want, but it's a two hour drive."

"I dont care, I'll take it."

"With Wilson right? I dont want you driving long distances alone."

"Yes."

He smiled at her, relieved that she had so easily accepted his decision, that she had not tried to make him back out of it. He knew she would make the best choice. There was no way she would say no to him wanting to get clean and better himself for the sake of their relationship and for the sake of their child's future.

"I'm going to miss you House."

"I'm going to miss you too." He replied sincerely.

It was true, he would miss her. Even if it was just be a month spent apart, he would miss her more than he would ever be willing to admit. He knew the next month of his life would be the worst month he would ever experience. He had never detoxed for more than a week, but this would be a month. Weaning off of such powerful narcotics would hellacious. He knew he would experience chills, nausea, migraines, and there was a possibility that he would have hallucinations. Whatever he would go through he knew that in the end it would be worth it. Being able to influence his child in a positive way would be far more worthwhile than the buzz of the drugs. Being able to make Cuddy happy would make it worth it in the end.

"You should have told me earlier. Now I only have one night to prepare myself for to not see you for a month. It's a month of sleeping alone and not seeing you every day. I mean it would be fine if it was a few days, but a month? That's too long to be alone."

"Do you realize how needy you sound? You're supposed to be independent."

"So? It's not like you'll tell anyone about my needy side."

"It's not like anyone would believe me anyway."

"Exactly."

He smirked as she stood walked over to him.

"I'm so proud of you for making this decision on your own. It's what's best for not only us, but it's what's best for you. It's the best thing you could ever possibly do for yourself and I cannot put into words how happy I am at your decision House."

"Yeah yeah blah blah proudness blah blah. I was going to have to do this sooner or later, so why wait until I'm really a junkie and it'll hurt twenty times more and possibly kill me? Don't flatter yourself, this has nothing to do with you." He teased.

She was beaming at him and it made him glad to bring her this much happiness.

"You better keep your mom entertained for the next month kid." He spoke down to her abdomen, placing his hand over it. He would be missing a vital month in Cuddy's pregnancy, but he knew it was better to do it before their son was born. He was still in the womb, there wouldn't be much for him to miss. If he were to go to rehab after his birth who knew what he would miss?

"Why do you keep calling him that? His name is Tom, call him by him name."

"No, I am going to call him what I want."

"I'm going with you and Wilson tomorrow to drop you off. There's no way in hell you're making me stay here."

"You have to pee every twenty minutes, you're staying."

"You'll have to deal with it, because I'm going. And you know for a fact that Wilson won't say no to me."

He shook his head at her cleverness. She was right, there was no way Wilson would oppose to her going with them to drop him off at Mayfield. If anything Wilson would encourage it. He looked down at her and she reached forward and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she automatically moved hers around his neck. They pulled apart and she leaned her head against his shoulder, the same thing she had always done when they embraced this way.

* * *

><p>She had her head against his shoulder and she pulled herself as close to him as she possibly could. She was so glad that he was doing this. This was something she had secretly hoped he would come to do on his own without her having to push him to it later on in the future, and the fact that he had chosen to do it alone made her exuberant. She didn't know how long they stood embracing but she knew that she didnt want it to end. She knew that it would be much worse the following day when they said their goodbyes at Mayfield. When they pulled apart they went into the bedroom, not wanting to waste another moment.<p>

Afterwards they laid in bed together, fingers intertwined. She rested her head against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. I just have a few things to say before you can be on your merry way and read it. First, that Hugh/Lisa fic I'm writing has a new chapter. You can find it over on partypanyscuddy[.]livejournal[.]com. Second, you should all go read "Return" by katherynmae and leave her lots of reviews. That's all! Enjoy, and don't forget to review! _

* * *

><p>The alarm went off at eight. It was a Saturday and they had both agreed that it be best to sleep in little.. As usual House decided that he was going to ignore the alarm. Cuddy rolled her eyes as she came out of the shower to find him still in bed.<p>

"Wake up! It's too late for you to back out of this now!"

"But mom!" He whined as he sat up and looked at her groggily. She laughed as she ran a hand through his bedhead before kissing him on the cheek.

"You're lucky Wilson's running a little late. Go shower. He's going to be here in an hour."

As House showered she made breakfast. She wasn't the best cook, but she knew how to make his favorite breakfast. It took her a little over half an hour and when she was done she beamed at her masterpiece. The table was laden with all of House's favorite breakfast foods. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and waffles. It was too much food for one person alone, but she also had to eat, and she was also sure to make food for Wilson. It was a two hour drive and it was better for them to be satiated than to have to stop for food along the way.

There was a knock on the door and she knew who it was before answering.

"Hey." She greeted as she stepped aside and let Wilson in. "You're just in time for breakfast."

"Oh, thanks but no thanks, I ate at my place."

"I don't care, you're eating here too." She teased as she shut the door.

"Well if you insist."

"Jimmy! Perfect timing!"

Cuddy smiled as House walked over to her, giving her a quick peck.

"PDA? That's a change." Wilson teased as he watched the two interact.

"Oh shut up. It's not PDA, we're in the privacy of our home." House replied punching him in the arm.

"House! Stop hitting him." Cuddy chastised as she smacked him in the arm.

"OW. I'm leaving you for a month, and you're abusing me? What kind of girlfriend are you?"

"Shut up."

They sat down for breakfast, each passing minute making Cuddy feel worse about not being able to see him for more than a few hours every day. House grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. She wanted to cry, but she knew that she was better off saving them for later when they actually said goodbye, not while they were having breakfast. She hated feeling the way she did. It was so unlike her to be so dependent on another person, she was almost ashamed of herself. She had once been so independent and then she had entered this relationship and she had become much more dependent on him than she ever could have thought she would be dependent of someone. It wasn't like she needed him to function, it was just that she needed him there beside her at night, she needed his constant harassment. She could do just fine without him, but she didn't want to do without him.

* * *

><p>It was half past ten when they left. The entire two hour drive to Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital and Rehabilitation Center was spent alternating between an uncomfortable awkward silence and small conversations intended to end the awkward silence. They pulled up at the front of the building, the inevitable feeling of dread setting in as the car came to a stop.<p>

He took a deep breath as he got out of the car. He helped Cuddy get out and then quickly moved to the trunk to retrieve his suitcase. After doing so, he moved back towards the front of the car where Cuddy and Wilson were waiting for him. He pulled Cuddy into his arms, burying his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent. He heard her take a shaky breath and he knew the waterworks had started. He pulled her as close as her stomach could allow, and she wrapped her arms tighter against him. He stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder. He didn't understand why this was making her so overly emotional. Sooner or later he would have had to do it. It was no big deal, it was something people did every day.

He swallowed hard, feeling himself beginning to get emotional.

"Calm down now. You're going to be fine. You're coming up to see me next weekend. You'll be fine during the weekdays. You'll have me on the weekends, I promise." He rubbed her back reassuringly, trying to soothe her.

After several minutes she finally stopped crying, and with one last kiss, they broke apart.

"Be good to your mom while I'm gone kid. Don't kick her too hard or make her too uncomfortable." He placed a hand on her stomach, pleased when he felt movement beneath his palm.

"Atta boy." He continued as Cuddy let out a soft laugh.

"Take care of her while I'm gone. If anything happens to her I'm castrating you." He said to Wilson as they said their goodbye. He was half serious and half joking. He did want Wilson to take care of Cuddy while he was gone, but he wouldn't blame him if something happened to her because it would obviously be something he couldn't control. Not that he thought anything would happen to her while he was gone anyway. He said goodbye to Cuddy one more time and then watched from the steps of the building as they drove off.

* * *

><p>The first few days alone where fine. She wasn't as upset as she thought she would be. She spent her lunches in her office as usual, reading. She had dinner with Wilson almost every night. She was glad to have some company in the meantime. She was just waiting for the weekend in order for them to be able to visit House in rehab. She knew he would be in a terrible state and she knew she would not like what she saw. She had seen him go through detox before and he had looked terrible. It pained her to see him go through that but she knew it was for the better.<p>

She had made Foreman the temporary head of the Diagnostics department until House's return. He was the only person other than House capable of running the department and temporarily closing it was not an option. She had a meeting with a potential donor in a few days and having the department closed while House was gone would not make a good impression. The Diagnostics department was the most successful in the hospital, it brought in the highest amount of money. It was what called the most attention to potential donors because it was the first diagnostics department in the country and the most successful. Its success and popularity was due to House, and she knew that no matter how many law suits were filed against him, or how many worried family members he pissed off it would never matter because his department never failed to impress.

The first week came to an end slower than she had wanted it to, but when Saturday morning came she couldn't help but feel happier.

"You're in a much better mood." Wilson stated as sat across from each other in a booth at _Denny's_.

"Shut up." She teased just as their food arrived. It was only seven-thirty and they had opted to eat breakfast somewhere before starting the two hour drive to Mayfield.

"So have you two thought of any names yet?" Wilson asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Actually we have. Ages ago really."

"And what would that name be?"

"Thomas Gregory."

"Thomas _Gregory? _Was that middle name his idea? It seems like something he would do, name the kid after himself."

"Actually, no… The first name was his idea. The middle name was mine." She replied.

"Oh... Wasn't Thomas your father's name?"

"Yes, it was."

"Wow, that was nice of House to do."

She smiled as she nodded, suddenly remembering something that she and House had discussed a few days earlier.

"Speaking of. A few days before House entered rehab, we were discussing somethings, and we both decided that we want you to be the God father. We both trust you more than anyone and we know you're the right choice for this. I know that if anything were to ever happen to House, or myself for that matter, that you would be best person to help raise Tom. My sister has too many kids to worry about and she lives two hours away, my mother is farther than that, House's mother is in the middle of nowhere. You're the closest to family either one of us has."

"I'm honored Cuddy. I really am. Thank you."

She let out a soft laugh, he had nothing to thank her for. She reached across the table and covered his hand with hers.

"No, thank _you_ Wilson. I really don't know where I would be without your friendship. You've been there for me on several occasions. I'm grateful for that."

* * *

><p>He was laying in his room curled up on his side. His leg was throbbing and he was sick to his stomach. He was in his seventh day of detoxing and the worst was yet to come. The nausea and the leg pain where the least of his worries. The pain would only become worse within the next week, so intense that it could cause enough stress that his heart to go into overdrive and potentially cause cardiac arrest.<p>

He heard the door to his room open and he wondered who would be as bold enough as to bother him at this time. He waited for someone to speak, but instead he felt a weight on his bed.

"Hey." He heard her say softly. Her hand made contact with his face and he moved his hand up to meet hers. He opened his eyes and sat up, intent on making it seem as though he wasn't in as much pain as he was actually. He didn't want her to worry about him.

"Hey." He replied as normally as he could.

"How bad is the pain?" She asked bluntly, clearly seeing through his facade.

"What pain? I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. You're rubbing your leg, you only do that when your leg is killing you. Your upper lip is sweating, yet you have chills. You're not fooling anyone House."

He was surprised at how observant she was being. He hadn't even realized that he was rubbing his leg. It was a subconscious habit.

"I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me."

"House..."

"I said I'm fine." He snapped, instantly regretting it. "I'm sorry." He replied immediately after.

"No, no. It's fine... I shouldn't have pressed you... Wilson's here... He's waiting out in the dining hall."

He watched her stand and she extended her hand towards him. He grabbed his cane, wincing as he stood and took her hand. The pain in his leg was excruciating, but he needed to spend the little time they had together with her. He wouldnt let his pain ruin that. He took her hand, not caring who saw him as they walked to the dining hall together. He spoke to no one in the rehabilitation center and those he did speak to he was quick to insult and ridicule. He had no acquaintances there and he honestly didnt care. He would never see any of them again. He smirked as a few of the people he had annoyed caught sight of him with Cuddy at his side, their eyes widening. He knew what they were thinking. He knew how hard they were finding it to believe that such an asshole as himself could have girlfriend as beautiful as Cuddy, and not only that, but how hard they were finding it to believe that he was having a child with her.

They reached the dining hall and spotted Wilson sitting alone at one of the tables. House let out a low chuckle at how uncomfortable Wilson was in his current surroundings.

"Come on, dont do that. You know he's probably thinking about his brother right now dont ridicule him House."

"Aw come on woman, I'm in pain. Let me have _some_ fun."

"No. That would be too harsh, even for you."

"Fine."

He rolled his eyes as he gingerly dropped into one of the chairs of the table.

"I never thought I would be so happy to tell you that you look like crap." Wilson teased.

"Shut up."

"I'm glad you're doing this. It's the best possible thing you could do for Cuddy and Tommy."

"_Tommy_? Is that what you're calling our kid?"

"Well I am his Godfather, I need to call him something."

"Ah I'm guessing she told you."

"Yes, I told him." Cuddy commented as she leaned her head against his arm.

"Good thing you did, because I would have never told him." He replied teasingly.

It was true. If Cuddy hadn't told Wilson, House would have waited as long as possible to tell him. He would have enjoyed to see Wilson's reaction if he had waited.

He wrapped an arm around Cuddy's shoulders, glad to have her there to keep his mind off of his pain.

"I brought you some of your favorite junk foods." Wilson said as he passed a bag to him.

House shifted through the bag, silently thanking Wilson with a nod. If only he could stomach something other than saltine crackers and water. His stomach was on edge during the first few days of his detox, and although the nausea had now died down it still came back in random bouts. He didn't want to risk eating anything until he knew he could keep it down.

For the duration of his time remaining with them, he acted as he would normally act around them. He teased them both, making his usual sexual comments towards Cuddy and his usual sexuality jabs at Wilson. Six o'clock came sooner than expected.

"I'll see you next week." Cuddy said softly as she placed her hand onto his cheek. His hands moved down to her stomach and she automatically smiled. Even though he had only been gone for a week she had missed his random caresses of her abdomen. She had missed being able to lean against him, and hearing his sarcastic comments. She kissed him goodbye, and with that she and Wilson headed back towards Princeton.

* * *

><p>She got back to her place at half past nine, surprised to find a message on her answering machine.<p>

"Lisa, You better be home tomorrow, and you better clear all of your plans for the following week. I'm coming down to visit you, because since your schmuck of a boyfriend is off getting help in rehab, I dont think you should be alone, so expect me for an undetermined amount of time."

The answering machine bleeped, signaling an end to the message. She sighed. She loved her mother, she had a feeling but this impromptu visit was going to be a bad idea.

"I never thought I would see the day where I would tell you how glad I am that you've gained weight." Arlene said the moment she stepped over the threshold and into the house.

Cuddy resisted the urge to snap at her mother as she plastered on her winning smile.

"Hi mom." She said as she embraced her as best as she could.

"How's my little yingl?" She felt her mother's hand on her stomach, and she smiled as she felt the movement within her womb. "When are you due?"

"June 25th."

"I would assume that you and the schmuck Gregory have picked out a name by now?"

"No, we're just going to wait until he's born like everyone does mom."

"Please Lisa, do not test me, we both know how long it took Julia to name Joshua. She named him an hour before they were discharged for god's sake, so please, do not make that mistake."

"I know. I know. We actually picked a name before we knew the sex." They were in the kitchen now, and she watched as her mother sat down at the table. "Do you want anything to drink? Anything to eat?"

"For god's sake Lisa, sit down. I'm fine, if I wanted something I would get it myself. I'm not an invalid. Sit down and get off of your feet. Now tell me this name you've chosen for my grandson."

"Before I tell you the name, you should know that he chose the first name and I chose the middle name. It was a deal we had made. Her full name is going to be Thomas Gregory Cuddy – House."

"When I am going to meet his idiot anyway? I need to congratulate him for being manly enough to impregnate you when no other man could."

"We're going up to see him again on Saturday. You're welcome to come with us and meet him. I'm sure you too would get along perfectly." Cuddy lied, already fearing the inevitable butting of heads that would surely occur when House and her mother met.

House and her mother were two people who were definitely not afraid of speaking their minds, no matter who they were hurting, or what the situation was. The only difference was that House knew when to filter himself. There were times when he pushed too far, but Cuddy knew that he was capable of stopping and letting it rest if he felt he was going to say something that would be considered low even for himself. Her mother on the other hand would never filter herself, embarrassing those who had the pleasure of calling her family, and those who knew her in general. Cuddy hoped that for her sake rather than anyone else's her mother would behave. The last thing she needed was her mother hating the father of her child. That would lead to no good at all.

* * *

><p>It was half past two when Cuddy's cellphone went off. She was in the middle of a meeting with a few of the department heads, discussing what could be done about the lack of respect shown towards patients by specific nurses. She excused herself before heading out into the hallway to answer her phone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Lisa Cuddy?"

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Meredith Perry. I'm one of the administrators at Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital and Rehabilitation Center. Your friend, Dr. Gregory House has been transferred to Mayfield General Hospital. He went into cardiac arrest almost an hour ago. It's rare for detox to cause so much stress to the heart that this happens, but it can happen at times. I know you're in Princeton, but someone will be waiting for you at the hospital if you choose to come see him."

Cuddy could feel her hands shaking as she held the phone closer to her ear.

"Yes, I'll be there as soon as possible."

She hung up and reentered the conference room, composing herself as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry to inform you all that this meeting will have to be postponed for another time. I have a more serious matter to attend to that cannot wait. I'm sorry. I'll let you all know when we can regroup." She said in her most professional tone. She watched as her employees nodded in understanding, and she nodded her thanks before walking out of the room again.

She took the elevator up to the fourth floor, almost crashing into Wilson as the door dinged open and she attempted to walk out,

"H-"

"I know." He replied cutting her off as he stepped in beside her. "They called me as well to let me know. You hitching a ride with me?"

"Yes please." She said simply as the doors dinged open and they stepped out into the lobby. She walked into her office, and quickly grabbed her things.

"Hey ma. I dont think I'm going to be coming home tonight. I'm on my way to Mayfield. House went into cardiac arrest. He's been hospitalized and I don't know anything else on his condition. I need to get there as soon as possible."

"Stop rambling and go take care of your schmuck, I'm a sixty – five year old woman Lisa, I can do without you. I'll see you when you get back."

"Thanks for understanding mom."

She hung up with her mother and leaned her head against the headrest of her seat, rubbing her temples. She took a deep breath, knowing she needed to calm down and stop worrying so much. People went into cardiac arrest all of the time, as soon as they got the heart beating again they were almost always fine. House would always be fine. He always ended up being fine.

"You okay?" She heard Wilson ask from beside her.

"I'm fine." She lied.

It was half past five when they entered emergency room at Mayfield General. She kept her head up as she walked over to one of the nurses stations.

"Hi, I received a phone call informing me that my friend went into cardiac arrest. He was transferred here from Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital. They said someone would be waiting for me here to let me know more about his current condition."

"Ah yes, that would be her right there." The nurse pointed to a strawberry blonde who was currently absorbed in her blackberry.

"Meredith!" The nurse called and the blonde looked over at them and smiled before walking over to them.

"Hi, I'm Meredith Perry. You must be Dr. Cuddy?" She extended her hand, and Cuddy shook it as she nodded.

"Dr. House is currently in the intensive care unit. His heart stopped beating and it took the EMTS several minutes to get it restarted. For now he's been put into a chemically induced coma so that he doesn't feel the pain for the remainder of his detoxification process. He should be fine, but only time will tell the effects the lack of oxygen will have had on his brain."

Cuddy took a deep breath. House was in a coma. Only time would be able to tell what kind of damage was done to his brilliant mind because of a decision he had made to benefit her and their unborn child.

"Can we go up to see him?" She asked carefully, making sure that her voice didn't crack as she spoke. She would not allow herself to get emotional in public. That was something she would save for when she was in the privacy of House's room.

"Of course you can. The ICU is up on the third floor, he's in room one – twenty. If you need anything just ask one of the nurses for me and I'll be right there."

She nodded her thanks before heading towards the elevators, Wilson at her heels.

"What did she tell you?"

"His heart stopped beating. There could be some neurological damage due to the lack of oxygen because it took the EMTs a few minutes to restart his heart when it stopped. He's in a chemically induced coma for the time being to help him finish detoxing."

"Goddamn it."

"I dont want to imagine what would happen if he didnt wake up. I can't handle it."

"He'll be fine. He's always fine. He has a reason to live. He's not leaving you anytime soon."

The elevator door dinged open and Cuddy took another deep breath as she spotted room one – twenty. She stepped inside and felt the weight of a million boulders land on her shoulders. Her heart broke as she reached House's beside, an oxygen mask helping him breathe. She dropped down into a chair beside him and took his hand, feeling her eyes brim with tears.

"You idiot." She murmured. "You went through all of this for me, when I don't care if you're on the meds or not. I just want us to be happy together. You felt like you needed to get help, and I love you for that, I honestly do. It just shows me how much I mean to you and how badly you want this to work... But now you're here in this bed... and I might... I might..." She broke off into tears, not being able to finish her sentence, the thought too unbearably painful to say out loud.

She felt Wilson's hand on her shoulder and she recomposed herself as best as she could.

"I'm sorry. It's the hormones."

"Don't apologize. I know this is hard for you."

"Thank you Wilson. For bringing me. I know this has to be hard for you too, seeing him like this. He is your best friend, and he does care about you as reluctant as he is to show it."

"Stop thanking me. I know you would have done the same for me."

"I would have."

"Exactly. I'm going to go find the cafeteria. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I'm bringing you something anyway. You need to keep your blood sugar in check, and it's been a while since lunch."

She looked down at House, running her free hand along his cheek.

"You're stronger than this. I know you are. Come back to me soon okay?"

* * *

><p>The last thing he remembered was passing out in his room at Mayfield after yelling for help. He recalled the chest pain he had been having and then everything had gone black. He opened his eyes, having difficulty seeing in the darkness. Slowly shapes came into formation and the beeping of a heart monitor informed him he was in the hospital. There was a shape beside him, and he turned his head. The faint light coming in from the hallway shined on the person's face. It was Cuddy, and he felt a pang of unnecessary guilt. She was fast asleep in the recliner, but he could tell that she hadn't slept properly in days. He wondered how long he had been out for.<p>

He noted that Cuddy's hand was holding his, and he smiled. She was always holding his hand in her sleep. Ever since the accident a little over a year ago. He remembered how relieved she had been when he had awoken and knew that she would react this way again, only much more exuberant. He contemplated waiting to wake her or doing it now, rather than later.

He chose now, knowing that she would be pissed off if he waited, because even if he was thinking about her well-being and letting her sleep, she would much rather be awakened. He pulled his hand from hers, and she shifted.

"Cuddy."

She shifted again, and he rolled his eyes. She chose the worst times to be a heavy sleeper.

"Cuddy." He said a little louder this time, pleased when she jerked up right.

"House?"

He watched as she stood and turned on the light, flinching as the brightness of the fluorescent lights made his eyes burn. He opened his eyes again to find her leaning over him.

"_House!"_ She almost screamed as she sat down onto his bed. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank god you're okay. I thought I lost you."

More unnecessary guilt flooded through him as her eyes brimmed with tears and she started silently sobbing. He shouldnt be feeling guilty but he couldnt help it. It's not like what had happened was something he could have prevented; he knew there was a possibility of going into cardiac arrest during detox, but he knew the chances were slim. How was he supposed to know it would actually happen?

"Hey, hey." He sat up and pulled her towards him, careful not to unhook his iv. "I told you I wasnt going anywhere. I'm here to stay. I'm not leaving you. You're stuck with me for good."

He rubbed her back as she cried into his chest, something that had become a sort of ritual between them whenever she was upset. He would always hold her until she stopped crying while rubbing her back reassuringly, or running his fingers through her hair until she calmed down. He did whatever he could possibly do to make her feel better.

He leaned back and pulled her with him, not at all surprised when she buried herself into his side.

"Take a deep breath, and stop crying okay. I'm here. I'm okay."

He rubbed her arm, relaxing when he heard her breathing slow. He looked down at her. She had fallen asleep the same way she always fell asleep. Her head draped over his chest and always pressed as close as her stomach would allow her. He had missed sleeping with her beside him at night, and was glad that at least one good thing could come from his near death experience. He reached towards the table beside the hospital bed and grabbed the television remote.

He flipped on the television, something he had not been able to enjoy since he had begun his stint in rehab. The only things on were infomercials, and that let him know that it was late into the night. He found the weather channel, and saw the time and date in the bottom right corner of the television.

April fourth two thousand nine. He had been out cold for over four days. He gave Cuddy a good looking over, noting the coating of grease in her hair. Obviously she had come up from Princeton as soon as she had been informed of what happened to him. Four days spent sleeping in what he knew had to be an uncomfortable recliner. Four days worrying about him to no doubt. He kissed the top of her head, grateful to have her.


	13. Chapter 13

_Short, yes, I know. But I'm back for good now. I no longer have rehearsals to consume my time, all theatrical activities are suspended until further notice so I now have time for you guys and writing. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter months ago, but it's too late to change it now... Let the OOCness begin (as if it hadn't begun a whole ago), but I'll fix it soon, I swear. For now, enjoy and leave a review if you wish._

* * *

><p>The day House came home for good was one of the most memorable days of both his and Cuddy's lives. She beamed with pride as he walked out of the building, smiling as he limped towards her and Wilson.<p>

"I'm so glad to have you back for good." Cuddy said as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad to be back for good." He replied. They embraced for a few seconds more before she let go of him. She watched as House and Wilson hugged, something that she knew was only a result of House's current state of happiness.

"You know you have to meet my mother today right?" She said as they sat in the back of Wilson's car.

"Bring it on. I guarantee you she'll love me by the end of the night."

"Will she?" Cuddy challenged, amused by his new attitude.

"She will." House winked.

She raised an eyebrow, hoping that whatever he had in store for the night was something that would not upset her, or god forbid upset her mother. That was the last thing she needed to ruin her day. She didn't want such a memorable day to be tainted by her mother's quickness to judge others or House's barking remarks.

The ride back to Princeton was spent catching House up on the latest things going on in the hospital. Cuddy made sure to tell him that even though his medical license would not be reinstated for another week that in the meantime he would be able sit in on his teams differentials without actually being able to participate in any of the procedures. Surprisingly enough, he had agreed without argument.

They pulled up into her driveway and she could feel her heart in her throat at the two possible outcomes as to what could happen. It would either end well, or in complete disaster.

"Ma, we're back." She called as they entered the house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She heard her mother call. She smiled as House helped her pull off her sweater and she took his hand, bracing herself as they walked into the kitchen.

"Greg House." House said as he extended his hand to her mother.

"Please, put that hand down. You knocked my daughter up. We're family. Come here."

Cuddy watched, amused as her mother pulled House into a hug.

"Hm, you're the schmuck who managed to knock her up. Good for you. And Lisa honey, good for you, he's quite the catch."

"I see where you get your taste in men from Cuddles." House teased as he rejoined her.

"Shut up." She replied leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Sometimes I can't help but feel disgusted at how cute you two can be at times." Wilson commented from across the room.

"Do you want me to hit you or?" House threatened, throwing an orange at him.

Cuddy let out a soft laugh before smacking him on the arm.

"Stop it."

"Ow, you're so mean to me. I havent even been back for a day and you're already abusing me. When did I approve of this?"

"When you started dating me that's why. And if it really did hurt, I'm sorry, but seeing as I know it didnt and you're just seeking attention, I'm not sorry." She teased as she felt a strong kick in her womb.

"Oh!"

"What's wrong?" House asked, already worrying about what was going on.

"Nothing, nothing. He's just being more rambunctious than usual. I think he can sense that you're back."

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, just as she felt another kick.

"Hm seems like we've got a soccer player on our hands." He said as he rubbed her belly.

"Soccer, really? I was thinking we could sign him up for lacrosse when he gets older."

She knew that lacrosse was a sport that House held near and dear to his heart because he had played it throughout college. It was one of the things he rarely spoke of, but when he did she could see his eyes glisten with his past as his mind filled with the memories of something he had once been able to do.

"That sounds good too." He replied.

* * *

><p>He was sitting beside her as usual at the table. Their meal consisted of Italian food they had ordered from his favorite restaurant. Being home was something that made him happier than he had been in years. His leg was stinging, but he put that aside. He was not going to let it ruin his night. He had intentions of making the night even more memorable, and he needed his leg to comply with his wishes if he wanted to succeed.<p>

He took a bite of his pasta, feeling unusually nervous for what he was about to do. It might have been the fact that Cuddy's mother was there to witness what was going to happen, but he couldnt be sure of it. A part of him just felt that things would go wrong. He pushed the thoughts away, and cleared his throat.

"Uhm, if you all can stop stuffing your faces for a minute, I have something to say."

He smirked as everyone at the table raised their eyebrows at him, wondering what in the world he had to say.

"Anyway. I want you all to know that this woman," he pointed to Cuddy, who was currently watching him curiously. "is the reason I am still here today. She has supported me through everything I could ever imagine going through, although I dont deserve her. I've been the biggest asshole to everyone, but I have taken it out on her the worst, and I want to make it up to you." He was looking directly at her now, having shifted in his seat to look her in the eyes.

"Cuddy, you and I both know that I'm not one to get emotional, or personal, or whatever the hell you want to call it in public. But seeing as this is Wilson and your mother, these are the only people I would ever do this in front of."

He took a deep breath, and pulled out the little black box from him pocket and putting it on the table in front of her.

"I love you. You've made me a better person. You have accepted me for who I am, without trying to change me. You're the one person who has never given up on me, no matter how badly I've treated you or how badly I've fucked up."

He watched as she took it in her shaking hands and opened it, a small gasp escaping her.

"Now, now Cuddles, before you start crying, let me actually ask the question."

He smiled as she let out a small laugh, and he took the box from her hands, pulling the ring from it and holding it in front of her. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he slowly got down on to one knee.

"Cuddles, will you give me the honor of calling you my wife?"

"Of course I will."

He smiled up at her before holding onto the table to help him sit back down. She pulled him towards her, kissing him when he was within reach.

"I love you." She said when they broke apart, her hands still on his face. He brought a hand up to her cheek and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb.

* * *

><p>She could see her hand shaking as she examined the newly glistening diamond engagement ring on her finger. She would have never thought that one day she would be pregnant and engaged to House of all people.<p>

"Well then! I chose a good time to stay for an extended visit didnt I?" her mother announced as she clapped her hands together and stood walking over to congratulate them. Cuddy smiled as she felt her mother's lips make contact with her cheek.

"I'm so happy for you Lisa."

"Thank you ma."

She felt on the verge of tears again because she knew that her mother was sincere in her congratulations.

"And you, now you really are going to be family." Arlene continued, pointing at House whom had stood and was now leaning against the wall.

"That's good thing no?" House replied.

Cuddy watched as her mother patted his cheek.

"If you hurt her, I'm going to castrate you."

"Duly noted _mom_. And don't worry. I don't think I can hurt her more than I've hurt her in the past. I don't intend on hurting her anymore."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, knowing that this would be the start of a beautiful friendship for them, and double the torture for her.

"Looks like you're in for double the trouble." Wilson said as he came over to her. She stood and hugged him as he congratulated her.

"Well better for them to like each other than to be at each other's necks. Which reminds me, how long have you known he was going to propose?"

"He told me the day he woke up in the hospital. I walked in and found you draped over him and him he asked me for a favor. Then one day I came up to see him and signed him out for the day, and helped him pick out the ring."

"I thought so."

She smiled, still not believing all of what had happened in a single day. This morning she had been exuberant to having House come home for good, and now merely twelve hours later she had not only that, but the fact that he had proposed to her to make her go over the moon with joy.

She had finally found someone who she was willing to spend the rest of her life with. In just a few short months she had realized that this man whom had been a part of her life for over two decades was the one for her. They had been through so much together, and she was glad that he too felt the same way about her.

When the night was through and Wilson was gone, and her mother was locked away in the guest room, Cuddy leaned against House's side once he was situated beside her in bed.

"God I missed this." She said softly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, me too."

"How's your leg?"

It was something she had been itching to ask all day. How badly his leg was bothering him without the use of narcotics to soothe his pain. She knew that the over the counter drug he was now taking was nothing compared to the powerful drugs his body had once been so accustomed to.

"It could be better, but it's bearable. Don't worry about me. This was for the best."

She nodded, deep down knowing that he was lying, but not wanting a confrontation. This was one of the best days of her life, and she did not want to spoil it.

She yawned, then kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad to have you home House."

"I'm glad to be back."


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys! Sorry I took a bit to update this one. Got distracted by ATB and school. Here's the next chapter! There's a new character who'll probably be around a bit in the future, named Melissa. Just want you all to know she looks like Alison Janney. Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review! _

* * *

><p>House watched from across the room as Cuddy opened yet another of her presents. It was the day of her baby shower, and he was honestly bored of all the fussing women. If he was going to be honest, he was surprised at the turn out. He hadn't known that Cuddy had much friends, but he also knew that majority of the attendees where nurses and doctors from the hospital. They weren't so much as friends but acquaintances. The only real friends Cuddy had beside Wilson and Cameron where a small group of women who had gone to school with her. There were three of them to be exact, Christine, Sarah, and Melissa. Christine and Sarah had been Cuddy's best friends all throughout high school. She had mentioned them to him a few times before and he was surprised to see that Cuddy was obviously the most successful out of the three. Then there was Melissa. House had already met Melissa, due to the fact that she had gone to med school with them. She and Cuddy had practically been attached at the hip, and he wasn't at all surprised to know they were still in touch.<p>

He was also fairly sure that Melissa hated his guts, seeing since she was Cuddy's number one confidant aside from Wilson. He knew that she had to know every detail of the things he had put Cuddy through over the years. He also knew that he would have to deal with this woman for the rest of his life, seeing as Cuddy wanted her to be their son's Godmother.

Almost as though she had known he was thinking about how much he disliked her, the woman herself walked over to him.

"Greg." She said looking him over.

"_Melissa._" He replied narrowing his eyes.

She would have been more appealing had she not been a bitch. She was attractive to say the least, having green eyes and short brown hair. She was taller than Cuddy, almost his height but a couple of inches shorter.

"What do you want from my life?" He asked, feeling her eyes burning a hole through the side of his head.

"Nothing. Can't I just come over and have a decent conversation with my best friend's fiancée?" She asked innocently.

"No. Especially when said fiancée is not very fond of you and would much rather have you bother someone else."

"Well the feeling is mutual. Now look here _Greg._"

He rolled his eyes at her emphasis of his name. How was it possible for something so model like and almost cute to be so terribly annoying?

"If you hurt Lisa more than you've already done so in the past, I swear to god I will hire someone to teach you a lesson. Not only that, but I myself will personally drive back here and kick you in the groin repeatedly. I'm in New York, remember that. It's not as far as it seems."

House raised an eyebrow at her threat before letting out an amused chuckle.

"Now you look here Melissa. You may be some big hot shot up on Wall Street, but you and I both know that you wouldn't dare put any kind of hit on me, or anything of the sort, because hurting me would mean hurting Cuddy, which is what you're trying to keep me from doing. And another thing, I know you're her best friend, but somethings are none of your business, as much as you want them to be. I dont know what the future will bring for us, but I guarantee you that I most likely will end up unintentionally hurting her, but it would be _unintentional_. Pain happens when you care, and she knows what she's getting herself into by being with me. She's a strong woman, she doesn't need you running over here and threatening me unbeknownst to her. Got it?"

Melissa simply blinked at him, her arms crossed in a defiant manner before turning on her heels and resuming her seat beside Cuddy at the other side of the room.

"What was that about?" Wilson asked as he came up beside him.

"Cuddy's crazy best friend deciding to come over here and threaten me. She said that if I ever hurt _Lisa_ more than I already have that she'll hire someone to teach me a lesson, and that she would personally drive down from Manhattan to repeatedly kick me in the groin."

"What a lovely woman." Wilson said shaking his head before they both broke off laughing.

"Yeah, she'd be a perfect match for you, you like the ones who think they're bigger than they really are."

"Yeah, no thanks. She's good looking but she would probably hit me or something if I got her mad. Besides, long distance relationships are not my thing."

"Ah but you would date someone. Good to know. Let the Wilson girlfriend hunt begin."

"House, I'm very well capable of finding a girlfriend on my own and without your help."

"Okay then. We'll see."

* * *

><p>Cuddy let out a soft chuckle as she unwrapped a onesie that read 'My Mom's a babe. Dad's lucky.' It was just one of the many things the gift basket Melissa had given her contained. Along with a stuffed dog, baby toiletries, and several other comical onesies was a gift card to <em>Babies – R – Us.<em>

"Melissa, you really didn't have to go to all these lengths with this gift basket."

"Nonsense Lisa, I want the best for my godson, and since I'm five hours away it's better I start showering him with gifts before she's even born."

"Thank you, really. This means a lot to me that you were able to make it."

"It's no problem at all, I wouldnt miss this for the world."

She was glad that Melissa was there. Melissa had been there for her after almost every major event in her life since they had met back in med school. She was there when Cuddy had been distraught the morning after sleeping with House to be alone and abandoned without a note, without anything to let her know he hadn't just used her. She had been there when Cuddy's father had died, driving the from Manhattan to Newton in order to attend the funeral. Melissa was the one person Cuddy could tell anything to and know that it would never be spoken a word of to anyone. She gave her the support she needed, and she was thankful to have such an amazing friend.

She also knew that Melissa was thankful to have her as a friend as well. Cuddy could recall the countless times she herself had been there for Melissa. When her marriage had turned sour and her husband turned violent, Cuddy had immediately let Melissa and her two daughters stay with her, taking the immediate actions to have that bastard sent to prison where he belonged. When Melissa had been so depressed that she had contemplated suicide, Cuddy had been the one reassuring her that things would get better, letting her know that if she killed herself she would miss her daughters growing up, and much more. It was a friendship that had withstood a hurricane.

"That reminds me, Mel, where are the girls? I haven't seen them since last April."

"Kristy stayed home because she was sick, and Sydney, being the ever so caring older sister decided to stay home and take care of her. They did tell me to send you their love and to tell you that they miss you and cant wait to come down and meet Tom once he's born."

Cuddy let out another small laugh. Kristy and Sydney were Melissa's twin daughters, who also happened to be Cuddy's god daughters. The fact that Melissa had referred to Sydney as the 'ever so caring older sister' was amusing to her considering that fact that Sydney was only a mere three minutes older than Kristy.

"Well you can tell them that I miss them as well, and cant wait to introduce them to their god brother."

"Here, open this next." said Julia as she handed her a small box.

"The gift card is from me and the boys, the other thing inside the box is from ma."

Cuddy nodded as she pulled the ribbon off of the box, and spotted the gift card on top of tissue paper. She pushed the papers aside to reveal a blue woolen receiving blanket.

"Is this..."

She brought her fingers to touch the fabric of the blanket, feeling the soft texture of it against her fingertips.

"The one your father came home in. Your grandmother passed it onto us when I was pregnant with Julia in case we were to have a boy." Arlene nodded.

Cuddy looked up at her mother and smiled, touched that this was being given to her.

"But why?"

"Because Julia's sons came home in it, and now it's Tom's turn to come home in it. And if he has a son, it will be his turn to come home in it and so on."

"Oh mom, thank you..." Cuddy smiled as she wiped at a stray tear.

"Oh shush, don't thank me."

She nodded, before putting the box aside.

"I'll be right back." She said before hauling herself off of the wicker chair. She straightened herself out before walking through the small throng of people intent on finding House.

"Hey." She said when she spotted him looming in a corner.

"Hi."

She was glad that he hadn't left, she knew he didn't want to be there and that he would be much happier anywhere but there.

"Are you at least trying to have fun?" She asked already knowing his answer.

"No. How can I have fun with a gaggle of women, and Wilson? Especially when the gaggle of women all hate me since I've been a prick to them once or more in my thirteen years at PPTH, and Wilson is off flirting with half of the nurses here, so I'm all by myself in this corner."

"Thank you for not leaving. I know you would rather be somewhere else. It means a lot that you're still here."

"I'm here for the kid, not you. Don't want him questioning where her old man is in the pictures you're surely going to put together in a scrapbook."

She let out a small laugh before running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah well whoever you're here for, thank you, really."

"Stop thanking me for things that I dont need to be thanked for. You're my fiancée, you're having my kid, these are things I have to be here for for the sake of the kid. You and I both know if this were anyone else I would have left hours ago."

She rolled her eyes, already feeling the anger bubble up inside of her.

"You're not forced to be here. I told you that you didn't have to come, don't take out your shitty mood on me. No one's telling you to stay. I'm not holding onto you, you're not anchored here. You could have come over to me and told me you were going home, and I would have been fine with it. If you dont want to be here leave."

Words could not describe how annoyed she was with him at the moment. Things between them had been going so well. They'd had their arguments here and there, they always would, it wasn't much of a difference than before, but things smoothed over easier. But this time she was just too bothered by his words.

"Fine."

She stood shell shocked as she watched him go. She hadn't honestly believed that he would actually leave, she had thought that he would stick around for the remainder of the time. She thought he was better than that, that he would be willing to stay for her. She had obviously been wrong.

* * *

><p>He walked outside, the cool night breeze hitting him in the face. It was late May, he'd been home for a month and a half now. He had been trying his best to keep her happy, but he knew that he would eventually fail. Now he had succeeded in failing her, ruining what should be one the happy moments in her life.<p>

He didn't mean to be such an asshole, it was just in his persona to snap at people. He didn't want to leave her there standing with a look of complete and utter shock as he walked away, but the truth was he was angry at her for being angry with him. She had no reason to be upset with him. He had showed up, and stayed without complaining. Why did it matter if he was in corner sulking? He was never much of a people person, why would he have to change that now? She knew that he didn't like people, why did she want him to pretend he was something he isn't? Why would that make her happy?

He knew that she would be upset with him later, and he hated upsetting her, but it was something he couldn't help. It was like his mind was programmed to make him do _something_ to ruin everything when things were going too good. His mind would never allow him to truly be happy for too long, and he hoped that she could cope with that in the years to come. He knew that by proposing to her that they would eventually be tied together for life. They would have to endure more pain together, there would without a doubt be more arguments and tears, more nights where a part of him would hate himself for hurting her.

He had reached the end of the block, and turned, intent on walking back towards the venue Cuddy's mother and sister had rented out for the occasion. He knew that by returning he wouldnt automatically get back on her good side, but she would know that he was there for her. He had only left to give himself time to cool off, to think things over. He had had no actual intention of going home; he couldn't do that to her. It would upset her far more than him walking out for a little while to calm himself down.

He slipped back inside through the back door, the same way he had exited. She was preoccupied taking pictures with her nephews, and he felt his lips tug into upwards into a smile as he watched her interact with the three boys. Her eyes sparkled as the smallest of the boys kissed her on the cheek, and he could hear her laugh from across the room. She was so great with children, and he knew that their son was lucky to have her as a mother. There was no better person for the job, and a part of him was exuberant that Cuddy was finally getting her wish and it was because of him.

"Where's the fiancée?" He heard someone ask as pictures were being continually taken. He sighed, knowing that he would have to take pictures as well. If there was one thing he hated more than people, it was taking pictures.

"I'm over here." He called across the room, ignoring Cuddy's glance as he limped over towards them.

"There's the schmuck. Go take some pictures with the mother of your child." He felt Arlene nudge him forward and he took a deep breath as he approached Cuddy.

"Help me up." She said softly, avoiding his eyes.

He knew she was doing it so that he wouldnt see how hurt she was by their argument earlier. He helped her stand, careful not to lose his own balance before wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. She leaned her palm against his chest as she rested her head against his shoulder. He showed the faintest hint of a smile as people around them snapped pictures of the pair. They changed poses a few times, nothing that was much of a change. A few pictures of his hand on her stomach, others of him trying to cheer her up by attempting to make the pictures funny. When they were finished with their photo op, he watched as Cuddy said goodbye to her guests.

He watched as she said goodbye to Melissa last, their hug lasting longer than those of the other guests, and he smirked, rolling his eyes as Melissa glared at him.

"I'll see you when Tom's born Lisa." He overheard her say before she walked out.

They were left alone now. Just he and Cuddy. Wilson, Julia, and Arlene were outside piling all of the presents into Cuddy's car and Wilson's. He watched her as she sat back down into her wicker chair, taking off one of her shoes and trying her best to rub her swollen foot. He limped over to her and moved a chair in front of her. He dropped down into it and pulled her foot into his lap.

"House, stop it. This isn't going to make me forget about our argument."

"Shut up Cuddy. Im not trying to make you forget. You're in pain. Your feet hurt. I'm trying to relieve you of that pain. You have every right to be mad at me."

"Shut up. This whole game you're playing, trying to get back on my good side, it's not going to work."

"It's not a game. I'm not trying to get back on your good side for fuck's sake. I'm trying to give you a foot massage. You're the one always telling me to stop negating things. Take your own goddamn advice."

"I think we should take a break."

* * *

><p>She said it without thinking, but a part of her meant it. They had been arguing so much today that she needed a few days alone to herself.<p>

"What the fuck Cuddy?" His hands stopped massaging her foot, and she pulled them out of his lap. "Are you fucking kidding me? One day where we fight a little more than usual and you're calling it quits?" His tone was angry, and she was thankful that they were the only ones in the room.

"House, that's not what I meant. I mean give me some space. I just need a day or two to myself to get over these arguments. Haven't you noticed how stressed I've been lately? I'm at the end of my eighth month, I can barely sleep at night because I can't find a comfortable position. I'm huge and I'm tired, both physically and mentally. I just need some time off to myself."

She couldnt help but feel even more annoyed at him. He always had to make everything about him. It was _always_ about him. They had an argument and it was automatically his fault. She was growing tired of it and fast. The world didnt revolve around him and he needed to know that. He needed to know that he was not the cause of all things that went wrong between them. Sometimes it was her fault that things went sour. Today was definitely one of the rare occasions where they were both at fault for their arguments.

"Fine. If you want sometime to yourself, you can have it. Take as long as you damn please." She watched as he stood and she pulled herself up from her chair.

"House don't be this way." She took hold of his arm, pulling him to face her. "Sometimes these things make relationships stronger than they were before. Don't tell me that two days apart wont help you clear your mind."

"Whatever. I'll see you at work."

He pulled his arm out of her grasp and she let out a sad sigh. Things had been going so well and all it had taken was one stupid argument escalating to ruin it for them. She could feel her eyes brim with tears, not because she was upset, but because of how angry she was. She bit her lip, surrendering to her tears as they slid over her eyelids and down her cheeks.

She let them fall, and she sniffed as she wiped her eyes. She stood, grabbing her bag and walking outside to her car.

* * *

><p>"You have got to be the world's biggest asshole." Wilson said as he drove back towards Cuddy's place.<p>

"You ruined her baby shower House. I mean come on, I know you're a jerk, but you know how badly she's wanted this, this is the only one she'll ever have and you ruined it for her. What the hell is wrong with you? How do you expect her to put up with your crap when you get married?"

"Wilson shut up and stay out of it. Two days off is not the end of our relationship. She wanted to take two days off, so I'm leaving her alone for two days. Monday we're going back to work, and everything's going to be exactly the way it was before."

"Yeah, okay."

House rolled his eyes. Wilson was always so intrusive at times that it pissed House off to no end. It didn't help that he was still heated from his argument with Cuddy. She had wanted to take a few days alone to herself. He had pushed her so far that she felt the need to push him away for a few short days. She was losing his faith in him and he knew it. It was silently killing him.

They pulled up into Cuddy's driveway and House didn't even bother to help Wilson bring the things in his trunk inside. He had unlocked the door and then limped towards his car. He got in and drove around Princeton for a few hours, lost in his thoughts. He pulled up into his space in the parking lot of his apartment building, surprised that no one had claimed it as their own in his absence. He couldn't recall the last time he had spent the night there; he only went back at the end of every week to retrieve his mail. Majority of his clothes were at Cuddy's. The only things remaining at his dwelling were his instruments and his collection of books. He had contemplated on putting the apartment up for rent, or for sale but after what had happened tonight he was glad he hadn't. He flung his door open and limped inside.

Majority of the furniture was covered in dust. The apartment had an over ll look of complete and utter abandon to it. There were books littered on the floor from the last time they had spent the night there, knocking them over in a passionate and heated rush into the bedroom.

He opened his refrigerator, searching through it for something that was not expired. He was starving, having not eaten since earlier in the day. Everything in it was spoiled; he emptied it out, intent on stocking up on food for the next few days. He couldn't help but feel that this break would last longer than two days.

Ignoring the growling in his stomach, he retreated to his bedroom, feeling the weight of the day hit him. He collapsed onto his bed, pulling out his bottle of ibuprofen and swallowing two. The pills would do nothing to numb the pain, the most they would do was erase the tiniest twinge of pain for a few hours. It didn't matter to him; for once he was so drained and tired that he knew he would not have trouble sleeping tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

_I apologize for the shit of a chapter this is, but for some reason this is all that could come to me. :| I'll make it up to you guys on the next one, I swear! Cookies to the one who can figure out why you'll love the next chapter. So bare with me with this one. oh, and i've updated that hugh/lisa fic on my livejournal, where my username is the same as it is here._

* * *

><p>"Lisa, what happened?" She heard Julia ask as she made her way towards her car.<p>

"Nothing." Cuddy replied feeling her lip tremble as she held herself together.

"Lis, come on now. What's wrong?" She felt Julia's hand on her arm and lost it. She started sobbing before she could stop herself.

"Calm down honey… it'll be alright…" She heard her sister whisper into her ear as she leaned her forehead against her sister's shoulder.

"You shouldn't be driving this upset. I'll take you home, mom can drive my car back to your place. Let me go tell her, come on. Sit. I'll be right back." Julia said as she let her to the passenger side of her car. Cuddy got in and buckled her seatbelt before grabbing a few tissues from the box she kept on her dashboard and wiping her eyes and nose.

"Now do you want to tell me what happened?" Julia asked as she slid into the driver's side of the car. Cuddy passed her the keys before taking a shaky breath.

"It's nothing… We just got into an argument. I was upset over the way he was acting tonight and he got angry because I was angry at him and I was tired. I told him I wanted to take some time off, just a few days and he got even more upset. I tried to calm him down but he just stormed off."

"That's all? Seriously?"

She could feel the anger build up inside her as she heard her sister chuckle at her current situation.

"I don't see what you find so amusing over this."

"You two are going to have so many more arguments when Tom is born, and eventually when you get married. If you're both going to react like teenagers over something, maybe you should really wait a while before even considering setting a wedding date. I mean you two have only been back together for six months, engaged after five. Maybe you two are rushing into things."

"How are we rushing into things when you've heard me complain about wanting to attack him with a stapler various times over the last ten years, knowing that it was all just pent up sexual frustration? We've lost so much time already that taking things slowly would only waste more of it."

"If you say so."

She rolled her eyes at her older sister's commentary. She knew Julia was saying that because she had her best interest at heart, but she found it both unnecessary and a bit hurtful.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Julia asked as she walked her towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks for bringing me home." She replied reaching for her keys.

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

They said their goodbyes and Cuddy stepped inside. She kicked off her shoes and hung her bag on one of the hooks. She couldn't sleep that night. She spent the night tossing and turning in her empty bed.

* * *

><p>Monday came slower than expected. House hated to admit it but he had missed her over the weekend. It was funny how clingy they had both gotten to one another, and by funny it meant cliché and sickening. He was Gregory House, he did <em>not <em>miss people after two days without contact. It was just not him.

He came into work at his usual time and was surprised to find Cuddy's space empty. He entered the lobby and looked to his right, noting that the blinds to her office were shut.

"Where's Cuddy?" He asked her secretary, an intern whose name he had never bothered to learn.

"She's not in today."

"And why is that?"

"She's not feeling well."

That was all it took for him to be on his way towards her house.

He pulled up in driveway and limped up towards the door, ringing the doorbell when he reached it.

Cuddy opened the door and he raised an eyebrow. She was in her pajamas, perfectly fine.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously, stepping aside and letting him in.

"Your secretary told me you weren't feeling well… I thought something was wrong so I came to make sure you were okay."

"That's sweet of you House, but I'm fine. I just wasn't up for working today, that was all."

"Oh well then… I guess I'll get going…"

"Or you could stay here… I mean, you don't have a case so it's not like you'd be doing anything at work anyway…"

He smirked, knowing that her offer was a way of bringing their argument to a truce without having to say it.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked as she felt House's lips against her neck.<p>

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" He replied, his hand moving to cup one of her breasts.

She let out a soft moan as he thumbed her nipple through the fabric of her shirt.

"It feels like you're trying to seduce a cow." She mumbled, standing and making her way towards the bedroom. She heard the sound of his feet behind her as she sat down on the bed.

"A cow? You're funny Cuddy. Last time I checked, you were this sexy dean of medicine, who also happened to be pregnant with my kid. I told you I didn't care how pregnant you were, I'd still be giving it to you unless you said no." He said sitting down beside her.

"Who'd have thought Gregory House would ever be so kind to a pregnant woman about her looks." She smiled, before kissing him.

She smirked against his lips as his hands made their way towards her ass, pulling her onto his lap as far as her stomach would allow. He pulled away from her before pushing her back against the pillows. She felt his hands on her hips, sliding away her pajama bottoms and the thong she was wearing.

She moaned when she felt his mouth against her heat, his tongue running over her clit as he hooked her thighs over his shoulders.

"Jesus House." She cried as she felt her body begin to build up towards an orgasm. Her hormones had been making it so easy for her to get satisfaction lately, and it was not failing her during the moment.

He slipped is fingers inside of her and she let out another cry, holding his head between her thighs. He sucked her, and she couldn't contain herself any longer. She felt her orgasm wash over her with a force so powerful it made her thighs shake. When she had recomposed herself he was beside her and she turned onto her side, her hands moving to his jeans and unbuttoning them, pulling them down along with his boxers and revealing his erection. She pushed him onto his back before sliding herself onto him.

* * *

><p>House groaned as she slid down onto him, the warmth of her inner walls a welcoming feeling. He thrust his hips upward towards her as she slid up his shaft, biting her lip as she let out a soft moan of pleasure. He smirked, loving the fact that she was so easy to please lately because of her pregnancy. The needier she was the more he loved to please her.<p>

He pulled her hips against his, rubbing his thumbs against the side of her swollen stomach. He groaned as he felt her begin to tighten around him, increasing the movement of his thrusts until they were both panting. They came simultaneously, she crying out his name and he grunting as he gave her ass a squeeze, holding her as close as possible.

"I needed that." She said breathlessly as she laid down beside him.

"I know you did, besides we do have fantastic make up sex." House replied as she pulled herself against him.

"We do."


	16. Chapter 16

_Love me by leaving a review. That's all I have to say. I don't know when I'll be updating again because since my birthday is on Monday I'll be busy all weekend. So here you go, enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review!_

* * *

><p>House's cellphone went off in the middle of a differential. He flipped it open not even bothering to check who was calling.<p>

'What do you want from my life?" He growled into the phone.

"I need you to come home." Cuddy said, her voice cracking as he heard her stifle a sob.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking the call into his office, leaving his team wondering what was going on. "Why are you crying?"

"My water broke, come home. _Now_."

He stiffened at her words, not believing the time had finally come.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He said slowly, his mind still processing what he had heard.

He hung up, still stunned as he grabbed his cane and limped out into the outer office.

"What's wrong with you?" Thirteen asked, raising an eyebrow.

He snapped out of his short reverie before replying.

"Cuddy's water broke… Chase, you're in charge of this case." He ordered, rolling his eyes as he heard Foreman protest.

"Don't care Foreman, Chase's in charge, if you don't like it you can kick yourself off of the case." He said before turning and limping out of sight.

* * *

><p>Cuddy took a deep breath as she slipped on a pair of flats, trying to calm her nerves.<p>

She had just gotten out of the shower when she felt the gush of amniotic fluid run down her legs and had immediately called House to inform him. For some reason she could hardly contain her emotions and had had to stifle a sob while on the phone. That had been half an hour ago, and since then she'd had her first contraction. It hadn't been an extremely painful one, but the small wave of pain that had hit her had taken her by surprise and she had had to hold herself up against the sink as it passed.

She heard the front door open, and heard House call out to her.

"I'm in here!" She called from the bedroom. She wouldn't admit it but she felt so much more comfortable with him there. A part of the nervousness she was feeling dissipated as he walked through the bedroom door.

"Ready to go?" He asked, leaving his cane against the wall as he limped over to her.

She nodded, reaching out a hand for him to help her stand.

"Any contractions yet?"

"Just one, fifteen minutes ago."

He nodded, letting her exit in front of him. She walked down the hallway, grabbing her purse from the table beside the door and waddling outside and into the car, which House had left running, not surprising her in the slightest.

She watched from the passenger's window as he limped out, her overnight bag slung over his shoulder as he locked the door behind him and limping towards the car. He threw her bag into the backseat before getting into his side of the car putting the car in drive.

She felt a tightness in her stomach and the gradual buildup of pain. She grabbed House's arm as the pain reached its peak, her abdomen feeling as though it were on fire. She exhaled when it passed, letting go of his arm.

"How long between this one and the last?" He simply asked, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

"Forty – five." She replied, her hand moving to her stomach as she left a strong kick from within her womb. "Ow." She said, furrowing her eyebrow as she ran her hand over the affected area. "Someone's anxious to get out already..."

"I think we're all a little anxious at the moment." House said flatly as he turned onto the street that the entrance to the hospital's emergency room was located.

She wondered why he was being the way he was, almost as if he was emotionally locking himself out of the situation, something she couldn't understand why.

They pulled up to the entrance, and she was surprised to see Wilson waiting for them. House limped out before helping her out and into the wheelchair Wilson had had beside him.

"Park in my space." House said handing Wilson his keys.

"No House, I'm going to park the farthest away possible from the hospital because I'm that much of an ass." Wilson replied, rolling his eyes.

"Just as I expected you to."

She let out a soft laugh at the conversation taking place between the two friends before another contraction hit her. She grit her teeth, her hand automatically reaching back and finding House's. He gave her a reassuring squeeze as he pushed her towards the automatic doors.

"What room?" He asked as he reached the nurse's station.

"247." Nurse Linda replied, annoyed.

She watched as he nodded, before pushing her towards the elevators.

"What was that all about?" She asked, knowing that they had paperwork to fill out that had obviously not been taken care of.

"Filled your papers out last week when you were complaining about how badly your back was hurting and put on a little bet with the nurses on when your water would break. Nurse Linda guessed last night, but I guessed today, so she's pissed she lost."

She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh."

"Yeah. You feeling ok? It's been ten minutes since the last contraction, and only thirty since the one before that, so I'm sensing you have another twenty before the fourth hits…"

"Yeah, I'm good."

The elevator doors dinged open, and he wheeled her into room two forty – seven. He shut the door behind him and helped her stand, helping her change into the hospital gown as well.

"Thanks." She said softly as she laid back against the pillow and he dropped into the recliner beside her.

"No problem." House replied, leaning back into his seat and putting his hands up behind his head.

Two hours had passed and there had been no change. It was nearing eight pm and her contractions had slowed from a twenty minute interval to an hourly interval. The pain was intense when it came and she was grateful for the hour between them, but she just wanted to get it over with.

* * *

><p>It was just a little past eleven, and House's mind had yet to come to ease. It had been racing since Cuddy had called him at five o'clock, and it was still racing now. He wasn't ready to become a father. He had never dealt with a small child in his fifty years of life. He had no doubt in his mind that Cuddy would be a fantastic mother, regardless of her lack of experience. She had always wanted this. He on the other hand had only gotten used to the idea six months ago when he and Cuddy were still apart. He didn't know if he could handle the late nights with a screaming and crying newborn, and a crying Cuddy if she ended up being one of those mothers to suffer from post-partum depression which he hoped would not be the case with them.<p>

"Stop worrying so much House." He heard her say from beside him, pulling him from his reverie. "You're going to be a great father, and you're going to treat Tom the way your father never treated you."

He hadn't even thought about that. He _was _going to treat his son better than he had been treated as a child. There would be no cruel and unusual punishment for things that children always do. There would be no emotional and physical abuse. He had been treated that way as a child and it had made him a terrible person. He was broken, and there was no way in hell that he would break his child the way his father had broken him. No child deserved that.

"Just because I won't treat him the way I was treated that doesn't mean I'll be a great father…"

"It's fine, we can both be shitty parents together. But the point is we'll have each other."

"You're not going to be a shitty parent Cuddy. You're going to be the best mother a kid could as for." He said honestly, bothered by how she could think that she too would be a bad parent.

"Right, because growing up with my mother hasn't left me with any doubts about how good of a parent I'll end up being…" She said softly.

"Come on now, don't be that way. You're not going to put him down or constantly berate him. Tell him how to live his life? Maybe, but you'll know when to stop."

"See, why can't you think like that about yourself?"

"Damn you and your reverse psychology." He felt his lips turn upwards as she let out a soft laugh.

"I got you to think though right? You've got to stop being so hard on yourself."

"Maybe."

He watched her roll her eyes before feeling her hand clamp down onto his own, signaling the start of another contraction, one breaking the spell of each coming once an hour.

"Mother of god." She cried as she squeezed his hand with all the strength her petite form could muster. He could tell that it was extremely painful as he saw the tears leak out of the corners of her eyes, something that had yet to happen throughout the course of the night. The contraction passed and it left her holding her abdomen with one hand and rubbing her temples with the other as she took deep breaths to regain herself.

"I'm going to get you some ice chips and a wet towel." House said softly, kissing the top of her head as he stood and exited the room.

He bumped into Wilson as he made his way back from the ice machine, surprised to not have spotted his friend since they'd arrived.

"Why are you avoiding us?" He asked, curious as to why Wilson wasn't being as intrusive as he usually was.

"I'm not avoiding you, this is a private moment for you two. It's big House… You're going to be a father… I don't want to intrude."

"It's not intruding. Come on, she'll probably be glad to have a visitor."

The two friends made their way back to Cuddy's room, and House shook his head as they stopped in their tracks, noting that in the small amount of time since he had left that she had fallen asleep.

"So much for visiting. I'll tell her you stopped by though." He said as Wilson waved, exiting the room. He placed the pitcher of ice and the towel he had brought back with him on the bedside table, and leaned back into the recliner, hoping to get some sleep himself before the worst came and he would be up for who knows how long while. He had no intention of letting Cuddy go through the most difficult time frame of the birthing process alone. He wanted to make sure she knew he was there for her, and what better way to show her that than to sit beside her as her contractions worsened by the minute and their child came one step closer into the world.

He also had an alternative reason to want to be awake and alert during that time frame. He wanted to make sure that there were no complications when she delivered. He wanted to make sure he would be going home later on with both his fiancée and son, not one alone, or neither if misfortune was written for them. He couldn't imagine the state Cuddy would be in if they lost their son. If some complication had taken the newborn's life before it could begin. He would at admit that at first he had been hesitant and negligent of her pregnancy, but when he had stepped up he couldn't help but feel some sort of affection to the child he had yet to meet, and losing him before getting a chance to even meet him would take a toll on him as well.

If something where to happen to Cuddy on the other hand…He didn't know what to think if something like that were to happen. How would he be able to cope with the eternal loss of the first person he had loved in years, and face a life of raising the child who had unintentionally taken the life of his mother while coming into the world? He knew it would not be Tom's fault, but how would he be able to look at his son and not feel some sort of resentment towards the child? His biggest fear at the moment was losing either of them.

His reverie was broken when he heard Cuddy stir beside him.

"You okay?" He asked as he watched her bite her lower lip, clearly experiencing another contraction.

"Oh god, I'm _perfectly fine_." She growled, reaching over and hitting the call button.

"What can I do?" Nurse Brenda asked as she walked in, Cuddy letting out a cry of pain as another contraction hit her.

"Two continuous contractions in a row." House replied. "Mind finding Ramirez for us?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Cuddy squeezed House's hand as another contraction rippled through her. It was a pain so intense she was on the verge of tears.<p>

"You've only got one more centimeter to go Dr. Cuddy, so within the next hour or so you'll be able to start pushing. Just try to keep it up until then alright? You're doing great." Ramirez said as she looked over the fetal monitor and Cuddy's monitor.

"Dr. House, can I speak with you in private for a moment?"

Cuddy reluctantly let go of House's hand and watched as Ramirez pulled House aside from within her hearing range. She tried to focus on reading their lips, but she was damned by another contraction. She grit her teeth, letting her breath out in short puffs, the way she had seen it done in movies.

_"If I ever get pregnant again, I'm taking a Lamaze class, and I'll be damned if House refuses to go." _She thought to herself, cursing them both for not thinking of it while they had had the opportunity to take advantage of the chance.

The contraction passed and she watched as House returned to her side, his expression impassive.

"What'd she tell you?" She asked impatiently.

"Nothing."

"That is a complete and utter lie House. I swear to god…"

"Your BP is in the danger zone and since you've only got a centimeter to go she thinks it's best to give you the drugs to hurry along the process."

"Absolutely not. I'm not taking any drugs to go through this."

"Cuddy your blood pressure is over the moon. You need to take them. You could die if you don't take them."

"I'm not taking them House. I promised myself long ago that I would do this without the help of drugs."

Another contraction hit her and she clawed at the sheets, one hand wrapping around her abdomen as she screamed in pain.

"I'm going to check how dilated you are ok?" Ramirez stated as she reentered the room.

Cuddy nodded, holding back tears.

"Alright, you're at ten centimeters. You can start pushing."

She nodded again, reassured when House leaned forward and gripped her hand in one of his own.

"On the count of three, ok?" He said softly, brushing her hair behind her ear.

She craned her neck towards his and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"One…two…three…"

She pushed, squeezing his hand as she felt tears begin to stream down her face from the emotion and the pain. She stopped and leaned back against the pillows, breathing heavily as she regained herself to do it again.

"A few more times Dr. Cuddy, on your count Dr. House…"

House looked at her for her confirmation to see if she was ready to do it again. She nodded, preparing herself.

"One…two…three…"

She pushed again, squeezing her eyes shut and leaning forward as she pushed with all of the strength in her.

"You're doing great babe." House whispered into her ear.

"Don't call me babe. Not now or ever after this. This is your fucking fault." She cried, feeling the strength drain from her as she fell back against the pillows again.

* * *

><p>House let out a chuckle at her last statement before taking the wet towel and pressing it against her cheeks.<p>

"Again. One…two…three…"

He squeezed her hand and she squeezed his, his other hand rubbing her back as she pushed, sobbing at this point.

"You're doing great Cuddy. You can do this…"

"No, I can't." She cried.

"Yes you can, you're strong, you can get through this." He said reassuringly.

"No I can't… I can't House, it's too much."

"You can do this. You. Can. Do this. Do you want me to get up there with you, will that make it easier for you?" He asked pushing her sweaty and matted hair from her face.

"Please." She said pleadingly.

He got himself onto the hospital bed with her, her back against his chest and taking both of her hands in his own.

"On three." He said into her ear. "One… two… three…"

He felt her entire body tense as she pushed, wondering where someone so small had gotten so much strength as she squeezed his hands with an inhuman strength. He kept his face against her ear, and she turned hers against his so that they were cheek to cheek.

"He's crowning. Two more big ones and he'll be out. One more after that and you're done." He heard Ramirez say.

"You hear that Cuddles? Three more and you're done. You can do it. You ready?"

He felt her nod against his cheek, counting down again.

"One…Two…Three…"

He watched from the mirror that was placed at the foot of the bed as their son's head and shoulders slid out.

"Look in the mirror Cuddy. Look. Two more and you can hold him in your arms."

"I can do this." She said softly, with determination in her. He smirked as she pushed again, without his count.

She screamed in pain as the room filled with both her cries and the cries of their son.

"Deliver the placenta and you're done." Ramirez said enthusiastically.

House squeezed her hands reassuringly as she gave on final push.

"You did it, Cuddy. That's it, you did it." He kissed her as one of the nurses placed a blanket on Cuddy's chest, and the other placed their still bloody son onto it while handing him the pair of medical scissors to cut the umbilical cord.

He put the scissor into Cuddy's right hand before wrapping his hand around hers. Together they cut the cord.

On the early morning of June 26th, 2009, at seven pounds and nineteen inches, Thomas Gregory House was welcomed into the world.

* * *

><p><em> Told you this chapter would be worth it! You love me. :D Admit it in your review. <em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey guys! Have another chapter! I don't know what's up with me this week, just non stop writing. There might be another chapter before Monday, and there might be an ATB update as well. Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you guys thought it was cute. Anyway, here's the next one. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"He's beautiful." Cuddy cooed, rubbing her finger against Tom's cheek. She was completely exhausted after ten hours of labor, and even though the sun was starting to peak through the blinds of her room, she couldn't bring herself to sleep, unable to contain the joy she felt as she held her son.<p>

"He is." House replied softly into her ear. She felt him kiss the top of her head and closed her eyes for a moment, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You did great."

"I couldn't have done it without you." She replied honestly. He had been her strength when she felt like giving up, getting her through the most physically painful moment of her life and helping bring their son into the world.

"He looks like you." She said running the tip of her finger along the baby's nose, an exact replica of House's.

"He's two hours old, there's no way you can tell who he looks like."

"No, he looks like you. He's got your nose and the shape of your face. He'll probably have your eyes too, once he opens them. He'll be a carbon copy of you." She said. She softly toyed with Tom's light brown hair that he had obviously inherited from his father.

"He's going to have your eyes. He's gotta have _some_ part of you in him, and I hope it's your eyes because if not he's going to end up having a massive ass, and that'll look weird on a guy. Don't want people to think he's got some sort of mutation or something."

She chuckled tiredly at his comment, yawning.

"Come on, give him here so I can put him in his basinet and you can go to sleep."

"No, it's ok. I can wait a little longer." She yawned again.

She felt House shift behind her and knew that she would have to give up when he had climbed out of the hospital bed. She kissed the top of Tom's head before handing him over to House, seeing that he was a bit hesitant in taking the child from her.

"You're not going to drop him House." She said softly, as House took Tom into his arms and sat down in the recliner.

"I thought you were going to put him in the basinet."

"I haven't gotten to hold him yet since mommy dearest has been hogging him since he's been here so…" House teased.

"I had to suffer through the pain of bringing him here, so I think I deserve to be the first one to hold him for as long as I please."

"Yeah, yeah. Now go to sleep Momma bear. He'll still be here when you wake up."

"Is that your new nickname for me?"

"Probably." He replied smirking.

She settled herself as comfortably as possible before falling into a peaceful and well deserved slumber.

* * *

><p>House held the bundle in his arms as gently as possible as Tom let out a tiny squawk.<p>

"Huh." He said softly, putting the tip of his finger against the infant's lips. Cuddy was right, he did look like him. He had his thin lips, his nose, and facial structure. The color of the newborn's hair was the same his own had been years ago before middle age thinned and greyed it. He was positive though that when the child opened his eyes he would have Cuddy's grey orbs.

She was also right when she had said their son was beautiful. He wasn't one to care for children, but now that he was holding in his arms a product of everything he and Cuddy had felt for one another for the last twenty – three years. Their son was perfect.

"Kid, you're going to have the best childhood imaginable." He whispered, meaning it. "You're gonna come to monster truck rallies with me and your uncle Wilson, and your mom and I are going to cheer you on at your lacrosse games, or whatever sport you decide to play. I'll teach you how to play guitar, or piano, cause you've got to be kickin' at it like your old man. We'll play tricks on that mean old bi- I mean, your aunt Melissa, when she comes to visit from her boring job in Manhattan." He chuckled to himself at his edit of his vocabulary. A parent for two hours and he was already acting like one and minding his words around the little one.

"Hell maybe you'll even get on your grandma Arlene's good side and she and your aunt Julia will be nicer to your old man."

Tom let out another squawk, almost as if agreeing.

"Glad you agree. I try to be the best dad I can, but don't hate me when I screw it up ok?" He said softly, standing gingerly and placing him in the clear basinet.

He limped back towards the recliner before stopping and leaning over Cuddy, kissing her forehead and dropping into the seat, pulling the lever so the foot stand would pop out and laid back against it, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"You are glowing." Melissa said smiling brightly as she kissed Cuddy's cheek, giving her hand a squeeze.<p>

Cuddy smiled, squeezing her best friend's hand in return.

"Is this the little guy?" Melissa asked, moving towards the basinet and looking into hit.

"No, that's someone else's baby." House replied rolling his eyes as she picked up the small bundle.

Cuddy shook her head as Melissa glared at her fiancée.

"Behave you two. _Please_."

"Only because you asked nicely." Melissa replied, dropping down into one of the empty chairs in the room. "He is beautiful." She cooed, at the newborn.

"Thank you." Cuddy smiled, smacking House lightly as he continued to roll his eyes at her best friend.

"What color are his eyes?"

"He hasn't opened them yet, he's been sleeping the entire time. Unless he's opened them while we were sleeping…"

"Well he looks like his father – unfortunately –, so he's definitely going to have your eyes."

"It's only unfortunate that he looks like me because you won't be able to have him." House jeered, glaring from his position on the recliner.

"You're disgusting." Melissa replied, rolling her eyes.

"You two need to learn how to behave around each other." Cuddy said irately. She didn't know if it was because her hormones were still on the haywire, or because she was honestly just annoyed with them and the way they behaved towards one another.

"You two are going to have to deal with one another for the rest of your lives. Put aside your mutual hatred and get over it. Jeez, you're like two school kids. Grow up, you're both over forty, act like it."

"Fine." They grumbled simultaneously, causing her to smirk. She could always get her way with them if she just dominated the situation.

Tom let out a wail and she rocked him in her arms when he was handed to her. She tried to calm him to no avail, before deciding that he had to have been hungry.

"House, can you slide my sleeve down so I can attempt to feed him please?"

House did as was asked from him, and when her breast was exposed, Tom's mouth easily latched onto her nipple. She flinched, her breasts sore from the abundance of milk they were surely producing.

"What are you smirking at?" She asked, furrowing her brow as she looked at House beside her.

"Look down, someone's opened his eyes."

"Oh!" She said when she looked down, shocked to find her own gray orbs staring back at her. "I guess everyone was right, you do have my eyes. You're going to be quite the heart breaker aren't you? With these looks you'll have girls lining up for miles. But you better not treat them like your daddy treats me ok? That won't guarantee you anything, I'm with him because I'm insane." She teased, smiling as she heard House growl beside her.

"See, your dad's an animal! Why would _any _woman want to be with him!" She continued, letting out a chuckle.

"Because I have a massive…"

"House!"

"That is the _last _thing I needed to know." Melissa replied, groaning. "But that goes explain why she was so _hung _up on you after you disappeared in Med School." She laughed, standing.

"I'm going to go Lise. Let me know if you need anything and I'll get it to you when I come by again next week. Goodbye my beautiful godson."

Cuddy smiled as Melissa pressed a kiss to the newborn's forehead exiting the room.

"And alas, the cold has been lifted!" House cheered.

"You're such a jerk." She laughed.

"That I am."

* * *

><p>Cuddy was discharged on the first, and House couldn't help but feel a sense of unease at the fact that they would now be the ones taking care of their son. At the hospital Tom had spent his nights in the nursery, and now they were about to experience what it would be like during their first official night as new parents.<p>

He pulled up to the house and made sure that Cuddy made it in all right with Tom before returning to the car to retrieve her bag. He reentered the house, flinching as Tom's wails filled the air.

"What happened?" He asked softly, coming up behind her as she bounced the crying baby in her arms.

"He's not hungry, his diaper is clean, he can't be tired because he'd been asleep for the past four hours, so it has to be the change in atmosphere. The new environment has to be what's setting him off." She replied irately.

He could tell that she was tense at the thought of them having to do it on their own for the next few days before calling anyone for help. Not only that, but the constant onset of visitors had left her with very little rest since the twelve hours she had gotten of sleep after the delivery.

"Hey, take a deep breath." He said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders as their son continued to scream at the top of his little lungs. "Give him here, go take a nap. I've got this." He said reassuringly, although he had no idea what he would be doing.

She transferred Tom into his arms and the newborn immediately ceased crying.

"That's great." Cuddy mumbled before settling herself into bed.

House raised an eyebrow at her behavior, hoping that this wasn't the first sign of post-partum. He gingerly limped out of the room and down the hall into the nursery, sitting down in the rocking chair Wilson had given them as a gift. He let the chair do its work and within minutes Tom was asleep. He slipped back into the bedroom, placing the child in the basinet they had set up. He slipped into bed beside Cuddy, even though it was barely past three in the afternoon. She immediately turned to face him and he saw that her eyes were puffy and her cheeks tear stained.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she pressed herself against him.

"I suck at this. I can't even get him to stop crying for more than a few seconds…"

"You don't suck at this Cuddy. You've just started, it'll take time to get used to it. You're too tense when you're holding him, maybe he sensed that and started crying. I got lucky with him when you handed him over, I was scared out of my mind to be watching him for a bit while you napped, but I sat with him in the rocker and he's out cold. Don't underestimate yourself after a day. You're going to do this just fine."

He normally wouldn't have reassured her with suck comforting words and with lack of insults, but he knew that she was currently emotionally delicate.

He felt her nod against him, and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"That's my girl. You're Lisa Cuddy, you kick ass at everything." He teased, attempting to comfort her.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

* * *

><p><em>The fun has just begun. ;) Don't forget to review!<em>


	18. Chapter 18

_im so sorry that this chapter is so short, i swear the next one will be a lot longer, but this is really all i could get out of me and it's been almost a month and i should be updating more because it's summer but i've got basically 0 drive or inspiration i am so so so sorry. but the next chapter will be fairly easy to write, so i promise it will be up in less than a month. _

* * *

><p>He was screaming. Again. Screaming as loud as his little lungs would allow him to. Cuddy groaned as she rolled onto her side and looked at the clock on the bedside table. Two – thirty am. Every night, like clockwork Tom was awake and screaming to be fed. She would roll out of bed to tend to his needs because she was the only one capable of feeding him.<p>

"Cuddy, use the breast pump so I can actually get up to feed him sometimes, and you can get some sleep." She heard House say as he sat up in bed.

"I've tried, it takes too long and we both know I won't be able to pump milk twenty four seven when I go back to work. I'm not a cow." She replied, standing and making her way towards the bassinet.

She looked down at the screaming bundle of blankets that was their son. The moment he noticed her presence he stopped screaming, looking up at her with those cool gray eyes. She still couldn't believe how she would look into his eyes and see her own staring back at her. She scooped him up and walked over to the bed with him before sliding the strap of her tank over her shoulder and exposing her breast to feed him. He eagerly began to suckle and she sighed, resting her head against the back board and closing her eyes.

It'd been two weeks since Tom had been born and she couldn't wait to be back at work. She was so sick of being locked in her home, with nothing to do but watch her son and sleep. She was grateful though that House was there to help her, but his paternity leave would end in a few days and it would just be her and the baby, and she hated to admit it but the thought scared her to death. She didn't know how to deal with a newborn on her own. She had actually been surprised at how well House was doing, and she knew it was because he knew she was going through a depressive bout and doubting herself and her potential as a mother. Tom was so much calmer with House, he would quiet down easier if House was the one with him when he was crying over something other than being fed, majority of the time she couldn't get him to calm down and it drove her insane. Her own son couldn't stand her and he was only two weeks old. What was she doing wrong?

She opened her eyes and looked down at Tom who had obviously had his fill and fallen asleep. He seemed to be okay with her at times but the moments where he wasn't where the ones that truly bothered her. House could so easily get him fall asleep when he wasn't hungry but she on the other hand couldn't. How was she going to spend the next two and a half months at home attempting to take care of him?

She stood and walked him back over to his bassinet, laying him down. She watched him for a moment before climbing back into bed. She sighed as House pulled her against him.

* * *

><p>House had never thought he would see the day where he would be a somewhat confident parent and Cuddy the complete opposite. It killed him to see her how she currently was, with no belief in herself or her potential as a great parent for their son. He was never the one for comforting words but for her he would change that, even if it was just until she felt better.<p>

"You know you're not as bad as you think you are with him Cuddy. You sometimes get tense because you're scared and he can sense that and starts screaming, which makes you even more tense, and makes him scream some more, but when you're not tense and actually have some sort of confidence he is calm with you, and you can get him to quiet down or put him down to sleep. There's no reason for you to be so unconfident."

He said it softly, hoping that his tone would help her a bit as he rubbed a hand along her arm. He had honestly never seen her like this and after two weeks for being home and her mood not changing for the better he was sure that she had to suffering from post-partum.

"No, I'm terrible with him, nothing I do with him is right."

"You're really not Cuddy…"

"Whatever House. I'm tired, just let me go to sleep."

"Have you considered the possibility of suffering from post-partum?" He asked carefully.

He knew it was a delicate subject. He felt her stiffen beside him and before he knew it she burst into tears.

"This is just great, I'm an incompetent mother, I feel like complete and utter shit twenty – four seven and my fiancé thinks I'm fucking depressed. This is absolutely _fantastic._" She sobbed, pulling away from him.

He knew she would react the way she was acting and when she pulled away he pulled her back and held her against him. He was honestly worried for her well-being, and it scared him that it had come to a point where he was scared for her and not the other way around. How the hell had he let her lose herself so quickly?

"You _are _depressed Cuddy… You need to see that, you need to see someone, and you need to be put on antidepressants. You need to do this for Tom. This isn't good for any of us."

"Fine." She mumbled begrudgingly.

* * *

><p><em>As you can see this clearly means drama in the future. Comments, concerns, tragedies? Leave them in your review. While you wait for another update, go on and read my new one shot 'melancholia' if you haven't already. :)<em>


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay. I got busy with RL, started my senior year this week, had an audition, was working on my book since the last update. Anyway, here's this one! The next chapter will be a continuation of this one, and for those of you asking, I'll be updating ATB ASAP, like I said in the last update, they would come delayed because I'm going to be really busy! Bear with me! Anyway, I'll shut up now. Here's the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review! xx_

* * *

><p>"I don't know where these feelings came from…I mean in the beginning of my pregnancy I doubted myself, I was a bit depressed, but I had just been dumped <em>because <em>of the pregnancy, but I think that's pretty normal… Then things got a lot better, with myself, with my relationship, and I felt better. I was happy for the remainder of the pregnancy, then everything was fine until wit was just us and the baby at home on our own…I don't know where these emotions, these unwanted feelings came from." Cuddy explained as she sat across from Dr. Morris , a therapist recommended by PPTH's therapist. She had wanted to do this somewhere where she was unknown, where she wouldn't have to fear the scrutiny of those who knew her.

Dr. Morris was tiny, with big red curls. She was at least ten years to Cuddy's junior but she was one of the best in the country.

"That's completely normal Dr. Cuddy. These feelings that come with postpartum are known for coming out of the blue without an explanation and trying to figure them out only puts the mother in more distress. Have you had any thoughts about harming yourself, or your baby?"

"No." Cuddy replied honestly.

She could never hurt her son, no matter how terrible she felt about herself. She could never cause herself pain either; she knew how much she was needed in her family, how much House and Tommy needed her to be around.

"Well that's a start. Do you feel depressed and unanimated all the time, or just have bouts of it? Have you been crying a lot more than usual?"

"The feelings come in bouts… It's like a switch…One minute I'll be fine, I'll be enjoying being in the company of my fiancé and our son, the next I leave the room and shut myself away to cry… I don't cry often…Only in cases of severe emotional distress…"

"Usually with first time mother's that's exactly how they feel when they have postpartum. What I'm going to do is put you on an antidepressant named Abilify. If you're breast feeding, you're going to have to stop. The pills may cause side effects such as nausea, drowsiness, lightheadedness, the usual side effects with any drug. If you feel worse, stop taking them and give me a call, and we'll put you on something else, how does that sound?"

Cuddy nodded in agreement. She hated that she would have to start Tom off on the formula so early but she needed to do what was best for them all, and that was making sure that she was better.

"Well alright then. I'll see you in a month!" Dr. Morris said as she extended a hand.

Cuddy shook it, smiling as she was handed the prescription before waving goodbye.

She spotted House in the waiting room, Tom nestled into his arms as he held a bottle to the newborn's mouth. She smiled at the sight before her, never imagining House would one day father a child, let alone hers.

"How did it go?" He asked once she reached him.

"It went well…She's prescribed an antidepressant...I've got to stop breast feeding, but I guess putting him on formula won't be so bad."

"Told you, should've just started right off the bat."

"Shut up." She replied, reaching out for their son.

"Please don't be as mean to mommy as your daddy is." She cooed once Tom was secure in her arms.

"He's half you, he's going to worse than I am."

"Shut up, I am not as bad as you make me out to be." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right, you're even worse." He teased, grabbing the carrier and standing.

* * *

><p>"You really need to stop doing that." House said, rolling his eyes as Cuddy stood in front of the mirror, her hands on her flat abdomen. She'd given birth two months ago and had been obsessing over her weight since having been prescribed the antidepressants.<p>

He personally thought that nothing was wrong with her physical appearance. It had taken less than a month for her body to return to its pre-pregnancy form. Her ass was still a little bigger than it had originally been, but he had no problem with that and could see no reason for to either. She was still as radiant as she had ever been.

He watched as she sucked in her stomach, letting out a sigh.

House stood and limped to where she stood, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on top of her shoulder.

"Cut this shit out Cuddy."

"House, let go." She replied, attempting to pull herself from his grasp.

He wrapped his arms tighter against her, holding her too him.

"House, let go of me." She replied, raising her voice in annoyance. When he didn't release her, he felt her stiffen against him.

"No. You and I both know I would never say this if it didn't need to be said, but _you need to stop_. You're obsessing over your figure for no reason. You're ten pounds away from being where you were before you were pregnant, you look fine. You're still as attractive as you've ever been, even more so now that you've got some meat on your bones."

She relaxed against him and he loosened his grip on her.

"I love you." She said softly turning to face him, bringing her hand up to one of his cheeks. "But I don't feel comfortable in my skin. I don't know if it's because of the depression or what. I just don't feel as great as I used to."

"Put on something nice to wear, I'm taking you out tonight."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"We can't just go out on spur of the moment, who's going to watch Tommy?"

"Wilson." He replied already pulling out his cellphone and sending Wilson a quick text message.

"House…"

"Cuddy, come on. Just one night out, the two of us."

"Okay, fine."

* * *

><p>She was wearing a pair of silver heels with her favorite little black dress and she actually felt confident, sexy. They were currently having dinner at a small restaurant a few miles from her home. The atmosphere in the restaurant was lively, the other customers chatting animatedly. She and House were seated in a booth towards the quieter end, as they always did when out together. There was a lighted candle between them and he smirked as she ran her foot along his leg.<p>

"Thank you, for earlier."

His attempt to cheer her up about how she felt about herself had worked enough to get her out of the house and to feel more confident in her appearance than she had in a new months and she appreciated it.

Cuddy watched nodded in acknowledgement, a small smile forming on her lips. They'd been together for almost nine months and some of House's qualities had never changed. He still had no idea to respond to thanks, majority of the time choosing to nod it off.

They were interrupted by the waitress, a petite blonde named Kendra, stopping by to take their orders. For once she didn't order her usual salad.

"I'll have the stuffed ricotta shells, with a side of garlic bread, and a glass of coke."

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have the same."

The waitress nodded before walking away to place their orders.

"You go back to work in two weeks, how's that feel?"

"I'm actually a little nervous." She replied honestly. "It's been almost two and a half months, and I just hope none of the board members think motherhood has softened me."

"Please Cuddy, If anything you'll end up being even more ferocious now that you're a mother. You'll protect that hospital as if it were Tom."

"Good point."

"Can't wait to have you screaming my name down the halls like a banshee again, your temp is a complete and utter bore."

"That's why I assigned her as temp, make sure you wouldn't fall in love with her while I was gone, I know you don't like boring people, I've got to keep it exciting for you when I get back. Make up for the lost time." She teased, chuckling to herself.

"Keep it exciting huh? That mean your tops are going to get even deeper cut and your skirts are going to get shorter?"

"In your dreams."

"Hm, great dreams those will be, at least I'll have you around to toy with my deepest fantasies." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing her to laugh even more.

She was honestly enjoying their time out. It was so rare for the pair to be able to go out and enjoy one another's company. They were always too busy with work, or she hadn't been feeling well enough to go out.

The waitress returned with their orders and drinks and they ate in a comfortable silence.

"Are you throwing bread at me?" She laughed as House threw another piece of bread in her direction, the parcel landing in her plate.

She watched as he pretended to look innocent, whistling and turning his head in another direction, shaking her head as she continued to laugh before waiting for the perfect moment to retaliate. He opened his mouth to speak and she took it as the perfect chance to throw a piece into his mouth, laughing even harder at the look of surprise on his face when it landed in his mouth.

* * *

><p>They were sitting side by side on a bench in front of a lake. He had an arm around her shoulders; her head resting against his. They rarely went out, but when they did they made the best of it. The night had definitely been one of the best they had ever had.<p>

"We need to do this more often." Cuddy commented as he felt her shift beside him.

He looked down at her and could read every emotion she was feeling just through the look she was giving him.

"You're happy this is how we've turned out?"

"We're engaged and we have a beautiful son, of course I'm happy with how we've turned out. What kind of question is that?" She replied, kissing his cheek.

"Just making sure." He replied.

"Hm, well then. We should head back. I'm surprised Wilson hasn't called us."

"He knows I'd kill him if he did." He replied, standing. He reached out a hand to her, smiling slightly as she took it.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hi guys! Sorry it's taken a bit, but here's the continuation of last chapter. Sorry it's so short! I havent got much time to write because I don't get home until 7 - 8pm because of rehearsals and then my time is dedicated to homework. I'll try to update again as soon as possible, but in the meantime, enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review. :)_

* * *

><p>"How was he?" Cuddy asked Wilson the moment she and House entered their shared home.<p>

"He's been asleep for an hour, he was fine. Fed him, changed him, played with him for a bit, although there's not much playing to do with a two month old, but he was the perfect kid to babysit."

"Great. Thank you so much for watching him while House and I were out having dinner." She replied, genuinely grateful that she had had the opportunity to leave the house and enjoy herself.

"Anytime. Anyway, I'm gonna get going. I'll stop by again sometime towards the end of the week."

She walked Wilson out, returning to the living room to find House with his feet propped on the coffee table.

"Kid's sound asleep." He stated, keeping his eyes on her as she made her way towards him.

She smirked before carefully straddling him, letting out a small laugh at House's look of complete and utter surprise at her current position.

"You know…" She said leaning forward so that her mouth was almost against his ear. "It's been eight weeks." She smiled when she felt his hands move to her hips and pull her closer against him.

They made their way into the bedroom, where House gently pushed her onto the bed. She sat up, running her hands across his chest and moaned into his mouth, feeling herself become more aroused as each second passed, the need to feel him inside of her as their bodies became one after a period of abstinence growing stronger.

She quickly rid him of his shirt, going for his pants next. He took off his pants before placing his hands on her hips, pushing her top up to her breasts and pressing gentle kisses to her toned stomach. He snuck his hand underneath the waist of her skirt and pulled it off along with her panties in one swift motion.

She let out a small a gasp as he pulled her against him, making sure that she felt his growing erection.

"Oh so that's what you want?" She whispered seductively, turning to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, making sure to grind her hips against him.

She could feel his cock twitching beneath her and she slowly wrapped her hand around him, running her thumb over his tip and giving him a tug she knew he would enjoy.

"You tease." He groaned into her ear as she stroked him, her fluid motions causing him tilt his hips up towards her hand.

She slid down to his legs, her hand still around his cock and eyed him playfully before kissing his tip. She kissed along his shaft, smiling as she heard him intake sharply before wrapping her lips against his cock. She sucked her cheeks in as he groaned above her, her hand continuing to rub him as she kept her other hand on his hip. She felt his hand slip into her hair, encouraging her to take him in and she did, bobbing her head back and forth as she continued to pleasure him. She could feel him twitching in her mouth, knowing that he was close to reaching his peak, also knowing that he would stop her before that could happen.

She knew that he would rather come with her riding her than when she was sucking him off. It was rare that he reached his orgasm during oral.

She pulled him out of her mouth, her own need to reach sexual satisfaction becoming overwhelming as she straddled him again, bringing her face as close to his without contact.

"Need you, _now._" She murmured, pressing her lips against his.

* * *

><p>He took advantage that she would be caught off guard completely and pulled her down onto his cock, burying himself inside of completely. He held her against him as their bodies fit together, reveling in her moan of pleasure.<p>

He tilted his hips up towards hers and groaned when she planted her hands against his chest, her hips grinding against his. It felt heavenly to be inside of her again after such an inactive period. For two people as sexual and physical as they were, three months without the physical connection they felt when having sex was unbearable. Once Cuddy had hit the eighth month of her pregnancy it had become too uncomfortable and difficult for anything other than oral sex. He loved the feeling of her mouth on his cock, her tongue working wonders on him, but he much rather preferred the complete connection that came with intercourse.

He enjoyed the feel of her inner walls clamping down against his cock as she reached her peak, the pulsations driving him towards his own orgasm. He enjoyed the sounds of her panting and moaning in his ear, her frantic whimpers begging him for more.

He slipped a hand between her legs as he leaned against the backboard, pressing his lips to her neck as his fingers found her throbbing clit. She was soaked completely and it was easy for him to rub his fingers over her, causing her to arch her body towards his as she continued to ride him, her hands gripping his shoulders as she let out a whimper of pleasure at his touch.

She pressed her lips against his as he felt her slide off of him completely before quickly sliding back onto him, causing them both to groan in approval. His free hand moved to the back of her neck as he continued to work her up as she rode him. He could hear the franticness in her breathing, meaning that she was on the edge of losing herself in her orgasm.

He felt her reach for the hand he had against her neck and take it within her own, planting it firmly against the bed as she hungrily pulled at his bottom lip before he felt her tense completely, smirking as he felt her squeeze his hand and heard her moan is name as she reached her peak.

* * *

><p>She leaned her forehead against his after she pulled away for breath, breathing heavily as she rode out her orgasm, his continual thrusts to help himself reach his own orgasm sending jolts of electricity through her body. She moved her lips to his neck and her hands to his hips, letting out soft moans she knew would help him finish faster.<p>

She heard him groan and felt him tense beneath her before pulling his face towards hers and enveloping him in another kiss as he came. She felt him groan against her lips as he rode out his orgasm. When he was finished, she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him as he turned onto his side.

"Never again can we go that long without sex."

She let out a soft laugh as he loosened his grip on her, burying herself into his side as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"That was…incredible." She said breathlessly as she absentmindedly traced her index finger along his chest. "Thank you for tonight… It really helped me feel a lot better than I have been feeling lately… It's the best I felt since Tom was born." She said softly, reaching up and kissing the bottom of his chin.

She heard his groan of acknowledgement as he ran his hand along her upper arm. The sensation of his hand along her arm was soothing, and not soon after she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter will start off with a time lapse, just so you're prepared! Leave a review on your way out! :)<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry for the delay! As you may or may not know I was busy with actual life things, but here's the next chapter for anyone who's still interested! Leave a review if you wish! :)_

* * *

><p>"Who is momma's precious little boy?" Cuddy asked a now four month old Tom as she bounced him on her lap. She had just gotten home from work and was currently enjoying the time she had with her son before he would fall asleep from exhaustion in the following hours. She kissed his forehead as she swept him into her arms, the infant letting out an amused babble.<p>

Things were so much better than they had been months earlier. She was no longer suffering from post-partum, having been cleared by her doctor to go off of the medications she had been on two weeks earlier. She was much happier having settled back into work at the end of her leave without a problem. It was as if she had never left to begin with. Her relationship with House was as strong as it had ever been. They hadn't had any major arguments since before Tom had been born, and he had been so supportive of her while she was going through the depression. Had it not been for him and his uncharacteristic amount of caring and sensitivity she knew she wouldn't have been able to pull herself out of it.

She heard the sound of the door opening and turned her head towards the door. The man himself was currently entering the house.

"I am _never _buying Halloween candy for you again." She heard him whine as he hung his jacket and dropped various bags onto the coffee table before dropping down beside her and reaching for their son.

"You kid, have got to be the best looking four month old on the planet." He said as he took Tom from her. "Look at those eyes, I mean what girl isn't going to fall for those grey stunners? Not to mention that you get your looks from me, and let's face it, your mom's pretty hot."

She smiled as she watched the interaction between father and son. She knew it was difficult for House to be in a situation that he had never imagined himself being in, but he was trying and that was all that mattered. At times she knew he grew frustrated if they couldn't get Tom to stop crying, or if he was stressed with a case and a screaming child was the last thing he needed but he handled things well. She never thought she would see the day where she would be engaged and have a son with House of all people, but she was so glad that she was seeing it.

Cuddy turned her attention to the bags he had dropped on the table and started to shift through them. There were several choices of candy in them, and she was sure that he had brought one of every bag of candy the store had had to offer. Halloween was only three days away and she hadn't had the time to go shopping for candy so she'd asked him to bring some home on his way back from the hospital.

"There's going to be so much left over candy that I'll probably end up taking some to the hospital to give out to the kids in the children's ward." She said thoughtfully as she piled the bags onto the table.

"Or, we could just keep it here and I can eat it all." House replied from beside her.

"Oh yeah, because that's really what I need; you to be bouncing off of the walls from a sugar rush."

"Woah, way to be insensitive. You and I both know I can't do any bouncing." He teased as she felt him wrap his arm around her waist and pull her against him. She leaned her head against his shoulder, settling herself beside him as Tom fingered a lock of her hair.

"You know it was a joke. You've said worse things to me." She replied, brushing her finger against Tom's face.

"Yeah, but at least I don't anymore."

"Well you still do, just not as bad."

"At least I've never called you fat." He replied as she watched him tickle Tom with his free hand.

She watched as the child began to giggle loudly, his little hands attempting to swat away his fathers before giving up and resting his head against House's chest, his small body shaking with his giggling.

"Oh!" Cuddy said letting out a laugh as Tom fell sideways and onto her lap. She scooped the still giggling child into her arms before blowing raspberries into his neck. She pulled away from him, smiling widely as she looked down at her son's face. "You are so cute." She gushed as Tom moved his tiny hands onto her face.

"That's because he looks like me." House replied before standing and kissing their son's cheek.

"I guess so." She replied before he gave her a small peck. She bit her lower lip at his gesture. The moments she enjoyed most where the ones in the privacy of their home, where they could act as they pleased with one another and their son. She adored watching his interactions with Tom. It was such a difference to see someone who was looked at as rough and rugged become so soft and gentle with an infant. No one would expect House to be such a good father. She loved to watch from the door as he rocked their son to sleep in the rocking chair in the nursery or as he read him a book. She knew that Tom enjoyed the sound of his father's voice, often witnessing the infant calm down from his temper tantrums at the sound of his father's voice.

"I'm gonna make dinner." House replied before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>House watched from across the table as he and Cuddy finished off the remainder of their dinner. He had made chicken alfredo and they were enjoying it with a glass of wine. He was glad to see that she was doing so well after being cleared by her doctor from her post-partum. He hated seeing her so depressed about herself and her appearance and was relieved that she no longer felt the same way.<p>

"You know I was thinking..." She said suddenly. "What if instead of having a big wedding and all that jazz, what if we just had a small ceremony? Just us, my mom, your mom, Wilson, my sister and Melissa?"

"Are you sure? I thought you always wanted a big ceremony and all that?"

"I did. But that's the thing, I _did_. I don't want a big wedding anymore. I just want it to be us. That's all. We don't need anyone else there other than ourselves and our immediate family and close friends. That's it."

"That's completely fine with me. Do you have any date in mind or?" He asked, curious about her change of heart.

"I do. I was thinking a few days before Christmas? Then we can spend a few days away somewhere. My mom or Julia can watch Tom… I mean I know it's soon but – "

"Ok. That sounds good to me. Call up Melissa and start planning it." He cut her off, watching her face light up as he finished his sentence.

He was actually completely fine with getting married as soon as possible. It didn't matter to him how long it took, he would have married her the minute he had proposed, but he had decided to let her choose the date for their wedding. He didn't want to rush her into a marriage she might end up regretting in the future. The last thing he wanted was to lose her. He needed her in his life and now that they had a son there was no way he was going to lose her when losing her also meant losing their son.

She leaned across the table and gave him a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You are the best." She replied as she pulled away before dropping her dish in the sink. "Leave the dishes to me. I'm going to go check on Tom, and then I'm going to call Melissa."

He watched her walk away, knowing for once that things would only get better.


	22. Chapter 22

_Sorry for the hiatus with this fic! I was trying to finish up ATB, and now that it's finished, I'm going to focus on finishing this one before starting up anything else. Although I will be writing one shots here and there, so if you have any prompts go ahead and send them my way! The next chapter is already half written, so I'll see when I can get it up! Meanwhile, enjoy and leave a review! _

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to be sick."<p>

"Not the sexiest thing you've ever said post coital."

"Not trying to be sexy." She said, quickly standing and running into the bathroom, one hand clamped over her mouth. She had been feeling ill for several days and it had yet to go away. She kneeled in front of the toilet and gagged, emptying the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. She flushed and stood, walking over to the sink and rinsing with mouth wash before splashing water onto her face and taking a deep breath.

She exited the bathroom and found House sitting up, his eyebrow raised, his face turned towards the bathroom. She climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He leaned over towards her, looking at her closely before sitting back.

"Minty fresh. You alright?"

"Rinsed my mouth out, what'd you expect? And I think I am for now... Is it just me or is it cold in here?" She asked, settling against him.

"You already brushed your teeth, why twice?" He asked as he moved his arm around her, laying back down. And no, it's not. You must be coming down with something.

"I threw up, I didn't want to go to bed with the taste in my mouth. You're probably right, I am coming down with something..."

"Well that's gross. Eat something weird?"

"No, I haven't eaten in a few hours."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

There was a screeching sound from the baby monitor they keep on the night stand. She groaned, rolling over to stand, only to have House reach his arm out and stopping her, offering to get up for once.

"I got him." He said as he dragged himself out of bed and made his way towards Tom's room.

"Thank you." She said softly, rewrapping the blanket around herself. She was freezing, too cold even for the winter weather. The temperature inside the house had to be at least 75 degrees with the heater on.

After several minutes she stood and made her way towards Tom's room. She watched as House tried to calm the screaming child.

"Is he okay?"

House turned to face her as she appeared at the door.

"He's got a temp." He replied, bouncing the still screaming Tom in his arms.

"Have you checked it with a thermometer? How high is it?" She asked, her maternal instincts of taking over as she walked over to him and placed her hand on the infant's forehead. "Oh my god House, he's on fire."

"Calm down, it's not _that_ high." He said, trying to convince himself more so than her.

"So you haven't checked with the thermometer?" She replied, grabbing the thermometer from one of the drawers before turning to his side and placing it beneath Tom's armpit. "House, it's 102.5. We need to take him to the hospital."

"We're doctors, good doctors, what can they tell us there that we can't figure out?"

"House be realistic, neither of us specialize in Peds. He's our son, we shouldn't be treating him as a patient."

"Fine. We'll take him in."

"Thank you. Here, let me have him. You drive." She responded reaching out for their son. He passed Tom to her gently before he went to go get dressed.

"It's okay baby. You're gonna get better soon, I promise." She cooed as she bounced Tom in her arms. She walked over to his dresser and pulled out a long sleeved onesie and put it on him before grabbing his furry blanket and wrapping him in it. It was too cold outside to not bundle him in layers until they got to the hospital.

"Ready?" House asked when he reentered the room.

"Yeah. I don't care if I'm in a tank top and sweats. Let's go."

"Uhm, no. Go put on some actual clothes so you don't freeze outside. You were just saying you were cold less than fifteen minutes ago and I checked the thermostat, it's 77 degrees in here."

"I'll be okay."

"Cuddy, go change."

Before she could stop him he was taking Tom into his own hands.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>House sat in one of the empty chairs in the exam room as Cuddy nervously paced in front of him.<p>

"Calm down. I guarantee you whoever is on Peds at the moment will walk in here any minute now and tellus that he's fine. It's probably just a fever."

"We don't know that. What if it's whatever I've got? It could be worse for him, he's only six months old." She replied, her voice laced with concern.

"He's going to be perfectly fine." He replied, rolling his eyes at her extreme sense of panic. He was worried as well, but he knew how to contain himself. He watched as she took a deep breath trying to calm herself, one hand flying to her mouth and the other to her stomach. He watched as she swallowed hard before turning to him.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick again… Can you go down to the cafeteria and get me a ginger ale please?" She asked, before sitting down on the exam table.

"Sure thing." He replied, grabbing his cane and exiting the room.

He limped down to the cafeteria, running into Thirteen as he reached one of the vending machines.

"You? Here before 8am? What is this rarity?" She asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously as he pulled out his wallet.

"Not here for work. Kid is sick, he's being checked out by whoever's the head of peds as I put these dollars into the vending machine to get a ginger ale for his mother."

"Lockhart is checking him out and not one of her inferiors? She's always packed with cases."

"Yeah well when your boss's kid is in need of a Pediatrician, you clear your schedule, even if the kid's just got a fever." He replied, bending down to reach the bottle of ginger ale that the machine had dispensed.

"You guys brought him in for a fever?"

"It was high. We wanted to make sure nothing worse happened."

"Aw, that's adorable. House, the doting father." She replied, patting his back. "Never thought I'd see the day."

He glared at her as he shrugged her hand off of him.

"Shut up. I may be an asshole but I'm not a deadbeat." He replied, turning to leave.

"I know that, but that's not why I came to find you. We've got a case. Twenty year old female, rectal bleeding as well as seizures, also presented with a rash along the stomach."

"Gather up the rest of the ducklings and run some blood tests. Page me if it's necessary. I've got other things to deal with."

* * *

><p>"Here."<p>

She sat up from the exam table she had been laying on and took the bottle of ginger ale from House.

"Thank you." She replied before opening the bottle and taking a sip.

"Why don't you go lie down in your office? It's more comfortable on your couch than it is on that thing."

She was just about to respond when the door of the exam room opened.

Dr. Maggie Lockhart entered the room, a file in hand and a smile plastered onto her worn features. She was a woman over the age of fifty, but she was still good looking nonetheless.

"Drs. House, Cuddy. We ran some blood tests and nothing came up. His fever is just from teething, but because it was so high I'd like to keep him under observation until the end of the evening. I've put him on some meds to help bring it down, but he'll be fine regardless."

"Oh, thank god." Cuddy replied letting out a relieved sigh.

"I told you he was fine." She heard House respond.

"Shut up. Can we go see him?" She asked Lockhart, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Of course. He's up on the second floor with some of the nurses, room 101. They can't stop gushing over him." Lockhart replied smiling.

"Thank you so much." She responded genuinely, a weight being lifted off of her shoulders.

"Anytime Dr. Cuddy." Lockhart retorted before exiting the room.

"Now that we know he's fine, my ducklings have apparently found a case, and since I'm already here, I guess I'll go work on it." House said as he headed towards the door.

"It's barely eight a.m. and they have a case?"

"Illness doesn't care about the time. I'll be upstairs in an hour or two to say hi to the kid." He finished before talking out.

She exited the exam room and walked across the clinic, stopping at the doors of her office and pulling out her keys. She unlocked the door to her office and let out a small yelp as she spotted her mother sitting at her desk.

"I've been waiting for you for the last half hour Lisa." Arlene Cuddy said from her position at her daughter's desk.

"How did you get in here?" Cuddy asked trying to appear calm and collected after the small scare.

"I have a key. Now, how's the baby?"

"Tom's got a fever, he's upstairs in peds. I was just about to go up there."

"Not Tom. I know he's upstairs I was just there. Your secretary told me you were in earlier than usual because he was sick. I'm talking about the one you're currently carrying."

"What are you talking about?" She asked skeptically.

"Honey, are you telling me you haven't taken a pregnancy test yet? You told me about this stomach virus two weeks ago, and from that bottle of ginger ale that you're currently holding I can tell that it hasn't gone away."

"I'm not pregnant mom." She replied irately, walking towards the coat hanger to put up her jacket.

"When was the last time you had your period?"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my god." She responded, a hand flying up to her mouth before she dropped down onto the couch.

"_Oh my god."_ She repeated, pulling her knees against her chest and burying her head between them.

"Honey it is not that serious. Stop being so over dramatic." She heard her mother's voice above her before feeling the couch shift and her mother's hand on her back.

"Mom, I'm not being over dramatic, I just had a baby six months ago, I had post-partum for two months afterwards, I can't be pregnant again. I can't handle another baby."

"Lisa please, if you're pregnant, you won't be giving birth for at least another six months from now. You already have a nanny you rely on. Plus that fiancée of yours is a better father than I thought he would be. You'll be fine. Now take this and go."

She looked up to find her mother holding out a pregnancy test. Reluctantly she took it, staring at it for what felt like an eternity before standing and making her way into the bathroom.

The following five minutes seemed like the longest five minutes of her life. She'd set a timer on her blackberry and she jumped when it went off.

She took a deep breath and took hold of the pregnancy test.

The pink lines on the screen confirmed that her life was about to change even more than it had in the last year.

* * *

><p>"Who called your mother?" House asked as he entered Cuddy's office, noting that his future mother –in-law was lurking in front of the doors that separated Cuddy's office from the clinic.<p>

She'd sent him a text message over two hours earlier, reading that she needed to talk to him as soon as possible, but his patient had almost died so he hadn't been able to get around talking with her until then.

"Mother's intuition… She stopped by to check on me." She replied quietly from the couch, averting his gaze.

"Your mother caring for once? How odd…Anyway, what did you need to talk to me about?"

He dropped into the seat beside the couch, watching as she took a deep breath.

"House... I'm pregnant." She said softly, looking him in the eye for the first time since he had entered the room.

"...What?" He asked in disbelief.

They had just had a son six months ago. How could she possibly be pregnant again? They had never even discussed the possibilities of having another child and yet it was being thrust upon them when they least expected it.

"I'm pregnant." She murmured, reiterating her previous statement.

He stared at her in disbelief, shaking his head.

"No."

"What do you mean no? You can't just negate a pregnancy House..." She replied, her brow furrowing in annoyance.

"I can and I will." He replied, his voice rising.

"And what are you going to do when we have a newborn in 6 - 7 months?"

"We're not having a newborn."

He watched as her face fell and he knew she was going to explode with anger.

"What do you mean were not having a newborn? You know what you got yourself into when you decided to come back to me. I'm not having an abortion. What are you going to do, push me down a flight of stairs? I don't think so."

"Is this why you wanted to move the date of the wedding up?"

"No. I found out today…My mom was the one to suspect it."

"Or did you find out before and know I'd have called the thing off if you told me."

"House, I'm being completely honest with you. I didn't know until today. How could you even think I would do that?"

"For the same reason you're thinking of keeping it. To spite me."

"To spite you? Are you serious? You can't tell me that you're not glad we have Tom. This is exactly the same way you reacted the first time!"

"Glad? Sure. All the time? No."

"No one's glad to have kids all the time. But you can't tell me that you regret having him. You know that he's one of the best things to have happened to us and one of the main reasons we were able to reconcile."

"I don't want another one. You _know_ I don't want another one."

"Actually, no I didn't know that you didn't want any more kids. We'd never discussed it after having Tom. You can't just assume for me to know everything you're thinking. I know you well, but I'm not a mind reader."

He could tell that she was holding back tears at this point, her eyes watering and her voice cracking as she finished her sentence.

"I can't do it again."

"Please dont do this House. You thought you couldn't do it the first time, and look how great you've been..."

"This isn't the same."

"How is it not the same?"

"Because Tom brought us together. This one'll tear us apart."

With that he stood and walked out of her office, shutting the door behind him

After several hours of sulking he found himself sitting in their living room after bringing Tom. home, looking up as she appeared at the doorway, her eyes puffy and tired.

"He missed you."

He watched her as

hh

she walked over to the couch and sat beside him, taking their son from him.

"I missed him too." She said softly.

He passed him to her carefully, watching the two of them.

Cuddy was a damn well great mother to their son, even after all of her doubts and her bout with depression. He knew that if he were going to have a child with someone, he was lucky it was her because no one else would love their child as much as she did.

"I know." He replied quietly.

"What are we going to do..." She asked looking up at him and he could see as she bit down on her bottom lip that she was trying not to cry again.

"I don't know."

"You know, for a minute, I thought you would walk out on me again. Then I came home and was so relieved to see your car in the driveway…I'm glad you came home.."

"Me too."

He heard her let out a soft sigh before feeling the weight of her head against his shoulder. He hesitated for a moment before moving him arm around her, his hand resting on her stomach as she leaned her body completely into his side.

"We'll get through this."

He raised his other hand and stroked his thumb along Tom's small fingers, not saying anything because he was still unsure.

"I'm going to put him to bed, then get some rest myself... I scheduled an ultrasound in the morning... It's at 11... Just in case you want to be there..."

He nodded, though he wasn't sure whether or not he'd go to it.

* * *

><p>She watched as he nodded, before going against her better judgement and giving him a quick peck on the lips.<p>

"I love you." She said softly before turning to leave. She could feel his eyes on her as she left the room, more bothered than she would have ever liked to admit at his silence.

She took Tom into his room and laid him down in his crib, reaching for the stuffed bear he slept with and handing it to him, smiling as the six month old took the stuffed animal and whacked it against the bars of his crib, laughing. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead before pulling the blanket around him, turning on the monitor before leaving the room.

"Just when things were going so great for us, this fucking happens." She mumbled to herself as she climbed into bed.

Her phone vibrated on the night stand, and she reached for it. She had a new text message from House.

"_Good night."_

"_Night." _

She replied, before turning onto her side only to have her phone vibrate again.

"_Love you too."_

"_I know."_

"_Do you really think everything is going to be alright?"_

"_I don't know. Between us? Yes. With the baby... Come to bed please? I'd rather talk about this face to face. We're not teenager, discussing things via text message because we're upset."_

Less than a minute later the door to the bedroom opened and House entered the room, shutting the door quietly. He removed his clothes down to his boxers before he climbed into bed with her.

"There."

She settled herself against him.

"We got lucky the first time, but what if there are complications this time around..."

"Then we terminate."

She stiffened.

"Not all complications lead to termination."

"If it comes down to you or it, we choose you. I'm not risking your life for the life of an unborn fetus who would only suffer if its mother died because of it."

"I know..."

"Just reiterating."

"If something does happen though we can't give up right away..."

"Cuddy."

We have to try House... We just can't give up... If it's something serious, then we terminate..."

"No we don't, we have a kid. We don't need to go above and beyond to have more."

"That doesn't matter. This fetus is our child, and I'm not saying we go above and beyond..."

"No, that fetus is a fetus."

"It's our fetus!"

"Don't be so sentimental."

"How can I not be sentimental!? If all goes well, we'll have created another human life."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"I can't believe you're being this difficult." She huffed, turning away.

* * *

><p><em>I know you all have something to say about this chapter so go ahead and say it in a review! and if the site gives you trouble like I've heard it's been doing lately, just PM me what you thought, or leave your review as a guest! <em>


	23. Chapter 23

_Sorry for the wait! Blame "In The Heights" for consuming all of my time since the last update, which by the way was well worth it seeing as we made over 8K over the 4 nights of the show. But anyway, I was actually surprised at how vocal some of the reviews for the last chapter were, it was very interesting to say the least. I hope to have more outspoken reviewers this time around as well! The next update might take a bit too because I'm in the final stretch of my senior year (15 days left), and I have more important priorities - like graduating - to worry about, so bear with me! Let me know what you think of this chapter!_

* * *

><p>The next morning wasn't any better than the previous night. He had decided to go to the ultrasound with her, considering he had missed the first ultrasound when she had been pregnant with Tom, but that didn't change the fact that they were both still irritated with one another.<p>

"It's actually not uncommon for couples to become pregnant again so soon after having had a child." Ramirez reassured as she moved the wand across Cuddy's abdomen.

House rolled his eyes.

"You can see the fetus here." She continued, pointing at the screen. "It seems that you're a little more than five weeks along. All is well. Seeing as you're still early into the pregnancy, I'll schedule your next appointment for two months from now if that's okay with you ."

"It's completely fine." Cuddy replied, reaching out for the napkin Ramirez was currently offering her.

"Alrighty then, you're free to go! I'll have the ultrasounds dropped off to your assistant later today."

"Thank you."

They exited the exam room together, but going their separate ways after doing so.

He had no cases and his ducklings had finished off his clinic hours for him, so he decided to go home. It was only half past noon when he had arrived, surprising the nanny when he entered through the front door. House smiled at Thomas's enthusiasm at seeing his father before taking him from the nanny.

"You're free to go for the day Clara. I've got it."

"If you say so Dr. House. If you need anything, just let me know." The twenty-two year old replied before taking her coat off of the hanger and heading towards the door.

House spent the afternoon bonding with his son, who surprisingly was extremely entertaining for a six month old. He couldn't help but smile at least once at the infant's giggles at various objects. Before he knew it, Cuddy was home from the hospital, and as she always did when she got home, she devoted her time to their son before he would fall asleep for the night.

It was a little after ten when they had both gone to bed, having said very little to the other throughout the entirety of the day.

House slipped out of bed a little after six in the morning, careful not to awake Cuddy. He needed some space. He needed to leave and take some time to himself, some time to think. He needed to be alone. He dressed before walking into the nursery.

He wasn't at all surprised to find Tom sitting up in his crib, his stuffed bear in his hands as he laughed to himself.

"Dooooooo!" The infant squawked.

"Hey kiddo. Your old man's gonna go away for a few days ok? Don't think I'm not coming back, I will. I'm not abandoning you."

He ruffled his son's hair before exiting the room.

He walked out of the house as the sun started to rise, not a clue in his mind as to where he was going.

* * *

><p>She would have been completely fine with him taking some time to himself if he had let her know about it. But after waking up to an empty bed, and spending the entirety of the day she had taken off from work waiting for him to come home or at least a phone call, she was not ok with his decision. So at half past eleven she grabbed her cellphone and called him, the phone call leading into a twenty minute shouting match before she had hung up and tossed her phone aside.<p>

That had been almost a week ago. Now she was currently sitting on the floor of her living room, watching as her son played with the series of toys that were scattered in front of him instead of paying attention with to the children's channel she had turned on. She was annoyed, angry, and most of all hurt at the fact that the man she was going to marry in less than a week's time was nowhere to be found, and most of all, ignoring her.

"How's momma's little boy!?" She cooed as Thomas giggled in amusement at the rattle he was currently shaking. "You're happy huh little guy? Momma's glad you are..."

Her hand absentmindedly moved down to her abdomen.

"We'll be happy... The four of us... Eventually... If your dad decides to ever come home..." She mumbled, angrily.

She heard the sound of the door opening and looked up from the floor as the door swung open. House limped into their home, cane in hand, disheveled and clearly nursing a hangover as he glanced around the room.

"What day is it?"

"Jesus Christ House, where the hell have you been? It's Saturday."

"Saturday? I thought it was Wednesday." He yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I need sleep." He continued before turning and heading towards the bedroom.

She stood and grabbed his arm, feeling the anger she'd been feeling for the past week course through her veins.

"You can sleep after you tell me where the hell you've been for _six_ days."

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her, his expression blank.

"Not so loud. Let me sleep." He groaned.

She scoffed, not believing he had just asked her to let him sleep.

"Let you sleep!? _Where the hell were you_?" She asked angrily, her voice rising.

"Stop shouting!" He replied, his voice also rising.

"Tell me where you were." She said slowly, attempting to quell her anger.

"Out."

"_Out?_ You were gone for six fucking days House, and that's all you're going to say? You were _out_?"

"Yeah, because that's where I was."

"Out where?"

"Drinking."

"For six days? Are you sure that was all you were doing? You weren't at some hotel getting high and sleeping with a bunch of hookers?"

"Yeah, a different one each night. Charged them to your credit card."

"You better be fucking kidding me."

She was so angry that she didn't care if she was cursing or not.

"Seriously? You really think I cheated on you?" House replied, skeptically.

"You were gone for six fucking days, what the fuck was I supposed to think? I thought you'd gone to find someone better."

"There isn't anyone better. Sure there's people who are less complicated, less annoying and less of a pain in the ass but better? No."

"I fucking hate you." She shoved him, not hard enough to knock him over, before bursting into tears and dropping onto the floor in a seated position.

He stumbled backwards, just about catching his balance as he blinked in surprise and looked down at her. "What the fuck?"

"Do you …have ANY …idea … how fucking worried I've been?" She shouted angrily between sobs.

She watched as he sighed and joined her on the floor with some difficulty.

"I needed the head space."

"Six days House. SIX. We haven't even gotten married yet and we're already falling apart."

"We're not falling apart. We're adjusting."

"You don't disappear for _six days_, without letting your fiancée know."

She stood and picked up Tom, who'd been entertained by his toys and the television. "Come on Tommy, let's put you down to bed.

* * *

><p>He watched her from his seated position, leaning his head against the wall as he watched her disappear. It wasn't long before she returned and lifted his head to look at her as she stood above him. He was unsure of what to say as she rejoined him on the floor.<p>

"Don't fucking do it again."

"Like I said don't have any more kids?"

"We can't control that. You can control disappearing for six fucking days by letting me know."

"We can actually. It's called birth control."

"Like you would stop to put on a condom. I was on the pill, you know that."

"Yeah, whole load of good that did." He huffed, shaking his head.

"Birth control doesn't always work, you're a doctor. You should know that. You can't blame me for that either."

"I know the facts."

"Then act like it and don't this all on blame me."

"I took the time. I'm used to the idea now… Mostly." He replied, honestly.

"Are you really?" He could hear the change her in tone as he expression changed into one of hope.

"Yeah. Really."

"That's...great."

"Yeah."

"...So now what?"

"I don't know."

Cuddy scooted over so that they were sitting side by side against the wall. "I'm sorry I..you know shoved you… I was angry and acted on impulse."

He shrugged before reaching over and grabbing her hand. "Sorry I'm not a better boyfriend."

"You're the best boyfriend I could ask for." She replied, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"That's not true." He responded, shaking his head.

"No, it's true. I don't want a perfect boyfriend, a perfect life, I want you, and our life."

"You're stuck with that."

"I'm okay with being stuck with that."

"Then we'll be alright."

"I told you we would." She said softly before she let him pull her into his lap.

She sighed as she felt his arms wrap around her, leaning her head against his chest.

"Promise me we'll learn to talk things out better…Not let things like this happen again." She murmured against his chest.

"Cuddy…you know I don't make promises."

"Just this one thing."

"Fine, I promise."

"Thank you."

She brought her hand up to his face before brushing her lips against his cheek.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

* * *

><p>It was nearing three in the morning and she just wasn't able to fall asleep. Her mind was racing over the fact that even though House had promised her to try, she couldn't help the doubt bubbling within her. How would she be sure that he wouldn't pull a stunt like that in the future? How would she know that they would be able to withstand the tests of time if she didn't even know if she could trust his word?<p>

The truth of the matter was that she didn't know, and it made her angry, and suddenly all of the anger she had felt while he had been gone was threatening to spill out of her. She had never let a man get away with the kind of bullshit House had pulled, so why was she letting him get away with it? She knew that she loved him, but she also knew that she didn't _need _him, and if she did need him, it was because of their son and their unborn child. _They _needed House. She on the other hand did not.

The longer she laid there beside him, it became more apparent to her that maybe, just maybe they weren't ready to get married.

She slipped out from beside him in bed and walked over to the guest room, deciding that she wanted to spend the night sleeping alone.

* * *

><p>He was not at all surprised to find the space beside him empty the following morning. It was just past six-thirty and he was awake, not having been able to sleep the previous night. He would never admit that his decision to take some time to himself for a week was weighing down on him.<p>

He felt guilty.

He attempted to stand before collapsing back into the bed, pain shooting through his right thigh. House let out a low groan as he began to knead at the damaged muscle of his leg.

When the pain began to subside, he stood and made his way towards the bathroom, deciding to get on with his morning routine earlier than usual instead of attempting to go back to bed and trying to get some sleep. He brushed his teeth and after rinsing his mouth, he walked back into the bedroom to change, finding Cuddy on the floor shifting things from beneath the bed.

"What are you looking for?"

He got no response and rolled his eyes. He watched her as she continued to look for whatever it was she was looking for. He noted that one of her earrings was missing and smirked as he realized where it was. He decided to change and let her continue to look for it in the wrong place. He changed into his work clothes; a pair of jeans and a graphic tee, a blazer thrown over it for the "professional" aspect of his wardrobe. He grabbed a pair of his favorite Nikes from the closet and limped back over to the bed, watching for a moment as Cuddy continued to look for whatever it was she was looking for before putting on his shoes.

"It's in your hair."

"What?" She snapped.

If her silence the first time he spoke to her that morning didn't make it clear that she was still upset with him, then her snappish response certainly did.

"Your earring, the one you're looking for. It's in your hair." He replied, pointing to the shimmering Ruby that was nestled between her brown locks.

He watched as she pulled it out of her hair, seeing the guilt wash over her face for a moment before she put the earring on and stood up, straightening her clothes and walking out of the room. House followed after her and they ended up in Tom's room. The infant was still sound asleep, the stuffed animal he was so attached to currently located beneath his head. He glanced at the clock on the dresser; it was barely seven A.M. Again, he followed Cuddy as she exited the room and lead him to the kitchen.

"Will you stop following me? Jesus Christ, I can hear the sound of your cane thumping along the ground behind me you know. I'm not deaf. God."

She was clearly irritated with him over the events of the previous night, and he couldn't see why she was still upset. He thought the conversation they had had before bed had at least quelled some of her anger, but obviously he had been wrong to think so.

"Why are you so angry? You were fine last night. I basically said that I would be there for this kid, that the only way we wouldn't be keeping it was if it put your life in danger. Why are you upset over the fact that I don't want to risk anything happening to you if this pregnancy goes wrong? I think you're forgetting that we already have a kid, why do we need another one? If something goes wrong with this and you die, you're leaving your son without a mother, all because you don't want to terminate if things end up turning sour in the end."

"It's not only that! You know I got to thinking, and it's also the fact that you would even _think _that I would hide this from you so that you wouldn't call our wedding off, what the fuck House, do you think I'm that desperate to get married? That I _need _to get married to you? I don't need to get married. I love you, but I don't need to be married to you, especially if you're capable of thinking that I need you so badly that I would lie to you so you wouldn't leave me again."

"I didn't know what to expect, you kept it from me the first time, you waited almost two weeks to tell me you were pregnant. I was making sure you weren't trying to pull that bullshit on me again this time, especially when we're supposed to be getting married next week."

They were shouting at one another, both trying to get out words they had left unspoken the previous night, letting out everything they had bottled up when they were attempting to accept the news that they would be parents again sooner than they had imagined, or even hoped to.

"I don't think we're ready to get married."

For the first time, Gregory House was rendered speechless.

* * *

><p>A hand flew up to her mouth after she had realized what she had just said, her subconscious acting for her and saying something she had been thinking but had not wanted to bring up. She had tried to push the thoughts away from her mind after the previous night, and after staying up for so long pondering on them, but she clearly had not succeeded.<p>

"What?" She watched as House's face dropped, his tone changing from the one of anger he had had when they had been shouting at one another just moments before.

"I don't think we're ready to get married." She swallowed the lump that was already forming in her throat. "I love you. I really do, I have no doubts about what I feel for you, but I don't know if I can say that about what you feel for me. If you really loved me, you wouldn't act as if I'm trying to permanently tie you to me by keeping this child, or that I would be as manipulative enough to hide this pregnancy from you to get you to marry me. I can't marry a man who doesn't trust me as much as I trust him."

"What are you talking about? Of course I trust you, I trust you with my life, _you're _the one who has Power of Attorney over me in case anything happens, you're –"

"No, that's just it. You trust me when it comes to _you. _Not when it comes to _us, our relationship_. You trust me with your life because you trust my medical judgment, or so you claim to. But if it involves our relationship, you don't trust me as much as I trust you. I'm not okay with that. I'm sorry, but we can't get married next weekend."

"Ok." House replied nodding before standing and exiting the room.

It was never a good thing when he didn't react the way she expected him to. She sighed as she followed after him, finding him seated on the couch in the living room. She sat down beside him and took his hand in her own.

"I'm sorry. I just need some time. Maybe we rushed into the whole getting married thing. We haven't even been back together for a year yet… I know we've lost a lot of time considering our history, but we shouldn't have let that rush us. We need to work on building our trust. I can't marry you if I don't know if I can completely trust you."

"Fine, if that's what you want." He replied, pulling his hand away.

* * *

><p><em>Not what you were expecting now, was it? Go ahead and leave a review, I know you probably have something to say. ;)<em>


	24. Chapter 24

_Hi guys... so.. long story short, I don't like where this story is going and I'm disappointed in myself when it comes with this story so it'll only have a few chapters left. Don't expect it to go past 30. I know some of you like this story, so for your sake, I'll finish it and instead of abandoning it. Meanwhile though, I do have a lot of other fics that I am working on, and some of them will be posted as soon as possible, so look out for those. Oh and the line breaks dont work here anymore? So I've decided to use the [H]_

* * *

><p>[H][H][H][H][H][H][H]<p>

"He couldn't have honestly have expected you to keep the wedding on, considering he disappeared for a week and didn't come back until a few days before the wedding. You were right in calling it off. You can't marry a man you don't fully trust, I did and look how that turned out. A train wreck."

"I know I was right, but I still can't help but feel a little guilty."

Cuddy watched as Melissa rolled her eyes.

"God Lisa, you and your perverse sense of guilt. It's not healthy. You have no reason to feel guilty over not getting married last week. He left you because you're pregnant with his _second_ child, after leaving you when you were pregnant with his first. It's not okay. He needs to grow a pair and man up. He got you pregnant for God's sake. He can't just blame you for it. I mean a woman can't get pregnant on her own."

"I know."

"Maybe you should just call things off completely. Clearly not permanently since he's the father of your children, but maybe for a few weeks, make him know what he's really missing."

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say Melissa. I love you, I really do, but sometimes I can't listen to you. Now is one of those times. You didn't see how we were when we were broken up. We were both miserable. It's better that we're unhappy with each other and together for the time being than unhappy and miserable not being together. And now that there's a child in the situation, it makes things even more complicated. I can't keep him away from his son."

"I suppose. But please, just straighten yourselves out. You deserve to be happy after all of this bullshit."

"I know." Cuddy replied for what seemed to have been the thousandth time in the last two hours.

They had been sitting in a coffee shop a few miles outside of Princeton. She had called off the wedding a week ago and had felt guilty over it ever sense. She thought that talking to her best friend about it would at least make her feel a little better about it, but she was wrong.

"_I should have talked to Wilson." _She thought, silently cursing herself. At least Wilson would have found some way to comfort her.

"I should get going. The baby sitter leaves at three today, it's already two – thirty."

"I'll call you." Melissa replied as they hugged.

"Sounds like a plan." Cuddy responded before walking out of the coffee shop.

When she got home she was surprised to find House lounging on the couch, Tom in his lap. When she had left the hospital to have lunch with Melissa, his patient had been tachycardic, there was no reason for him to be home by three o'clock.

"You're home early."

"Patient's dead. Left the paper work for you to sign with your assistant."

"What happened?"

"Brain aneurysm that had no relation to any of her symptoms, she was fucked from the start."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

She sat down beside him on the couch, smiling as Tom climbed into her lap. She held him in her arms bringing his face up to hers and kissing his cheek.

"Hello honey." She cooed, before blowing raspberries against his belly.

"Mama!"

"Oh my god!

"Well I'll be damned. His first word at six months."

"I thought it would be 'dada', he favors you so much more than me."

"Nah, he clings to whichever one of us he sees first. I was trying to teach him to say 'Wilson is dumb' as his first words but sadly, I failed."

She laughed, watching as House smiled beside her.

"We're gonna be okay, right?"

"I think so."

[H][H][H][H][H][H][H]

Because she had asked him too, House had started being more open with her when he had an issue with something. He honestly wanted to make things work. He cared about Cuddy, he cared about Tom, hell he even cared about their unborn child.

So when Cuddy asked him to do something for the sake of their relationship, he did it for her and their growing family.

He watched from afar as she changed out of her work clothes and into her pajamas, seeing the small pregnancy bump that was starting to form. She was a little over two months along, a time frame he had not been present for during her pregnancy with Tom.

"Ugh, just when I was almost back to a size four…" He heard her mumble as she stood in front of the mirror, her hand traveling down to her bare stomach.

"Not like it changes anything about how hot you are." He stood and limped over to where she was standing, wrapping his arms around her. Six months earlier he had done the same when she had been obsessing over her weight when Tom had been two months old and she going through post-partum. He hated to think that she thought anything less of her appearance. "You're just as hot when you're pregnant as you are when you're not pregnant. I'd still fuck you any day, at any time. You're still the most attractive woman I've ever seen." He kissed her cheek as she leaned back against him, her hands moving over his and sliding them up to her stomach.

"I'm going to be extremely disappointed if we don't have a girl. There is no way I am going to be the only woman in a house full of Houses if we have another boy." She replied before kissing the bottom of his chin. "I love you." She said softly.

"Love you too." He replied. "Now come on, let's go to bed."

"Let me put on a shirt first!" She laughed as he attempted to pull her towards the bed.

"Or you could not."

"It's February and thirty degrees out. I'm not sleeping without a shirt on. I'll freeze." She whined.

"Trust me, you won't need a shirt until after I'm done with you." He winked.

"Then why didn't you say so?"

He watched in amusement as she slid out of the pajama bottoms she'd just put on less than ten minutes earlier before joining him in bed.

[H][H][H][H][H][H][H]

Cuddy threw her head back, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open as she pressed her hands against House's chest, his hands pulling her down onto him. She let out a moan of pleasure as she could feel her body tense as she neared her orgasm.

"Fuck, you are so tight." House groaned as he increased his pace and she pressed her lips against his, dragging her nails along his chest and pulling at his lower lip with her teeth.

"Shut up and fuck me." She replied against his lips. Her hands moved from his chest to the headboard as she thrust deeper into her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him as close as humanly possible. They hadn't had sex since before she had called off their wedding, and she couldn't contain her cries of pleasure as they moved in sync with one another.

House slipped a hand between their bodies and she arched into him when she felt his fingers begin to rub circles against her clit. She cried out in pleasure as she felt her chest tighten and her body begin to shake with the power of her orgasm. She slammed her lips against his letting out the occasional whimper of pleasure as she rode out her orgasm.

"Come for me House." She murmured, rolling her hips against his, her hands pulling his hips against hers.

Cuddy pressed her lips against his neck as she felt him slow his pace, grunting as he brought a hand to her face, nudging her face towards his before pressing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smirking as she heard his breath hitch before letting he let out a satisfied moan. She slid off of him, listening to the sound of his breathing as she laid her head against his chest, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her.

[H][H][H][H][H][H][H]

* * *

><p><em>Only a little snippet of smut since I wrote that one shot that was pure smut, sorry guys!<em>


	25. Chapter 25

"Wilson, whatever you're coming to tell me with that smirk on your face, now is not the time." Cuddy groaned, before emptying the contents of her stomach into the garbage beside her desk.

Four months into her second pregnancy and the morning sickness had yet to subside.

"I heard you were feeling like crap, so I'm here to take you home." Wilson replied, the smirk fading into a worried frown.

"As much as I'd love for that to happen, I have a meeting at three."

"Actually your assistant asked me to tell you it was cancelled when I came in here."

She let out a sigh of relief at not having to put up with her certain members of her staff for several hours.

"Fine." She replied standing, and walking over to her coat rack and pulling it on.

"Cuddy, wake up." She felt Wilson nudge her shoulder and she opened her eyes, disoriented.

"This is not my house."

"No, it's not…"

"Why are we at city hall?"

"Why do you think?"

"Oh my god, he didn't?"

"He did."

* * *

><p>It had been a spur of the moment decision just two days earlier. He wanted to make up for his errors the last few months, especially skipping out on his family for a week before he and Cuddy were supposed to get married. Things between the two had gotten better, but he wanted to do something special.<p>

So he called Wilson to help him plan a secret wedding ceremony with the justice of peace at the city hall in downtown Princeton. It was an easy thing to plan. He'd called and made an appointment and then had called his mother, Cuddy's mother and sister, as well as her best friend Melissa. They had all agreed to come and he was glad that at least the people most important to Cuddy would be there for her.

"Dadadadadaadadada." Tom babbled from Blythe's arms and House limped over to his mother and ruffled his son's hair.

"You're gonna wanna see your mother's face when she sees who's here kid."

Just as he spoke the door to the room opened and in entered Wilson with Cuddy in tow.

The look on her face was one of pure disbelief and he loved to be the reason to shock her in a positive way for once.

"I assume that's the bride?" The justice of peace asked softly.

House jumped slightly, not having felt the presence of the man beside him.

"Yes, that's the future Mrs. House." He replied.

"You're a lucky man."

"I know."

Cuddy reached his side and simply stood in front, her expression stolid. For a moment he felt his heart drop, afraid that she was upset.

"I cannot believe you did this." She enthused, one of her winning smiles forming across her face.

House released the breath he had not known he was holding.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? That you planned this and made sure the people most important to us were here? Why on earth would I be mad?"

As if to confirm that she was indeed not mad at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Mamamamamamaaaaaa!" was the interruption that pulled them apart and he watched as Cuddy turned her attention to their son.

"Hello my sweet boy." She said softly, kissing the top of his head.

"Now, if everyone's here, we can get this started!" The justice of peace commented.

"M' lady, may I have your hand?" House asked, extending a hand to Cuddy.

"My honor." She replied, smiling.

* * *

><p>Several hours later she leaned her head against House's shoulder as they enjoyed a celebratory dinner with those closest to them. They had gone home for a few hours afterwards to have some time to themselves; Blythe and Arlene had taken Tom out for the meantime.<p>

It was a surprise to her how well their mothers got along, but she figured they had to have at least a few things in common.

She jumped slightly as she felt the smallest of flutters in her stomach.

"You okay?" She heard House murmur as he pressed his lips against her temple.

She removed his hand from her lap and moved it up to her abdomen, hoping he could feel the movement within her womb.

"Well then." He replied with the smallest of smiles just as she felt a stronger movement within her.

"Today is a good day." She said softly, sighing contently.

"Yeah, it is."

House was often the biggest pain in her life, but he knew how to make up for his errors. Since she had called off their original wedding plans because of his breach in her trust, he had found ways to make up to her for it. Whether it was little things like offering to give her a back massage after a long day or going out and getting the things she needed when she was hit with one of her odd and sudden cravings; he was trying to make up for it. He was trying to keep her happy.

"I'd like to make a toast."

Cuddy straightened up at the sound of Melissa's voice, knowing her closest friend was probably going to mention her disdain for House while making whatever toast she was about to make.

"Lisa, I'm happy for you. You've got the child you've always wanted, the job of your dreams….and a man who although he obviously knows how to push your buttons beyond the point of no return, loves you and your son. Not all men are like that. Congratulations you two, and may your marriage last many, many years."

"Huh, she's actually capable of being nice." House whispered into her ear.

"Shut up House." She replied, whacking him in the chest with her hand. "Thank you Melissa, it means the world to me."

"Of course." Melissa replied, winking.

Cuddy couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at her friend's gesture. She knew Melissa had held back on what she actually wanted to say about House and she appreciated it. The two may not get along but for her sake they were civil with one another, and she was pleased with whatever she got.

* * *

><p>They were lying in bed naked, Cuddy draped across his chest, their legs intertwined as he ran his fingers through her hair.<p>

They had gotten home a few hours earlier and Cuddy had given Tom a bath before putting him to bed. Then they'd simply gone at it.

It was never hard for one to turn the other on. All it took was the sensation of Cuddy straddling him and her lips against his own to get him going. Her hormones where raging due to her pregnancy, and he loved every moment of it.

"I wonder if we're having a boy or a girl…" He heard Cuddy murmur as she pressed her lips against his chest.

"It's a girl. We already have a boy, I guarantee you it's a girl this time."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"You crave sweet things majority of the time, there's a myth that says if a woman is having a girl, she craves sweet things."

"Since when do you believe in myths?"

"I don't." He replied matter-of-factually. "I just needed some lame excuse to back up my intuition. Besides, I'm always right."

"I have an ultra sound on Friday, I'm far enough along for us to find out the sex. Want to make a bet?" She asked and he watched as she propped herself up to look him in the eyes.

"Do elaborate Cuddles."

"If it's a boy, you're going to be the one to get up at night when Tom has a fit and starts crying, for at least a month."

"Okay, and if it's a girl, you owe me three hundred bucks."

"You're going to make me give you money instead of doing something if I lose?"

"You're pregnant, I may be an ass but I'm not going to make my pregnant _wife _do more than she already needs to."

"Then it sounds like a deal."

"Good…Although your idea of a punishment should I lose is kind of pointless because I don't sleep most nights anyway, and Tom calms down quicker for me than he does for you."

"That's why I said it. That way I don't have to lose sleep, or hear him screaming for long because he calms the second you sit down with him in the rocking chair."

"Touché, Cuddy, touché."

"Since you're so convinced that it's a girl, have you thought of any names?" He watched as Cuddy's eyes light up with curiosity at the prospect of him having chosen names for their unborn child.

"Oh yeah….definitely…There's California….and Arizona…and Andromeda…and of course my favorite of the bunch, Florida…Florida House. Doesn't that sound charming?"

House couldn't resist but laugh at the look of complete disgust on Cuddy's face at the names he had suggested.

"Please tell me you're not serious?"

"I'm as serious as a heart attack." He responded, changing his demeanor to throw her off.

"House! We're not naming our daughter – if it is a girl – after any of the states!"

"I'm kidding."

"So you don't have any names in mind?"

"I have one."

"Go on."

"Charlotte."

"Charlotte Cuddy House…I like the sound of that." She replied smiling brightly.

"You have any names picked out for the pipsqueak?"

"I like Annie…"

"Like the orphan? No way, I veto that one."

"I also like Hannah."

"Hannah House?" He made a sound imitating a buzzer before continuing. "Try again."

"Violet Cuddy House doesn't sound so bad."

"No, it doesn't." He replied.

"Imagine though…if it is a girl…I mean we obviously have winning genetics…Tom is going to be a heartbreaker, but a girl? With our looks combined? You're going to have to beat the boys off of her with your cane." She said softly with a giggle.

"She'll look exactly like you, and she won't be allowed to date until she's thirty."

He could picture her, a miniature version of Cuddy, the only difference would be the influence of his own genetics, but still, if they had a daughter she would be the near mirror image of her mother, and the thought of it made him smile ever so slightly.

He was a damaged human being, he made mistakes, and he was sure as hell far from perfect, but with Cuddy in his life he was helping create something beautiful. As opposed as he had been to both of her pregnancies, the idea of a family was finally beginning to sit with him.

* * *

><p>She flinched at the feeling of the cold gel against her skin. After having had several ultrasounds when she had been doing IVF, and during her pregnancy with Tom, she had thought she would have gotten used to the feeling of the substance against her skin. She clearly had not.<p>

"Is that gel really that cold? Your teeth are so clenched I'm scared you might get lockjaw." House commented from beside her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I'll smear some on you sometime." She replied without missing a beat.

"I can smear some on him now if you want." Ramirez offered, pointing the bottle in House's direction.

"I'll pass. The only woman I want smearing anything on me is the wifey over there on your exam table."

"I did hear through the grapevine that you two tied the knot last weekend, congratulations."

"Thank you." Cuddy responded as Ramirez turned on the machine before beginning to run the wand along her growing abdomen.

She watched as Ramirez fiddled with the ultrasound machine for a few seconds before the sound of her child's heartbeat filled the room.

"The heartbeat sounds good and strong, the fetus seems to be growing at the perfect pace…Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes." Both she and House simultaneously answered, causing her to smile as she looked over at House. She wouldn't have believed the look of pride on his face had she not seen it.

"It's a …..girl!"

"I told you so." House replied teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah." She responded as Ramirez handed her a new napkins to clean off her abdomen.

"I'll set you up for another appointment at the same time next month, does that sound good with you?"

"That's perfect. Thank you Dr. Ramirez."

"It's my pleasure Dr. Cuddy."

Ramirez gave a small wave before exiting the exam room, and Cuddy wiped off the remainder of the gel before tucking her blouse back into her skirt and hopping off of the exam table.

"You owe me three hundred bucks." House teased.

"Whatever! You'll get your money…but can you believe it? A girl…"

She walked over to the counter he was leaning against and stood directly in front of him before giving him a peck on the lips. Pulling away she took his hand and place it on her stomach and held it there above her own.

"We're having a girl House…In a few months it'll be us, Tom, and our little girl."

She could feel her eyes begin to well with tears. She had never thought she would see the day where she was married with a son, and a second child on the way. It seemed that her life was finally beginning to feel complete.

* * *

><p><em>brace yourselves. ;)<em>


	26. Chapter 26

_Writer's block sucks._

* * *

><p>He barged into her office as he usually did, Cuddy's assistant having learned long ago that there was no point in trying to stop him.<p>

"The answer is no." He announced as he shut the door behind him, reaching one of the chairs in front of her desk and dropping into it.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking away from the screen of her computer.

"Hospital volleyball game on Wednesday? You – " He pointed his cane at her before continuing. "are not playing this year."

"And why is that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in response as she crossed her arms.

"Because you, my friend are five months pregnant." He continued, tapping his cane against her desk.

"And your point is? I didn't play in last year's game because I was eight months pregnant, but this time around I'm playing. I've already checked it out with Ramirez to make sure it's okay, I'm as big as I was the first time around, so my mobility isn't as affected as it would be if I were as big as I was with Tom, and just because we're married now, you can't exactly tell me what to do."

He raised his eyebrow at her reply, surprised as she clearly had this answer ready to give.

"Wilson told me you were worried." She replied, and he wondered how it was possible for her to sometimes read him like a book.

"I am not worried…I just don't want to deal with the medical bills if something happens to you and the spawn…I also don't want to be left to raise spawn A alone, if anything terrible were to happen to you."

"You're sweet, House. But really, I'll be fine. Besides, you can join in on the pools going around on whether or not my team will win or not."

"It's you, Wilson, Chase, Thirteen, two department heads, and two of the nurses. Wilson's a good server, Chase is a good setter, Thirteen has a hell of a spike, and you may be tiny, but once you bump the ball, no matter where you're standing, it's going over the net. You four alone would win the match."

"How do you know about my bumps? You've never been to any of the games in the past."

"I haven't? As if I would ever miss out on watching you jump around in a pair of shorts. I was always there, lurking in the background." He responded, smirking as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?" Cuddy replied, raising an eyebrow and shaking her head as a smile spread across her features.

"Indeed, I am…You ready to go home?"

"It's only four in the afternoon. You know I don't usually leave until at least five – thirty…Besides, I have quarterlies to file – "

"It's May. You don't need to file quarterlies until June, because May is not one of the quarter months. Besides, going home an hour and a half early won't hurt you, why not take the extra time to stay off of your feet since you'll be on them for at least two hours during the game?"

He'd learned how to get his way with her when he wanted to, especially when it came to wanting what was best for her. She worked too hard and sometimes he had to check in on her to make sure she wasn't over working herself. When she was overworked, she was stressed, and when she was stressed, she was tense and extra bitchy, and when she was like that it made it difficult for Tom to settle down when she was the one trying to calm him after one of his fits. So, for the sake of everyone involved, he made sure that she was never overworked and mostly in a good mood. He owed it to her after the stunt he had pulled months earlier when he had disappeared for a week after she had told him she was pregnant again.

He was still beating himself up over it – he should have reacted differently. He should have been accepting of the matter, seeing as their son was the best thing to have happened to him. He'd been clean for almost a year at the time, he wasn't as bad as a parent he thought he would have been, and most importantly, he was happy. He shouldn't have walked out on her, especially after doing so the first time round.

His motto was that people didn't change, but if he wanted to ensure that his marriage would last in the long run, he would need to change himself for the better.

"Hey!"

He was pulled out of his reverie at the snap of Cuddy's fingers, only inches from his face.

"I'll go home early, but you're making dinner."

"Sounds like a deal."

* * *

><p>"One, two, three, four." Cuddy counted Tom's steps as she slowly walked into the kitchen, the eleven – month old holding her hands as she supported him as he took wobbly steps. He had started to pull himself up in his crib only a week earlier, and was suddenly attempting to stand at every chance he got.<p>

They reached the kitchen and she scooped him into her arms, smiling as he buried his face into her neck, giggling. She walked over to House who was standing in front of the stove and gave him a peck on the lips.

"What are you making?" She asked curiously, the aromas wafting through the air making her stomach growl, also earning her a kick from inside her womb. She reached her free hand down to her abdomen and affectionately patted it.

"Baked mac and cheese, garlic bread, and grilled chicken." He responded, grabbing a spoon and dipping it into the pot of cheesy pasta and then bringing it to her mouth. She willingly tried the food, savoring the flavor.

"Mmm. So far, so good." She replied, licking her lips. "How much longer until – "

"Ten minutes tops. Meanwhile, you can sit around and wait, or you can set the table."

"You're so bossy." She responded, shaking her head before walking over to the high chair and setting Tom into it, pursing her lips as the infant began to fuss.

"I get it from you." Cuddy heard House respond as she ran her fingers through Tom's light brown curls in attempt to soothe him.

"Shhhh, baby. Daddy's almost done making dinner, five more minutes, okay?" She cooed, watching as the infant furrowed his brow. When she was sure he wouldn't throw a tantrum, she left his side and gathered everything she needed in order to set the table. When she was finished, she poured Tom a sippy cup full of apple juice and watched as he eagerly accepted it before dropping down into her seat at the table.

She was so thankful that fate had allowed her to mother such a beautiful and incredible baby boy. It hadn't been an easy journey into motherhood – it had had plenty of its ups and downs, the emotional trials of her relationship with House and her post-partum depression after Tom's birth, but in the end it was worth it. She was happily married to a man whom drove her crazy but she couldn't help but adore him anyway and they a son who was the light of her life, with a daughter on the way.

"You know, we haven't decided on a name yet."

"We have another four months, why rush?" House asked as he placed the dish of mac and cheese on the table along with a plate of grilled chicken.

"I like having these things planned out in advance." She responded, spooning some of the pasta onto Tom's plate and then her, using her fork to slide a piece of chicken onto it as well.

"You choose the name this time, I'll choose the middle name." He retorted, and she shook her head at his simplistic solution.

"Are you at least going to use your power of veto if I come up with a name that sounds ridiculous?" She blew on the forkful of mac and cheese in front of her waiting until it was cool enough before feeding it to Tom. She smiled as he gave a squawk of approval.

"Obviously."

"Okay then, but don't get annoyed when I can't pick a name and keep asking you for suggestions."

She chuckled softly to herself as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>House sat on the lowest rafter at the gym with Tom in his lap, watching the volleyball game. Currently, Cuddy's team was two points behind, but he knew no one on the team was worried about losing, nor was he worried about them losing. There was always a pool on which team would win and he had bet a thousand dollars on their team winning.<p>

"Momma!" Tom squawked, pointing towards Cuddy who turned and waved in their direction before turning her attention back to the game.

"Yeah kiddo, that's your mom kickin' ass. She may be tiny, but she'll prove anyone who doubts her wrong."

He watched as Wilson set the ball in Thirteen's direction and the younger woman spiked the ball over the net, smirking as Taub dropped to the ground in attempts to volley the ball back and failing.

"They are _really _good." He heard Kutner comment as he sat down beside him.

"They're losing."

"The score is nine to ten, match point is at sixteen. Wilson's set to serve next, which means that there will at least be three points added to their score, Cuddy's in the back row which makes it easier for her to bump the ball especially since Chase is next to her and since he's the weakest player his default move is to pass it to her. Plus Cameron's the opposing team's weakest player, Taub is too short to do anything than dig the ball after a spike, and Foreman's indifference alone could cost them the game."

"You've been around for two games and you've noticed all of this?"

"I'm observant." Kutner shrugged, just as Wilson served the ball over the net and when Cameron attempted to volley it back over, it flew straight into the center of the net. They watched as Wilson high-fived Cuddy and Chase mocked Cameron who glared in response.

"Told you." The younger man continued, smirking.

House shook his head.

"Go get me something to drink." He said simply, handing him a five.

"Water or soda?"

"Water and make it quick, there's a time out in five minutes."

He heard a hiccup and grabbed one of the baby bottles full of water from the stroller and handed it to Tom, watching him to ensure the infant didn't choke. There was a loud roar of approval from the crowd and he looked up to see the score change again, making it thirteen to eleven. Fifteen minutes ago they had been two points behind and now they were two ahead.

Kutner returned and handed him the water bottle, just as time out was called and Cuddy walked over to them.

"You're welcome." House said, handing her the water bottle.

"Thanks." She replied, downing half of the bottle in one chug.

"Doin' okay?"

"I'm good." She reassured him, giving him a quick peck on the lips and running her fingers through Tom's hair before heading back onto the court.

* * *

><p>She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her as she prepared to serve the ball. The score was tied, fifteen to fifteen and there was no way she was going to be on the losing team. She hadn't lost at a game of volleyball since her senior year of high school, and there was no way she was going to lose now.<p>

She served the ball watching as it soared over the net only to be volleyed back just as quickly. Chase set the ball to Wilson, who set it to Thirteen who then spiked the ball over the net. Unfortunately, Taub was able to dig the ball back into play almost a split second before it hit the ground.

Cuddy sighed as she watched the ball volley back and forth between the two teams, impatiently waiting until it was within her reach. All she needed was one good bump to Thirteen and they would be able to call it a game.

The opportunity came and she bumped the ball high into the air, a feeling of triumph over coming her as she watched Thirteen spike the ball over the net – except that it came flying back over it. For the first time in the game Cameron had successfully gotten the ball over the net without the help of one of her team members.

She groaned, cracking her wrists before taking a deep breath.

Chase hit the ball in her direction and she passed it to Thirteen, who spiked it again and hit Cameron square in the nose. Cuddy brought a hand up to her mouth to cover the laugh that had involuntarily escaped her.

"I'm okay!" She heard Cameron shout as most of her team members swarmed her to make sure her nose wasn't bleeding or broken.

"Nice hit, Dr. Hadley." Cuddy praised, giving the younger doctor a high – five.

"Couldn't have done it without your pass." Thirteen replied, winking.

"On the bright side, we won." Wilson commented as he came over to join them.

"Of course we did, I'm on this team." She replied jokingly.

"You and House have been married for like a month and you're already starting to act more like him."

"What does that have to do with us being married? We've been together for a year and a half."

"Nothing at all." Wilson replied.

She shook her head before they walked toward the other team and shook hands with their opponents.

"You might want to put an icepack on that…" She said once she reached Cameron, whose nose had started to swell ever so slightly.

"I'll make sure." Cameron replied through gritted teeth.

Cuddy had to resist the urge to laugh again. When they had congratulated all of the opposing team for being great opponents, she walked over to where House was sitting, feeling herself involuntarily smile as she reached him.

"We're going out to celebrate." He said simply as she picked up Tom.

"For what?"

"Because I bet a thousand dollars that your team would win." He replied, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer to him. She tilted her chin up and kissed him. They usually weren't into public displays of affection, but they weren't at the hospital and she was in a good mood.

There was a sound of protest from between them and they pulled apart, looking down at Tom who had grown frustrated at being squished between his parents.

"Sorry kid." House replied, ruffling his hair. "So, MVP where do you want to go dinner?"

"Hm, I'm craving pancakes…So IHOP?"

"IHOP it is."

* * *

><p>House watched as Cuddy dropped her fork and grimaced, her hand moving down to her stomach.<p>

"Fuck." He heard her whisper under her breath and he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just the usual pains of being pregnant." She responded, shaking it off.

"If you say so." He replied shrugging before turning his attention back to his burger. She would tell him what was wrong eventually.

"Open your mouth, Tommy." Cuddy cooed, giving the child a piece of pancake.

House watched as Tom spit it out before handing him a French fry.

"A kid who doesn't like pancakes, you're a little weirdo. Let's hope you grow out of that."

"Any weird quirks he gets from you."

"Oh yeah, because mommy dearest's healthy food obsession is not a weird quirk."

"At least I don't eat Rye bread." She responded, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

He shook his head resisting the urge to smile.

"It's an acquired taste."

"It's disgusting, and I hope our kids have an aversion to it like I do, so that there's less of it in the house."

"I hope they have an aversion to pasta, just so that you can't make it as often."

"Shut up." She replied, throwing a piece of pancake at him and rolling her eyes. "You love to eat pasta as much as I do. Plus, Tom doesn't have the aversion to that, so the chances are this one won't either."

"Speaking of the other spawn…Why don't we name her Lucy, after my favorite angel?"

He watched as Cuddy chocked on her water.

"We are NOT naming our daughter after Lucifer!" She laughed.

"But mooooooom! It has a nice ring to it. Lucy House. Lucille House."

"Okay, Lucy _does _have a nice ring to it, but you picked Tom's first name, you can't pick hers too." She pouted in response.

"I named Tom after your dad. Family names shouldn't count."

"But I wanted to name her Charlotte."

"Charlotte Lucille House."

"Cuddy – House."

"Charlotte Lucille Cuddy – House. Not bad."

"Soo, I guess we have a name."

"Guess we do."

When they were finished with their dinners they made their way to the car and he smirked as he felt Cuddy's hand against his ass.

"You're grabbing at nothing."

"Your ass might not be as big as mine but there's something there." She responded smirking as she went to take Tom to buckle him into his car seat.

"I got him. Get off your feet, I can sense your ankles swelling."

"If only people knew about this side of you."

"Yeah, yeah."

He picked up the sleeping child and buckled him into his car seat before stuffing the stroller into the trunk. House opened the driver's side door to the car and paused as he noted Cuddy's expression.

It was one of pure panic.

"My water just broke."


	27. Chapter 27

_I am not a doctor so any medical knowledge was acquired via the help of my good ol' buddy google._

* * *

><p>He froze, her words registering. She was only just approaching the middle of the fifth month of her pregnancy. There was no way that their daughter would survive should she be born at just twenty – one weeks of gestation.<p>

House slid into the driver's seat and put his key in the ignition before turning to her, feeling his heart break at her fearful expression.

"Ok, we're going to get you to the hospital and get you checked in. Was it as much amniotic fluid as when you were pregnant with Tom or is it less?"

"It's less." She replied, leaning her head back against the seat and tightly shutting her eyes. "You were right, I should have listened to you when you said something could go wrong with this pregnancy and spared us both the – "

"Stop it. I'm not going to let you hate yourself for something you can't control. I didn't mean any of that when I said it. I was in shock when you told me you were pregnant, okay? I wasn't thinking. You and Charlotte will be fine." He reached over and placed his hands on her face, forcing her to face him. " Look at me. We'll get you to the hospital and I know Ramirez will do everything in her power to make sure this baby is not born until she's able to survive outside the womb. Do you understand me?" He said softly, looking her directly in the eyes. She nodded in response and he watched as a tear escaped from the corner of her eye. He sighed, wiping away at the stray tear before kissing her forehead, pulling out his cellphone and calling one of his team members.

"I am about to suture a patient's forehead, so please tell me whatever you're calling me for is more interesting than this." Thirteen greeted.

"Give that patient to someone else on ER duty. I need you to page Ramirez and inform her that Cuddy's water may or may not have broken, and we're on our way there now, after that find Lou the janitor and get him to unlock Cuddy's office for you because we have Tom with us and I'm gonna need you to watch him for a bit."

"Oh my god…Okay…Do you want me to meet you guys in front of the ER with a wheelchair, do you need a wheelchair? Or can she make it inside without it?"

"Wait for us in the ER with Ramirez. She's good for now, you don't need to wait for us outside, but have one ready just in case, understood?"

"Of course."

"We're on the other side of town so we should be there in twenty, alright?"

"Gotcha." She replied, before he hung up and pocketed his cellphone, buckling his seatbelt and beginning to back the car out of its parking space.

He peered into the rearview, relieved that Tom seemed to be out cold. Not having to worry about him for a few hours would make the situation ten times easier for everyone involved. He studied Cuddy through his peripheral, sighing as he saw that she held her head in her hands. House reached out and placed his hand against her back in attempt to soothe her.

"Hey, this isn't your fault, okay?" He knew that deep down she was blaming herself for this, as though she could have possibly stopped it from happening. "You cannot control your body, you're a doctor, you know that. You've been doing everything right this pregnancy, just as you did the first time. There's no way you could have seen this coming."

"Everything was going so well for us…We were happy, functioning…then this just fucks everything up." She murmured.

"We'll be fine, Cuddy."

"You're not always right, House. You're not an obstetrician, you have no clue what's going to happen, you're saying all of this to appease me and it's not working, it's making things worse."

"I'm trying to help." He responded, sighing. "Look, you're right. I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know this, if you don't take a deep breath and calm down, it'll only make things worse for everyone. Your blood pressure went up when you were in labor with Tom and that means this entire situation is probably causing it to sky rocket again. You're worried enough as it is, your blood pressure rising is the last thing you need."

Internally he was just as worried as she was but he couldn't allow her to see that – it would only make her feel even worse for causing him worry as well. Her nearly perverse sense of guilt could potentially exaggerate the situation should she allow it to overcome her. He needed to make sure that she could remain as calm as possible or else he could face losing her as well as their unborn daughter. That was not something he ever wanted to experience.

He kept his hand against her back, running it along her spine unable to comfort her in any other form as his mind was set on getting them to the hospital as fast as possible.

"Are you in any pain?"

"No."

"That's a good sign, no pain means no labor…Just hang in there, alright? We're almost there."

He pulled into his parking space and growled as his leg buckled when he got out of the car. He took a deep breath, steadying himself before pulling the stroller out of the trunk and opening it. He unbuckled Tom from his car seat and carefully transferred him into the stroller before opening the door to the passenger side.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I can handle myself on my own." She responded, exiting the car with ease.

He felt his jaw lock in response to her tone. He understood that she was afraid and uncomfortable but there was no need for her to lash out at him. It was almost as though they had completely reversed roles.

She shut the door and he wrapped an arm around her before she could protest, pulling her into his side as they made their way toward the entrance of the ER.

"We've got all the paper work done, you just need to go up to the room and Ramirez said I should page her as soon as you got here. She'll meet you upstairs, in room 303." Thirteen greeted them as they entered the ER.

"Thanks. There are bottles in the diaper bag, there's formula and bottles, there's food, anything he might need is in there. If you don't know what to do with him, get Nurse Brenda, he likes her for some reason. Let him sleep in the stroller, if not you can lie him down on the couch in Cuddy's office – "

"I got Lou the janitor to get a play pen set up in there. It's already got padding and blankets, all that jazz. He's in good hands, House."

He nodded, moving away from the stroller and moving towards the wheelchair they had set aside for Cuddy.

"Sit."

"I don't need it."

"Just sit in the damn chair. If anything happens from here to getting you upstairs we both know I won't be able to support your weight and mine."

"I don't want the damn chair, House!"

"You know what, don't take it. You're right, you can handle yourself on your own."

He took a deep breath and stepped away from the wheelchair before heading in the direction of the elevator.

* * *

><p>She was lying in the hospital bed, several IVs and wires attached to her. House had disappeared several minutes earlier to check on Tom. She had been examined and according to Ramirez her water hadn't broken – there had been a rupture in the sac which had caused the loss of fluid she had experienced earlier. They would pump her with the fluids necessary to replace the ones lost, along with steroid shots in order to help the baby's lungs develop faster. She would need to be on bed rest for at least three weeks before premature delivery was even an option.<p>

She sighed, thankful that her child would have a higher chance of survival once born. She was irritated with herself though, for her earlier behavior towards House when he had only been trying to help. He was trying to be there as a husband was supposed to be when his wife needed him in times of emotional distress and instead of embracing him, she lashed out at him. She was cold and snappy and she knew that it had been taking all of his self-restraint to not snap back at her. He knew that the last thing she needed was for an argument to break out between the two of them and all of her actions were just adding fuel to the fire. It was no wonder that the moment after Ramirez had informed them of the best possible outcome for their situation, he had left the room with the excuse of checking on their son. She couldn't blame him for wanting the time to cool off.

She sighed again, bringing a hand down to her abdomen.

"You're not even out of the womb yet and you're causing so much trouble…Clearly you are Gregory House's daughter…But could you do us a favor and not cause any more trouble, at least until you're out here, because the trouble you're already causing at the moment is not the good kind, okay? We're gonna need you to stay in there for as long as you can because if you come out of there any time soon, you're not gonna make it. And if you don't make it, I'll be devastated…and so will your dad…because he loves you a lot, and he already has _so many_ things he wants to teach you and your brother to do…and if you don't make it, your dad and I will never be okay afterwards, and it will ruin us…I can't let that happen because your dad is the most incredible man I have ever known, and people will try to tell you otherwise, but your dad is one of the most amazing men in the world, and you need to be around to witness that. So you're gonna stay in there until you're well enough to make it out here, alright?"

She hastily wiped at the tear that slid down her cheek as the sound of someone clearing their throat filled the room. She looked toward the source of the sound and found House leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pockets.

"Hey." She said softly, motioning for him to sit in the chair beside her bed. She watched as he limped across the room and dropped into the chair, noting that he was favoring his good leg more so than he usually did.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch tonight…I know you were just trying to make sure I was calm, and I shouldn't have lashed out at you…I was scared…_I am scared._" She took a deep breath, chewing on her bottom lip in a futile attempt to stop herself from crying.

"You're forgiven." House sighed, leaning forward in the chair and holding his head in his hands. "I understand that you're scared – you're not the only one freaked out by this, Cuddy. But you'll be fine after a few weeks of bed rest and the kid will be strong enough to survive outside the womb when she's born, and we'll be good...I've been thinking…We're gonna need a bigger place to live soon and you're gonna need something to do while you're on rest because no one in the hospital is going to allow you to do actual work, so you can spend your time looking for a house for us to move into…"

"What?"

"We'll keep my apartment and put your house up for sale…We can use the apartment for when we want to get away, plus your house only has three bedrooms and each kid will need their own room eventually, and you know how your mother likes to spend the weekend, so better start looking for a bigger place with four bedrooms."

Any desire to cry had lifted and she couldn't help but smile.

"I treat you like crap the entire night and do nothing but lash out at you, and you repay me by doing this? Who'd have ever thought you'd be so…mature at some point?"

"I could revert back to old ways if you prefer." House responded, rolling his eyes.

"No, it's okay. We're good the way we are."


End file.
